


Humilis and Excelsis

by FrigidAirDotCom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Ivan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Elements only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lab Partners, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Matthew, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science, Science Vocab, Slow Build, Slow Burn, alpha alfred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrigidAirDotCom/pseuds/FrigidAirDotCom
Summary: “The US Government became interested in our plea when they realized they could use these chemicals to strengthen the armed forces. These supplements will turn a soldier into a machine of animalistic focus and drive.” Arthur rubbed his forehead. “If this succeeds as well as we think it will then we’ll be rolling this out to our police force, army squadrons, marines, black ops, but more important: the secret service. We just need to make sure we know how it works.”o-oNow with a fantastic Beta cleaning my everything : Daniel_of_Mayfair-o-There’s a less than brief hiatus going on, but I assure you, this and it’s world are not forgotten.





	1. The First

Matthew walked inside the surveillance room with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. The slight dip in temperature inside the space introducing him to the long hours he’d spend holed up inside. Hours spent pouring over data, making observations and shot-in-the-dark hypotheses, and most importantly: sharing it. 

They had their monitors, controls for the testing environment, general office supplies, a coffee maker, and an intercom system. All of it was spread over a white counter under a one-way window. Matthew’s eyes traveled across the room until he stopped on the forearm of his partner-superior: Arthur Kirkland Ph.D. He was leaning on his elbows facing his monitor routinely furrowing and unfit rowing his brow. That was all it took - Matthew already admired the man. Though seated plenty rigid, he was clearly on the brink of a fascinating breakthrough. He crossed to the back of the room and looked over his shoulder. 

Matthew had just started his studies of human behavior and psychology. He was beginning to understand the human thought process and scientific intervention. Hormonal treatments the science behind mental illness. That was halted by Mr. Arthur Kirkland PHD. He had requested his assistance and the project was relatively new. 

He’d been more than happy to begin his first piece of real fieldwork. The faces of his friends and classmates had taken on a harsh jealousy when he told them but that was to be expected. He had been asked to work on a MECHANISM project. 

Things like that DON’T happen to college kids.

MECHANISM.  
MECHANISM his dream. 

MECHANISM, a well respected private organization dedicated to expanding scientific knowledge. They had a hand in every area of scientific study and housed several federally funded projects. Their work was impressive and enlightening to some, but it created several controversial headlines. 

The board of the organization was a repertoire of illusive beasts and the chairman in particular was a subject of much talk. Many questions were asked of him all boiling down to question how far they would go. Several media groups seized them trying to build a case against them. 

But of course, they didn’t really know who they were dealing with.

Matthew haw beyond grateful for the opportunity but the image of Arthur so hunched over was unsettling. Admire him, reverie him, he was still a man of MECHANISM.

“It isn’t wise to seek understanding while looking over someone’s shoulder.” Arthur swiveled his chair around to face him. “You can just ask me what I’m doing Mr. Williams.”

“Oh, it’s just Matthew please.”

“Good.” Arthur spun back around. “‘Williams’ is just one of those names.”

“I'm sorry?”

“The kind that takes a few years to grow into. You know?” Arthur leaned back and sighed. “Took me years to grow into ‘Kirkland’. I mean, Mr. Kirkland was my father.”

Arthur stood to shake his hand.

“Good of you to come Matthew.”

“Glad to be asked. I am so grateful for the opportunity to learn.” Matthew beamed.

“Great great.” A slight shadow crossed over Arthur's face as he chuckled. He stood from the desk and faced the one-way glass. The monitors were to show the room at several different camera angles and at the moment it was set to an aerial view. “And you will learn. Quite a bit about this horde. It looks like we’re ready to begin.”

It was an empty white room. Completely bare with a ghastly glow from the wide fluorescents that sucked the oxygen away. A door opened to the side and four men in the trademark white MECHANISM uniforms came carrying an unconscious body. They handled him roughly and sort of dropped him like...a body on the side of the room. Arthur grumbled something about expenses then sat back clearly exasperated. The four retreated for a minute then returned with another unconscious man. They handled him rougher still pulling an annoyed sigh from Arthur.

Arthur pushed a button on the intercom system, wetted his lips, and began speaking.

“Guys, this kind of manhandling is atrocious. We’re paying them a lot of money to participate in these series of tests.”

Arthur frowned made sure to watch Matthew out of the corner of his eye. He waited for his shoulders to slacken his foresight telling him that weight would be added. The intense curiosity akin to a child's was supremely intriguing. 

He had been like that when he’d started working for the organization. Maybe he asked for a college kid so he could live vicariously through their many expressions of “Why?”

“Things are only gonna get worse from here.” he stated. “You still have a chance you know?”

The two bodies were placed on opposite sides of the room.

“I do.” Matthew gave a dry giggle like Arthur was kidding. “Who are these people?”

“These fine specimens are Ivan and Alfred. One a teacher, one an accountant, both willingly between jobs. They had the time to apply. I suggest you refrain from using their names.”

Matthew’s gaze washed over the forms. Both of them were decently formed individuals. Built solidly with hard jawlines and arm veins. They were clothed in white cotton t-shirts and grey sweatpants with “MECHANISM” written up the side of the left legs. Under the fluorescent light they were lifeless. Arthur’s voice began droning:

“Both age 27, both from pretty basic upbringings. Never taken any drugs, not on medication, healthy hearts, healthy minds. We will begin the first leg of the experiment once they wake in 5 minutes. Go to your monitor and access the room controls.” Matthew did what he was told.

“What are we testing?”

“At first? The idea of polarity between two humans entrapped.”

“That’s it? They’re gonna find each other no matter what.” Matthew frowned confused.

“Throw the lights.” Arthur started typing something.

 

“This is-”

The room turned black.

“Yes, they will find each other because they’re in a dark room together. But they’ve been chemically treated to act a certain way.“ Arthur pulled two pill bottles from his coat. “May I present Alpha Humilis and Alpha Excelsis. Literally meaning low and high alpha. The story is years ago we created two drugs.”

“Are they stimulants?”

“Powerful stimulants. They’ve been around for a while but it’s taken so long to get the government on board. We asked for their funds but got nearly 5 years of arguing. To tell you the truth: Normally MECHANISM doesn’t even ask, but this is federally funded project that could benefit them in a very peculiar way. Can you guess?”

Matthew shook his head.

“The US Government became interested in our plea when they realized they could use these chemicals to strengthen the armed forces while overseas and potentially out of reach. These supplements will turn a soldier into a machine of animalistic focus and drive.” Arthur rubbed his forehead. “If this succeeds as well as we think it will then we’ll be rolling this out to our police force, army squadrons, marines, black ops, but more important: the secret service. We just need to make sure we know how it works.”

“Then what are we looking for?”

“Enhanced anything, and unnatural everything. We’ve tested this on smaller mammals, but anything with pack behavior was out of the question.”

Matthew rubbed his eyes. “What’s the difference between the high and low doses?”

“High and low aren’t doses, they’re separate chemicals. This is the first test group to see the difference between the two when pushed together in a confined space.” Arthur turned his monitor on and started typing. “We’ll be able to watch them from the aerial view and with an infrared camera.”

“I have more questions-”

“So do I. 5 minutes is up, the show’s about to begin.”


	2. The Darkness Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How great is this?

There’s a space between foggy and clear where your vision becomes sharp but still, reality bends.

Alfred’s brain was immersed in the foggy side. He didn’t know where he was or what he was - he certainly didn’t feel like himself. The world was tilted to one side. Everything was humming around him and once his eyes opened he rushed to close all the doors in his mind. 

He was always closing them those days, lest they are open to the questions of his heart. People aren’t built to wake up in dark rooms and feel okay about it. 

If he broke through the expanse what would meet him?

His limbs were spread across a hard floor in the complete darkness that rolled over him. He had nothing to point him to anything. He placed his hands on the ground - eyes still closed. There wasn’t a sound besides his fragile heart and the scene of dark upon dark. He didn’t like it at all. With no information for his eyes to grasp fear seeped inside. Al turned to the left and though he couldn’t see he knew he’d met an expense. He moved onto his knees methodically to ease onto his feet. His back responded stacking one vertebra on the other until he was standing with anxiety pooling low in his gut.

Alfred had started to back up. He jumped when his shoulder skimmed the cold dead wall. He trailed his hand following the imaginary guardrail in front of the other until his fingertips found a corner. He slid down the wall and panted a few times just to make noise...He wanted to cry or scream because it was too much. He resolved to extend his legs toward the center of the room and crumpled in on himself.

Another figure in the dark - Ivan - was one step ahead of Alfred. He was curled into a ball on the other side of the room in the midst of his own crisis. He heard the low sound of movement and shrunk away at the sound of breathing.

Breathing - the sound, and life - the hum.

He had no idea what it was, he just knew it didn’t sound huge. But it was unidentified so it had to be dangerous. He ran his hands over his coarse skin. It created a mental picture, the rolling of skin against the skin until he could picture himself shaking in the darkness. He made a low sound heavy in his throat then relaxed ready to search. He crawled on his hands and knees towards the center of the dark.

Alfred’s ears jumped to attention at the low sound.

Ivan crossed the inky mass until his brain closed around familiar energy: the energy of man. Something that pulsed: heat. Something alive: body. He pulled his hands near his knees and shifted his weight back on his hips.

There was a shift. Alfred’s fingers tried to dig into the wall.

Ivan tensed his muscles and buckled down, stretching his fingers reaching till they caught a perfectly formed human ankle.

Understanding hit like lightning. Alfred kicked the fingers away dropping to his knees and flung his hands wildly to catch something. His fingernails snagged clothing but it snuck away leaving Alfred to kneel in the dark again.

Ivan’s breathing was heavy in his ears as he strained his eyes for anything. Strained his ears for any foreign heartbeat. He waited, pressing his hands on the floor until he could stand it no longer. Rushing forward, his shoulder struck a body. Now he knew it was a person. It cried out in fear and slid across the floor until it regained itself to grasp him. Confine him.

Alfred’s heart jumped into his throat as his hands found his attacker’s heavy shoulders. He thrust the shoulders back and sent the body falling to the floor with a thick thump. He heard a snarl as he straddled the beast that thrashed below him.

Alfred’s brain was running wild trying to preserve himself. Asking all the wrong questions and actively telling himself to hop off.

Ivan grunted, fighting to restrain the other man’s hands. They grappled caught in mindsets forgetting to stop and understand. From the surveillance room, Matthew watched in wonder. They snarled, bit, and rolled over each other. Neither could land a solid blow due to the darkness but the tables turned when Ivan landed on top.

 

Ivan held the man’s hands over his head and let him thrash. He was humming with energy and suddenly in the mood to find answers to his questions. He told himself the thrashing beneath him was ebbing away but in reality, he was suffocating him. Ivan’s hands were wrapped around the man’s lifeblood. Ivan was pushing on Alfred’s neck and tightening relentlessly.  
-o0o-

Matthew tensed up beside Arthur. “We should stop them-”

“They’re under the influence of a drug. We need to see this.” Arthur’s hand was cold on his shoulder.  
-o0o-

Fear enveloped Alfred and - much to his dismay - a plea dropped from his lips.  
“Release! Release!”

Ivan was so taken aback by English that he released his grip and allowed himself to be weakly thrown off.

Each man backed into a wall and shut off. 

Everything shut off.  
-o0o-

“What did that accomplish?” Matthew asked into his folded hands.

Arthur didn’t appreciate what he was getting out of Matthew. He was affected by what was happening in a way that was...problematic. He needed some hunger! He needed to be a surefire young-gun who would be able to “make the call” whatever it was.

“You’ll see. This is a window into behavior. Stressful situations used to induce adrenaline. That adrenaline will be replaced with the hormones from Humilis and Excelsis.”

“But it’s not working,” Matthew whined.

“Yes, it is. If we were trapped in a room-”

“-a dark room.”

“-we’d find each other and talk it out. They are reacting with their senses: touch, sight...Ivan grabbed his neck.” Arthur’s face suddenly lit up. “How...animalistic and...severe…”

Matthew blinked. When had his voice turned to melodic? Was this what it was like to enter a place where your mind couldn’t be understood through your lips?

“As if he was acting on instinct.” He returned.

“This is what I’m talking about. Stretch yourself so you can see into the motives and desires behind actions.” Arthur brought his voice down. “I shouldn’t have to tell you this…”  
-o0o-

Alfred pulled his knees into his chest. Everything was throbbing, the walls moved, and out of the corner of his eye, he kept seeing specks of light. Never to be caught. Ivan crossed his legs feeling the space he took up within the room.

Matthew, Arthur, and Al held their breath. Ivan had the courage to speak.

“Come here.” He asked first, then repeated in a crooning voice.

The ghost of pain he felt on his neck convinced him to look to the center. He felt Ivan moving to the center and imagined the shift of his hands and knees. He felt the slight pull towards the other warm body and ventured forward. It was a short trip to closeness. He felt the difference indefinitely, the polarity. He reached out and rested a hand on the other man’s shoulder to ground himself. He felt the muscles relax under his palm.

“Is it you?” Al didn’t know why he asked, but the question was in open air.

“Yes, it’s me.” A voice responded.

A minute floated between them but Ivan’s calculated pause stretched on for years. Al began frantically laughing, but as quick as it started it died.

“Are we blind?” He whispered.

“No. It’s just dark.”

Ivan hummed a little than extended his hand over Al’s shoulder letting his fingertips trail across his collarbones.

“Who are you?” Ivan asked. His hand traveled up the warm neck and searched for any evidence of pain.

“Al-Alfred.” Alfred decided the darkness made it difficult to breathe.

Ivan was trying to be clinical but it quickly turned personal as he scrapped his nails along a hard jawline until his palm on a hot cheek. Clean shaven cheeks. He didn’t sense any repulsion so he ended with his hand securing and holding up Al’s head.

“I’m Ivan.”

A series of cold shivers echoed through him at the name. He almost shrunk away at the little exam but he stayed firm in his grasp, afraid to breathe.


	3. The Depth of Grey

Ivan awoke and quickly willed his eyes to stay closed. He would rather stare at his own eyelids than see the expanse and become depressed. Nothing had changed, dark was still dark. It chased him into his head and rested between his joints. He didn’t have to see it he knew he was surrounded.

‘No, we’re both surrounded.’ - He almost forgot.

His memory didn’t seem to carry past yesterday - But was it really yesterday? Without his vision, he had no concept of time and nothing to ground him. His timeline included before he’d fallen asleep, however long he had been asleep, and after he woke up. He wanted to believe it was morning somewhere, but how could he know? The exchange between him and Al was something he remembered. Ivan earned an image of Al through their brief words and long touches. The fighting and tumbling were real as...day...and the pain receptors responded in flashes of...light.

Ivan rolled off his back and sat up with his legs crossed (eyes still closed). Black images from the night before drifted by. His feelings had escalated to nothing more than a spark of comfort over the notion of not having to brave the night alone. He still felt Al’s hands across his skin.

Why?

Because they had slept back to back, he remembered the moment Al had fallen asleep. It was marked by his breaths and the ghost of warmth that grew pressed against his shoulder blades. Al was still asleep beside him. His presence gave him something, but he didn’t know what. Ivan gently trailed his fingertips over what he figured was the curve of narrow hips that connected to a torso, that connected to a neck. His fingers curled back at the idea of life-giving blood running through the veins.

‘And to think I could have harmed him…’- He shook Al awake.

Al’s body clenched before he realized who shook him. Ivan felt the energy of open eyes across from him.

“Is it you?” He whispered hoarsely.

“Only me.”

It’s always nice to know you aren’t crazy or at least starting to lose it. Al knew Ivan was sitting tall above him and had laid beside him in his sleep. He hung onto the truth of his position - not alone, not shut inside his mind. Al sat up leaning to one side with both hands flat on the ground.

“Has anything changed?”

“Nothing has changed.” Ivan swallowed. “Nothing.”

To Alfred's mind, the blackness was made of a thousand static gunshots. If he took the wrong step he would trigger an unforeseen reaction. This wasn’t natural, this wasn’t pleasant.

Ivan’s skin was beginning to crawl from the silence. The lack of noise turned everything thick and inky.

“How are you holding up?” His words bounced off the walls.

Al gave a half whimper, half grunt than shuffled around.

“I don’t know how much more I can stand. I miss light.”

To miss something. Ivan stood. What an idea.

Was he sentenced to something? Sentenced to stumbling around with no memories to haunt him and nothing to guide his actions? He stood behind Al feeling his body heat wash over his shins. In return, Al leaned on his legs. All they could use to understand, all they had to enjoy. Ivan turned away. Touch was all they had now.

Al let out something similar to Ivan’s low tones and turned towards his energy.

“Where are you going?”

“Come here.” Ivan closed his eyes. Al stood beside him. “Close your eyes.”

Silence…

“...Nothing has changed.”

“Course not. I just think it’s more palatable when you can’t see.” Ivan shrugged.

“This makes no difference. I can’t find you.”

Ivan thought he was trying to find something too. His hand cut through the expanse until he covered Al’s hand. He uncurled Al’s fist and led his fingertips to the wall. He took a step back.

“Yes you can. You can find me anywhere,” he promised and took another step back.

Al stepped forward, Ivan stepped back. They ambled around the room in an unsure promenade. Any time Ivan moved too fast, al would feel the tug to follow. Ivan didn’t feel Al’s few hesitations as he countered them with his breath and proximity.  
-o-

“What is this?” Arthur watched through the infrared monitor with his hands folded in his lap. Matthew sat beside him thoughtfully stirring a cup of coffee.

“It’s their connection. They need to get to know each other in the dark.”

It had been a long morning of watching small details and in the off moments, Arthur was communicating with the night crew. MECHANISM had provided them with several people to work beside them including doctors, chemists, biologists, and another set of eyes: night crew. They were to observe during the night and take notes on the subject’s active and inactive behaviors. Night crew didn’t have much to report besides odd temperature cycles during the hours of their (the subjects) sleep.

“It’s trust you build up over years.”

Arthur watched his subject move around the room. They moved like magnets, constantly pulling and pushing. Al seemed to have an erratic limit where Ivan had an unending...what was it, hunger? His movement was calculated and sure. Al’s were plenty calculated, but they lacked confidence.

“When we turn the lights on do you think there will be more hostility? Some sort of shock at each other's appearance?” Matthew asked and Arthur considered. “We are giving them an important sense back.”

“Something could break out,” Arthur straightened out in his chair. “Take the lights up to 30% as slow as possible.”  
-o-

Ivan stopped after they’d orbited the room once. He and Alfred faced each other as a new kind of body heat bloomed between them. It sunk in his skin like trust.

Al’s eyes were still closed. ‘He didn’t tell me to open them.’

Ivan’s hand elevated onto the junction between Al’s neck and shoulders. He the veins was outlined in his mind.

“You should open your eyes.” He said softly.

Al’s eyes flicked open to...clarity? And depth. An outlined figure was before him. He reached out a flat hand and felt a hollow chest.

“Are you seeing this?”

Al’s heart picked up until he was in time with Ivan’s.

“I am.” His eyes strained to find any kind of outline. “Come to the center.”

Al let the hand on the base of his neck guide him.

-o-  
Matthew held his breath.

 

-o-

Ivan’s hand gently kneaded Al’s neck feeling more of the ‘true warmth’ come off him. Suddenly very aware of the hand on his chest.

“What are we doing here?” Ivan was unhappy, they both could feel it.

“I feel like I know you from somewhere… but I know I don’t,” Alfred sounded distracted.

“We shouldn’t be here, this is strange.”

“I want to see you. That is how I will know you.”

“You will know me by how I am.” Ivan struggled over the sentence but felt it meant something greater.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Al breathed. “Does it mean you think I'm waiting?”

“It means we’re not...there yet?”

“No, it doesn’t.” A foreign unease pricked Al.

“Then it means: what are you waiting for?”

“I don’t know.”

Then a splash of hot light destroyed all the calm.

Alfred gasped and shrunk away into a corner letting his eyes catch up to his mind. He had seen him. It was just a glimpse, but it was all he needed. He saw an intensely masculine figure and pale near lifeless eyes, White-blond and dangerous.

“We’re not speaking to each other.” Alfred mumbled quietly.

Ivan took a leap forward aiming to catch Al before he...too late. He was encased in a dim corner. He felt hairs stand on end and his eyes trying desperately to grasp anything. The flash was only bright white to him, his eyes didn’t adjust quick enough.

“Yes, we’re just speaking around each other.” How could they have two completely different conversations at the same time and understand almost every word in total agreement? This was strange. “Come here.” His voice zeroed in on Al’s ears in a forceful tone. Al would respond to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear something up: no they did not know each other previously.


	4. Compelled

Matthew stood up behind Arthur’s chair and placed his hands on each side of the backrest. He noticed that the chairs weren’t supposed to comfortable, neither was the rest of the room. Everything was so angular, he half expected other scientists in another room somewhere to be watching them. Maybe that was the ultimate test he was subject to. Whatever these mythical scientists were seeing...he hoped they saw something in him. Arthur certainly didn’t. Whatever he said had a 50/50 chance of being shot down or praised through only a hum. He had no way out, Arthur expected the young man to fill the silence.

Matthew had nothing to say.

“What else can you tell me about the stimulants? Do they take hold of a specific system?” Arthur hummed in response.

“Both the stimulants Humilis and Excelsis seemed to clutch the nervous system. We haven’t checked their levels in a while.” Arthur turned on an iPad and opened an app that showed several live measures. “Both our testing subjects have small probes on the inside their bodies. It’s nestled - if you will - within the thoracic cavity to show us their blood pressure and a reading of their temperature. We get the readings here, but we lost the exact spot where the probes are.”

“How will you extract them?”

“We weren’t going to.” Arthur took off his glasses and cleaned them off with his shirt. “Does it count as an invasion of privacy Matthew?”

Arthur’s eyes pierced him, but his head didn’t turn up. 50/50 chance.

“It’s not our job to know-”

“Correct. Remember, we only work for MECHANISM. We don’t vouch for it, we don’t question it.” He turned his attention to the iPad. “The Alpha Excelsis has been a constant 99 with low blood pressure. He’s not fighting it. The Humilis temperature is like our’s but his blood pressure is the same low.”

Matthew sat down and resumed his position at the infrared monitor. The lights were at 20% making them rely on the aerial view. The subjects had undergone a small spat that had driven something between them. Matthew watched Ivan prowled around Al. Both were in defensive positions.  
-o-

Ivan was in a silent outrage over Al’s fear and defiance. He stalked around him feeling the weight shift between each leg, he worked to center the mass until his movement was that of a ghost. He moved to the middle of the room waiting in a strong stance.

Al had crowded himself into a corner. He was trying to block out Ivan’s...energy? Is that what it was? It was crawling up his spinal cord, literally taking the vertebrae from him. He gathered his knees into his chest, the flats of his feet were beginning to stick to the ground as he grew warm.

Ivan knew they were warm. He was in tune with Al’s cowardice as well as his own rage- scratch that. Al’s fear and his sense of entitlement. His entitlement was telling him something, his consciousness.

‘He is yours. You are all he has.’ The thought rang through Ivan’s head.

Ivan was filled with compassion for the other beast. Full to the brim, it spilled from his lungs in a low coaxing sigh.

Al wouldn’t fall for such bravado any longer. No matter how it caressed him.

Ivan felt Al reject him...it proved too much. All the stresses of being confounded and stripped of his sight were upon him. It felt like liquid over his pores and filled the room.  
-o-

Matthew watched the infrared camera show a crisp outline of Ivan’s body. It was fine down to the hairs on his head.

“Why’s he overheating?” Matthew asked.

“He’s not, the levels show 99, no change…” Arthur breathed. “Bring up the audio.”  
-o-

Al whimpered as he understood Ivan’s admonishment. He was charged with disobedience. 

“Come here. Now.” Ivan’s voice caught in his ears like an arrow sliding across a chalkboard. Ivan squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. “3 seconds. 1…”

Al stood in a very jagged manner.

“2…” Ivan balled a fist. He paused, it proved too much for Al.

“Okay! Okay, okay!” Al shuffled to Ivan already in pain from resisting.

“3.” 

Al burst into tears, trying to keep his defensive stance stiff.

“At my feet.”

Al knelt at his feet shaking. “I’m sorry-”

“Obey me.” Ivan snarled coldly. Al was facing him with his forehead pressed on his knees in a bow.

Al was beginning to hyperventilate, the heat was coming off Ivan’s hands and sliding down his back. He bit his lip as he was struck on the flank. After, Ivan’s fingers worked into the muscle of his neck in a painful massage. 

“This wouldn’t happen then.” Ivan pushed him back and felt Al’s shoulder blades hit the ground. He didn’t have to see, he could feel Al heaving great gulps of air. Could sense his heart fluttering and his knees spread ever so slightly. 

Al couldn’t think. He only had to obey. His knees spread so to emphasize his...surrender.  
-o-

Arthur stood up excited.

“Are you getting this? Turn on the lights!”

“What-”

“Flood the place! Lights at 80%.” Arthur looked young for a moment. “Let there be light.” He mumbled.  
-o-

Ivan loomed over Al for a moment before kneeling down between his legs. Ivan heaved a sigh while his eyes washed over Al’s trembling body.

His knees were quaking but they stayed open. Al’s chest rose and fell with great beats. His cheeks were pale as his neck, little more than a blank flesh canvas. His eyes painted on emotions but they were cast down far away from him. Though he looked away Ivan saw an expression so crowded with fear...that wasn’t his goal. What was?

Ivan was ashamed, a flow of compassion came over him once more. The compassion spoke sweeter things to him.

‘He is yours. He is all you have.’ 

The compassion admonished him so. Ivan stretched out his fingers to run across the plane of the skin. Wide pink lines glowed from where they make contact, as the blood vessels were calling out to him. He wanted them to. Al was pliant beneath him. He turned his face away and suddenly all his body was an offering. Al’s lip twitched.

“Speak.” Ivan boomed.

“You-you said you would know me when you see me...I couldn’t stop you. I can’t stop you.”

“Look at me.” He’s supposed to be better than this. Blue orbs were spotlights on him. The magnifying glasses were focused on his soul. Tears. “Are you frightened?”

Al started to nod then quickly shook his head no. 

“You have nothing to fear from me,” Ivan mumbled. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then you know me.”

“Do I?” Alfred prayed.

“You know me well enough for trust - Don’t you. You know me so you sit obediently before me.”

Ivan leaned back on his heels relaxing. He turned Al’s jaw so he looked at him head on. He caressed him and hummed soft things. Al keened as the same ‘true warmth ’from before came over him. 

“Why? What did you want me for?”

“Closeness.” Ivan murmured. “I could lose my center without you.”   
-o-

All was still in the surveillance room. Matthew sat back in his chair full of shock that outgrew Arthur’s awe. Arthur was learned so far forward he was in danger of losing his seat.

“Can you believe it???” He gasped like a kid. Matthew stood up. “This is progress.”

“No, this is a regression. We have to stop this right now.”

“Why in the world would we stop this? It’s too perfect. Now we’ve got a report. I screen-recorded the levels! This means- I’m sorry, did you say regression?” Arthur scoffed. “How?”

“That they’re reverting to a feral state of mind. This isn’t the superior problem solving of mankind, Al just let himself be taken over by Ivan-”

“By the Alpha Humilis. They are our specimens. Pull your heart out of this, we don’t pick sides for MECHANISM.” Arthur asserted. “What’s the theory? What do you make of this?”

“I guess it all boils down to an imbalance of power. Humans have a varying response to being told what to do and for some who’ve been through abuse, disobedience becomes difficult. We always want to obey, but this kind is twisted and unnatural!”

“Animalistic. What else do you think makes a good soldier?”

“Al- The Alpha Humilis (sorry) shouldn't have been able to refuse when being...COMPELLED. And Ivan shouldn’t have compelled him, and Al shouldn’t have presented at all.”

“Okay, backpedal. Leave out the word ‘shouldn’t’ and elaborate. What of being ‘compelled’ or ‘presenting’? What of refusing?”

To be prompted by the one and only Kirkland M.D. was unnerving. Very unnerving.

“I just coined a few phrases.” Matthew sat down to mumble an explanation. “I guess it goes back to the alpha of the pack. The dynamics between the leader and his subordinates: betas and omegas.”

“Omegas huh...we don’t have one of these. Did you study the human pack mentality?” Arthur was being gentle. Matthew saw this tenderness as out of character.

“Not enough to suit this. Ivan cleary ‘compelled’ Al, meaning he used an alpha’s tone. Commanding him with...with…” Matthew waved a hand around trying to grasp the word.

“Pheromones. I don’t know why that would show on the infrared as it did.”

“He didn’t even have to speak to set Al-”

“Alpha Humilis.”

“On edge. Yes. Question, do we know if Al- the Alpha Humilis is an alpha at all?”

“We would have to add another subject on either Humilis or another stimulant to contrast their behavior. Someone self-aware.”

Arthur hummed.

“Are you thinking that because specimen B is the Humilis and still an ‘alpha, it should not have, what did you say? Present?”

“Yeah, it’s a mating ritual for omegas. A showing of the neck, the jugular more importantly, and the chest, the internal organs, is an act of submission. But the parting of the legs-”

“Let’s force them together.” Arthur pushed up his glasses. “We’ll let them resolve whatever moment they’re having and maybe the activity will set them to sleep.”

“How?”

“We’re going to force them together by lowering the room’s temperature. We’ll watch how sensitive the Excelsis is to external temperature and see if he’s motivated to protect his Humilis.”  
-o-

The ‘true warmth’ roamed between them. Al sat up and Ivan stood. Al would not reach out for him, just feel on his skin when he was near.


	5. The Frigid Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redone.

Arthur wanted to give the alphas a moment to bond, but after 2 minutes his patience had withered away. 

He watched the 2 alphas from the one-way glass. The Alpha Excelsis- ‘I am safe within my own head. Surely. Look at Ivan, the muscle definition is incredible. Al follows his every move.’ He only ordered Matthew to call them the scientific names because he wanted zero attachment.

“Matthew, what do you think they’re thinking?” Arthur asked before he could think better of himself. 

“Probably something about how small their room is.” Matthew coined. “Or nothing. I'd think about nothing.” 

“Me too.” Arthur stretched his legs through the pops and clicks. “But we have to think because who else would? Lower the room temperature from 70° to 65°. Then down 3 degrees every 2 minutes until you get to 37°.” 

“Didn't you want them to sleep off the…”

“Changed my mind.” 

“Yes, Mr. Kirkland.” Arthur frowned at that.

“You sound like a schoolboy, please don't?” 

“Yes, Arthur.” 

“If the shift is gradual enough they’ll have enough time. We just can't have them asking questions.”

“They won't notice until they already have goose pimples.” 

“Yes.”  
-o-

It took 4 minutes for Ivan to notice and 6 minutes for Al. Because the two alphas were living in high definition, their perception of the room's temperature slid along their skin. Their senses were dialed to 150%. Touch was the worst for them to experience differently. It was a new langue and a new sensation.

The air was thinning. Ivan felt the change around his ears and over his nose. His lungs found the inhales to drag less and the taste sharper. 

Ivan sat cross-legged on the ground. He shuffled backward until his back flattened against the wall. Al was churning the air. Herding the oxygen particles by taking laps around the room and pacing. Movements neither erratic or smooth. They were syncopated rushes of blood meant to fill the room with himself. Why? He was not the source of heat nor an object needing it. They didn't need it. Ivan uncrossed a leg to lounge more.

“Relax.” He chuckled. 

Al looked towards him rather than at him. If heat was to leave the room he wanted to shake the cool off one last time.

“It's only getting colder, I know,” Al said.

Al stretched out then moved to his knees facing Ivan. The man had white hair and crystal eyes, he looked like he was bred for the chill. He was a creature of ice and snow. But from Ivan’s perspective, Alfred was colored like blunt flames. They weren’t able to see themselves but still, his main concern was whether it would get cold enough to turn his nose pink. 

He remembered that he didn’t like how it looked.   
-o-

“What are we at now?”

“51°.” Matthew read. “No change in levels?” 

“None. Al’s heart rate is slightly higher, but both aren’t reacting to the cold.”

“Do you want me to drop it quicker?”

“I do.”  
-o-

Ivan rubbed the skin over his knuckles and watched Al watch him. They must be feeling things the same way. They didn’t have complete telepathy, but they had knowledge. Ivan didn’t want to speak anymore, but he could communicate his want.   
-o-

“Are we at 40?”

“39°.”

“Keep it there. Ivan’s heart rate is dropping slower than Al’s.”  
-o- 

Al crossed his legs in to warm his toes in the bend of his knees. Ivan was eyeing him with a question he didn’t want to answer yet. He shuddered under his gaze. It wasn't a yes or a no. 

Ivan bit the inside of his cheek. He hadn’t apologized. He wasn’t within the grasp of compassion, he couldn’t have that power until he conquered remorse.  
-o-

“What’s he frowning about?” Matthew asked.  
-o-

Both alphas fingertips were turning a light fleshy pink. 

Al wasn’t going to be mean about it. He would comply when Ivan wanted him to.

Ivan slouched farther into the wall. He didn’t want to do it yet, but he knew that it would be expected of him.  
-o-

“Alpha Excelsis’ heart rate is pretty slow. He looks miserable.” Arthur commented. “Al’s is still up.”  
-o-

Ivan wouldn't give a full keen, but he did voice his discomfort. 

Ivan made a noise that sounded like an apology before reaching for Al’s hands. He brought their separate pieces of warmth together. Ivan smiled. Bringing their hands together didn’t make more heat it just evened out what they had. They locked eyes and Al straightened his legs.

Al smiled and made his way over to the alpha. Now he was sure of it. Al positioned himself close to Ivan’s side on the wall so the only distance left between them was mental. Al was hugging his knees to his chest with his chin tucked into his shoulder. Eyes closed, he felt every layer of his skin turn as he was under Ivan’s gaze. 

Ivan leaned his head on the wall exposing his neck and more of a peculiar warmth flowed from him. His hands sandwiched Al’s. 

“It is now too cold for me,” Al mumbled with heavy lips. Ivan responded by rubbing his hands around his and breathing gently on them. “Is there anything we can do?”

“I don’t know. Come closer.” Ivan’s lips were just as uncoordinated.

Al got on his knees as Ivan parted his legs giving him a spot to fill. Al moved into it and rested his back on Ivan’s chest. Both were shivering as the heat was suddenly attainable. Ivan sighed sadly hands clenching around the cold. 

“I’m sorry for this.”

“I’m so cold, Ivan.” Al whimpered and rested the back of his head on his shoulder.

The air had more than a cold bite, everything was still. Ivan carefully grasped Al’s hands before bringing them under his shirt to be warmed over his chest. It brought some blood back. Al hissed at the cold fingers then turned his head back farther causing his nose to brush Ivan’s neck and…

‘Whoa…’

It was like dragging a match along sweet cedar, Not enough to light anything, but enough to hint. Ivan sucked in a breath. It felt so...correct.  
-o-

“Ivan’s not presenting...that’s not what that is…”

“Bring the temp up gradually.” Arthur breathed.  
-o-

Ivan dropped his hands to his sides so Al could turn. Al let Ivan drape himself around him and rested himself in the center of them. He breathed in Ivan’s scent to let it strengthen him. It was liquid smoke to his veins. Liquid smoke pouring between cedar logs, such vehemence.

Ivan hummed a few low notes and let his warmth and remorse slosh between their bodies. His arm was resting behind Al’s shoulders, Al shifted trying to get closer together.

“You don’t have to feel so sorry,” Al whispered into his chest. He had more to say but Ivan was breaching him with waves. He didn’t dare speak. 

“I just made a choice.” Al bowed his head. 

“I feel it.”  
-o-

“Arthur what-”

“Scenting. I don’t know why, but they’re scenting each other.”

“Look at the infrared monitor.”

The screen showed cool colors besides a very bright mass where the alphas were piled together. The air couldn’t be warm...The iPad pinged.

“It’s an alert showing us Al’s heart rate has dropped considerably, but why?” Arthur said. “Body temps are a degree higher…”

“It’s because they’re both alphas of different kinds right?”

“I guess.”  
-o-

Ivan lifted Al’s chin so to bury his face in the scent. He nuzzled it with his face as Al purred. They weren’t cold, their bodies just happened to shiver together.  
-o-

“You were right, Matthew you were right.” Arthur closed the app and began drawing up an email. “We're going to boost them tomorrow.”

‘Why?”

“They need stronger doses of the stimulant. Put a sedative in the room ventilators and bring the temp to 60°.” Arthur was suddenly very agitated. An idea probably struck a nerve. A plan.

Matthew could see that. He did as he was told.  
-o-

Al groaned as Ivan’s teeth grazed his neck. He hadn’t noticed how sensitive he’d become until Ivan’s hand was warm against his cheek. He took his flesh between teeth and tugged lightly on it. Al tried to inhale, but he was seeing black spots. 

“Wait…” He sighed. The next breaths he took were stuttery. “Ivan wait…”

Hands were pushing his shoulders back, Ivan couldn’t stop. He clenched his jaw and couldn’t tell if the metallic taste was blood or-

‘oh god!’

Al slumped on him trying to breathe as his body floated from his mind. Ivan wasn’t far behind.  
-o-

“Why??”

“It was too late. They feel everything. Now we can't separate them.” Arthur rubbed his temples.


	6. Injections and One-way Glass

Normally, Arthur was in charge of whatever college student he was given. He decided what they could see, what they could control and add to, as well as setting the tone. He built a controlled environment and watched them for progress. He watched them very closely trying to find exactly what made them tick and how they could fit that into the world. Not always science, but intelligent careers. Of course, he tried to live like he was a scientist first and a teacher second, but affection makes complex. 

Arthur hated MECHANISM and could do very little about it. He sent the brightest kids back to specialize in what he deemed important: cancer research and neurology. The most attentive were sent back as psychologists and anesthesiologists and the most heart heavy went everywhere else. Any dreams they had for MECHANISM were purposefully snuffed out by him and him alone. Nobody questioned why there was no “young blood” being hired. In the end, they respected him for “keeping the team pure” or “being gentle with the young minds”.

It was very rare for Arthur to choose a college kid himself, very rare indeed. Something about Matthew must have caught his eye…

It was about time for Arthur to think about what to do with him though. Matthew was a bright kid, but his heart was far too heavy and any information he gathered - which was more than he showed at any given moment. The kid was blond and seemed to play into the stereotype of being ditsy. That was harsh. Maybe he was just shy... - was sloppily organized. Just another bright kid. If only he paid more attention.

‘Such a heavy heart.’ Arthur scoffed to himself. 

“-Arthur are you listening?”

“-Of course.” He lied.

Arthur’s mind tended to wander during meetings with “Hattie” (Harriet). If she liked to think that he was getting lost in her eyes or her perpetually low cut shirt (“how scandalous!” she’d giggle) he would let her. He was not in tune with the inefficient musings of that woman. if Arthur was smarter and less…”queer” or whatever he was then he would just give in to her. He could take the easy way out with her if he wasn’t so...incompatible to her. For now, he kept her on the cusp. 

Poor Hattie, if only he was smarter. 

“So you agree?”

“Yes, just give me more time with them.”

“Them?” Her eyebrows raised.

“Them all.” 

“Then what about the setback?”

“Setback? This is a new opportunity!-” Arthur hadn’t the slightest idea what she was talking about. “-Now that the specimens are pair-bonded we have to break them up. Our new bonded pair isn’t...natural? If we follow my plan we’ll turn the whole system into a well-maintained militia - a healthy ‘pack’.” 

“That’s the plan? Turn them into a pack?” Hattie leaned forward setting her head on her palm. Showing off her cleavage, “You already explained this to me, Arthur.”

“Did I?” She smiled the ‘you’re still cute even when you aren’t fully listening’ smile. “That isn’t it then? I’m sorry.”

“Oh, it’s okay. Working with a college kid does that to ya’. Speaking of, does he know?”

“No, not yet.” He said quietly.

“It’s a huge honor.”

“He’s very bright.”

“He’s very young and doesn’t know he’s to be tested.”

“He’ll know. Besides, he gave me the idea.” Arthur sat up straight for her. “I’ve got a plan.”

“You always do. That’s why you’re our best!” She chirped happily. “You’ve been cleared for the extra stimulants along with the new one, chem is ready for you to take them. Do you have a name in mind?”

“No names yet, I want Matthew to name it.” Arthur stood up to shake her hand. He held it softly for a moment sealing the deal. “As always, thank you.”

What new stimulant?  
o-o

That morning, Matthew wandered into the lab to find a note titled “An Assignment” where Arthur would have been sitting. It read:

“I had a meeting with my superior yesterday saying we’re clear. I’ve been with Chem all this morning getting the low-down. I should join you shortly. Your assignment is to take adequate notes and draw conclusions I’ll want to see. Turn the lights on at exactly 8 o’clock. Don’t be surprised if things are a little strange.”  
Arthur Kirkland (Ph.D.)

Matthew sat back in his respective chair at odds with what to do with himself. He knew what he had to do - it was written out for him - and yet without Arthur physically present…

...one would think he’d be at ease when Arthur was gone. The vacant space was horrid. Though they didn’t talk the scientist’s quite resolve had found a place with him. He felt he knew Arthur as well as everyone else did. Matthew began setting things up. Turning on the monitors, checking the iPad, making coffee, and other general time fillers. By then it was 7:57, he didn’t know what would happen, but he did know Ivan and Al were off the sleeping gas. Overnight the ventilators had cleared the room of it. If Arthur was going to give them an injection he had to work very fast.   
o-o

Arthur was walking quickly as the master of cutting things close would. He guessed he had until 8:02 to fully sedate Ivan and until about 8:05 for Al. The layout of the testing facility allowed him 4 conjoined spaces to work with: the central control or surveillance room was where Matthew and the monitors were, it was connected to 3 other rooms. The east and west walls connected to 2 smaller displacement rooms. They were smaller and more rectangular when compared to the square room along the north way, where Al and Ivan should still be sleeping. 

Arthur and 2 other MECHANISM workers were still flying through the halls at 7:58 and were barely inside the east displacement room when the lights flicked on at 8. He took a deep to steady himself behind the door. Chances were they would be attacked if they made contact in the wrong way, it had to be perfect. There was blood roaring in his ears already - but he wasn’t uneasy. 

What was Matthew seeing?   
o-o

Matthew sat up straighter when the door opened. Arthur and 2 others entered the room, one was holding a trey with 4 syringes on it. the alphas didn’t stir, he held his breath. They remained asleep in the heap they’d left them in.

The iPad was clutched in his hands showing the levels as normal: blood pressure, heart rates, temperature, whatever. He still bit his lip when Arthur got a syringe in hand. 8:01.  
o-o

“Separate them and restrain the alpha humilis,” Arthur commanded. 

Arthur got on his knees and rested Ivan’s head on his thighs. He turned the head exposing the neck to line up the needle. 

“Heavy sedative in hand-” Arthur gripped the syringe feeling the weight of Ivan’s head on his knees. The mass. Would this shot take away his human qualities? What would really come from this? Arthur hesitated to save his soul, not because he wanted to. The MECHANISM emblem was thick on his lab coat. But in the nick of time, Ivan flinched awake and locked on his eyes. “Shit. I-Ivan I need you to just relax-”

Ivan was quick to get away, but his body was too heavy to move fast. Arthur was quicker grabbing him in a headlock. Ivan found it traumatic because as far as he knew, Arthur was scentless. The 3 men were completely neutral to him and overshadowed Al’s presence. Ivan began thrashing.

“Calm down!” Arthur grunted and raised the hand with the syringe. “I need you to- RELAX!”   
o-o

Matthew watched the body melt into limpness. And on the iPad screen, Ivan’s heart rate dropped with him. Arthur dropped his arm and let him slither onto the floor breathing deeply. What a shock to see Arthur looking...strong. The Ipad pinged: Al’s heart rate spiked.  
o-o

Al thrashed in his restraints terrified and confused. The movements were simultaneously sluggish and jagged. A whine ripped from him when he noticed Ivan was on the ground. 

“What's happening???” -Arthur ignored him.

“Injecting the Excelsis stimulant now. Remember this time Matthew.” Arthur took up another seeing and rolled up Ivan's t-shirt cuff. Ivan made a weak hissing sound when the needle punctured him. “Good stuff.” Arthur grimaced. 

Al was breathing quick shallow breaths and getting no information besides the drag of clinical air into his lungs.

“Inject the lighter sedative.” Arthur stood up and straightened his clothing. “This will help you relax.”  
O-o 

Matthew felt like a little kid. Like a naive little brat lost in a mall with no sight of his parents, only a man who said he would help him and a grip on his wrist.

“This will help you,” said Arthur.  
O-o

The pain lasted only a moment. The cold needle slid between his muscles and the room tilted a little. A little black around the edges- whatever. The second injection didn’t even hurt.  
O-o

“We’re done here. Help me set them back to back.”

Matthew watched the 3 men drag the alphas like dead animals. They were as stiff as death but relaxed once they were close to each other. The heart beats were synced.

‘Funny.’

The 2 MECHANISM workers exited the room, Arthur stayed behind, looking at him through the one-way glass. He couldn’t really see him...could he? Arthurs pupils roved just around his face as if he really could sense his discomfort. He was leaned on the back wall with his feet crossed at the ankle. This felt like the very first time they were seeing each other. Matthew held his breath.

“I hope you got everything….You’re free to go actually. Clean yourself up, tonight you’re the guest of honor. My number’s on the back of the note, I’ll send you the restaurant address.” Arthur said to the blank wall. Arthur took off his glasses and nearly locked on his eyes. “The higher-ups want to eat out with us both, I...well, you’ll see when you get there.”

Arthur was young under the fluorescent lights, Matthew was younger in the surveillance rooms dim lamps. Arthur dipped his head and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the ending, but this is the ending to my pseudo part one. Keep in mind Ivan and Al are alphas, that is key. Comment any thoughts, thank you so much for reading!!


	7. Guest of Honor

It was a nice restaurant. The web link Arthur sent him opened up with a slideshow of all their “fine dining situations”: grooms dinners, work parties, birthdays, holidays, meetings, and the last first date you'll ever go on. All the photos had wine bottles and mood lighting. Great. Under the menu button showed rows and rows of different dishes, he couldn't pronounce some of the titles. They bragged about working directly with the local farmers and had every salad combination possible. Very fancy stuff...synonymous for expensive.

Arthur gave him a lot of confused looks, but surely he knew Matthew was a college kid. A generally poor college kid. That evening he'd have to worry about how he looked, dressed, how his voice sounded, how to recover if he made a fool of himself (sorry, WHEN he made a fool of himself) and on top of that he had to worry about how to pay. The website did not include prices. 

He’d just order a side salad. 

The eve of 7 o’clock was almost upon him. Dinner was at 7 because everyone else was a posh adult with a life. Gross. After the hour and a half, he’d spent at the facility he’d returned to his dorm to reconvene with his roommates. They were sad to see so little of him in those days. Since he started working at the facility he hadn’t had time to regale them with tales of science. Any other day would find him seizing the extra time...but he distracted. 

After a brief word, they stalked off to their next classes leaving Matthew sprawled out on his bed. He was washed out.

He so much as blinked and hours passed before him. He hadn’t slept a wink but had blacked out for minutes at a time. He spent hours lounging around like a sea star, absorbed in his profound distraction. But why? Matthew kept staring at his ceiling somehow wishing it would morph into Arthur’s face…

But why? How strange.

Anyway, the evening came and he needed to dress smartly. He got on his semi-solid legs and thumbed through his clothes. He needed something that said “I am not a target for rich-people talk” and also said, “I’m not poor”. Minimum flex. His phone buzzed just in time:

‘Hey kid don’t stress. Dress casual. Look good.’   
Sent from Arthur @6:02pm

Were those easy instructions? Maybe he was just waiting for his word.  
-o-

Arthur stepped out of an all too short shower to look at himself in a foggy mirror. He couldn’t quite make out his face, but he saw his state of mind. Every thought bled into the other until it rinsed away as steam or soap bubbles. He wasn’t quite sure where they came from, but he felt them try to leave. He was trying very hard not to think about dinner. Trying very hard not to think about what his colleagues would say. Trying not to think about Hattie trying to taunt him, trying desperately not to think about Matthew- CERTAINLY not trying to think of his student while he was naked! 

Arthur dragged a towel over himself and wrapped it loosely around his hips. There were thousands of ways for tonight to go wrong. His power over his thoughts was waning and he was tempted to spiral into a series of negative outcomes. Matthew's face was the center of them all. The steam leftover from his shower was violating him. It wanted to seep into his ears and expose the flightlessness of his mind. 

‘There will be none of that here.’

Arthur left his bathroom after one last glance in the mirror. He fell back on his bed and took up his phone. He texted Matthew with one thumb sending a message before he could think twice. He didn’t know where the “hey kid” came from, but there it was. Why is a college kid causing him to lose his edge and a part of his ego?

It didn’t ease his mind at all, but he needed to get going. Arthur stood up and let the Egyptian cotton slide off him. He opened his closet and began leafing through his clothing. Blues, greys, a few whites, what to choose? Arthur selected a plain white button up, and navy tie to lay out on his bed. He moved back into the bathroom to take a razor to a weak 5 o’clock shadow. The layer of cream goes on, gets sheared off, and is rinsed away, leaving him looking fresh. Arthur smoothed on some moisturizer then was out to get his clothes on. 

Work dinners were (unfortunately) Arthur’s last few chances to remember he was indeed an attractive person. At his age people started to focus solely on personality, they forget what they look like. Forget what they feel like. Arthur vowed to remember that.

He donned a pair of black skinny jeans and fastened them around his narrow hips with a belt. He put on the button-up and threw the tie around his neck. He retreated to the bathroom one last time to beat the wetness out of his hair turning it into a modest flow of faded hair.

Arthur stood in his mirror and tied the tie. Sometimes he just had to hand it to himself: he looked hot. ‘How nice.’ 

He put his phone and wallet in his pockets than threw his coat and boots on. Durable yet dressy, it was the January thaw so he had to dress like it. The jacket folded over his shoulders with warm curves and fine corners. He checked his hair one last time then grabbed his keys, setting out to dinner.  
-o-

The address Arthur sent him was accessible through the city’s “stellar” public transport system. ‘Thank God”. He boarded the bus at 6:30 and arrived at his stop at 6:46 giving him 5 minutes to jog 2 blocks if he was trying to be punctual. He checked himself in every window he passed making sure he was still alive. Fact is, he’d almost fallen in the shower when he remembered that he was MECHANISM’s guest of honor. The SpaceX of medical research with too many public accolades to count and enough controversy to keep it relevant was calling on him….he was doing a pseudo-internship with them! Somewhere between his 3rd and 4th restyling of his hair, he’d admitted he was terrified. 

He came upon the restaurant front and stopped to fix his hair one more time. He raised his hands to his hairline then dropped them. He would only make matters worse this way. He put a hand on his pink cheeks and sighed. His reflection sighed back at him asking “who are we?”

Matthew responded: ‘yes, who are we?’  
-o-

Arthur wasn’t worried about being late. It was a silent statement to walk into the restaurant a few minutes late. “MECHANISM employees are always on time.” he scoffed. He parked his car a little bit down the road and got out. It was cold with no snow, nothing more than nippy. He flipped up his collar anyway, walking until he saw a particularly well dressed young man standing...fixing his hair?

“....Matthew?” It was him. Matthew spun around sheepishly with the face of a new altar boy. Arthur gave him his best smile. “Good evening.”

He was dressed in a grey sweater over a white dress shirt. dark skinny jeans, and a muted green overcoat with fur on the hood's rim. He was young and soft, cleanly shaved and anxious. How could someone look so vulnerable and so good? Arthur made a show of looking him up and down adding a soft smirk to his expression. 

Matthew just stared back at him.

“You clean up nice kid,” He encouraged.

“I-why thank you,” Matthew folded his hands behind his back. “So do you.”

The understatement of the year. Arthur was truly a lithe silverfox complete with the mischief in his eyes. He never expected Arthur - The man who he’d only seen hunched over an iPad - to go out pressed and refined. The shirt hugged his middle proving he was fit, his jeans wrapped around full calves and thighs connected to narrow hips.

Why the hell did Matthew notice this?

Arthur caught his eye and gestured towards the restaurant.

"Shall we?"

Arthur and Matthew went into the restaurant and chatted with a lady at the front desk who led them to MECHANISM’s private room. She stopped them at the door.

"Tell me quick, are you nervous?" Arthur asked flatly.

"Yes…" 

"Don't be ashamed to Matthew. You're the guest of honor.”

"But why? I'm a college intern.”

“I can't tell you that yet. Here's the rundown: I'll introduce you to them then we'll sit down to order. We'll talk about MECHANISM until we get our food. Upon its arrival, we will discuss our hand in the experiment, yes? I won’t abandon you in the conversations trust me to prompt you.”

“-I’m not afraid of-“

"Of course you are." Arthur smiled at him. "And that’s fine. You’d be overconfident if you weren’t.”

“Is this a test?” Matthew was skeptical. “You won’t prompt me into something that will make me look…”

 

“I wouldn’t do that. Trust that I know when to reward you.”  
-o-

Arthur opened the door at 7:02, right on the tick. Inside the room was five well-dressed people. They conversed with each other but clearly weren’t into it. They were a group of affluent people basking in their wealth and intelligence and something surprised him: Arthur did not blend in with them. 

The five rose to greet them.

The first was a very beautiful woman. She had long, dark brown hair nestled into a complicated braid and wore a yellow dress with a thick gray cardigan. Her make up was simple and her jewelry was as conservative as three diamond rings could get. All in all, Matthew liked this woman already. She gave him a smile lined with the word “welcome” and reached for his hand.

“Evening. You must be Matthew?”

“Yes, ma’am." He shook her warm hand.

“It’s not ma’am yet I hope.” She chuckled. Carina Delgado, Head of the psychology panel." She turned Arthur and shook his hand just as warmly. "Good to see you, Arthur.” He smiled 

"Evening Carina.”

A tall man in a charcoal suit came up and set a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

"How are you, Arthur?" He had a deep voice and focused eyes.

“Philip!" Arthur greeted him with a less professional smile. "I'm great. Philip, this is Matthew.”

“Welcome, welcome! So this is the new college good?" Philip shook his hand with gusto. "Philip McConaughey-”

“Dr. Philip McConaughey to us. Head of our chemistry department-”

“-and?”

“Previously, my roommate in college.”

"You know, 80 years ago?" They laughed at each other but Arthur kept his eyes narrow. "It's good to have you.”

"My turn to meet the college kid. Come sit down, the two of you.” A man at the head of the table told them. Matthew didn't take it as a conniving voice, but it wasn’t necessarily inviting.

Arthur guided him to a chair facing the head of the table where a man, with the blackest eyes he had ever seen, sat. His jet-black hair was slicked back and his skin was clinically pale. His skin seemed to be stretched over high cheekbones and sculpted lips. He was… sinister.

"Well, now Arthur. Introduce me.” He said expectantly.

"Matthew, this is Dr. Maxwell Long, a board member, head of our testing facility, and son of Magnus long, CEO of MECHANISM.” Arthur lost all his luster saying this. No grin, it didn't sound like a greeting.

"Oh! Ah-thank you for the wonderful opportunity, sir." Matthew decided to put on a gracious face to make up for Arthur.

"The pleasure’s all mine. You, college kids, are the future of MECHANISM, I need to be involved." He smiled at him. Every time he did that he felt like he lost $20. "Now, have you met Harriet Gale? Our human defendant?”

“Oh, stop it, Max.” She waved her hand. “It's just Hattie.”

“It will be Hattie Long if I can get a word in.” He said lewdly.

The woman - Hattie - laughed. It was the laugh one gives when they thought they were winning. He glanced at Arthur who clearly thought otherwise.

"Yes, yes we are engaged." Her colleagues smiled at them. "My job is to be the human’s defendant. That means that I care for the people being tested on. All their private affairs: handling their job, apartment or house, and keeping their family calm and up-to-date. I work for our Alphas.”

“Well introductions over, let's order! MECHANISM’s treat.” Maxwell clapped his hands together and looked over the menu.

Matthew picked up a menu and hid behind it slightly. He found himself following Arthur's eyes across his menu, silently deciding he just order whatever he did same.

Arthur knew Matthew would copy his order. The lad was anxious and clearly afraid to move. Feeling responsible he looked for a dish they would both enjoy.

‘… Anything with noodles would be a disaster for him… Steak is a chore… Sandwiches come with soup, so no… ah-ha!’

Arthur locked his eyes on the ‘Orzo with Arugula’ salad and waited until Matthew figured it out, then closed menu. He'd give them a chance to rehearse:

"What are you ordering?”

“The ‘Orzo with Arugula’”. 

"You know what? Copy that, it sounds good.”  
-o-

When the waiter came in Arthur gave him the famous “I'll have what he's having”. Matthew relaxed with that.

Maxwell folded his hands on the table.

“Alright, Arthur. Let's hear it.”

"OK then." Arthur cleared his throat and sat up a little taller. "As you all know we are testing the behavior changing stimulants to see its usefulness in the military. We've kind it as a way to maximize this primordial state of mind: it can lower stress, lower the chances of PTSD, clear their will, and unite the many turning them into one unit. But along the way I- we found it changes the human body. It's lowering blood pressure, tightening the senses, and - with other tests - could promote better survival in the elements and can be a great way to check the nature of man.”

"How do you know?" Carina asked.

"We put them in a room and lower the temperature to 39°. Carina, how do you hibernating animals survive in the cold?”

"They lower their heart rate to match the cold and their body temperature follows. Why?”

"They did that. And with such ease!”

"Impressive.”

"We could put them in any environment and they will survive. No skin off their backs." As he paused to watch their nods of approval. "We're giving humans back the ability to survive. To endure. This is a good thing.”

"What's the next step then?” Phillip asked.

"More testing really. But we have some setbacks to consider. Such as their odd dynamic: two Alphas. It's obvious the commanding officer would be given the Alpha Excelsis stimulant and those below them the Humilis, but we just don't know how different they are.”

"What does that have to do with it?” Philip asked.

"I believe Matthew has an answer?" Arthur was gentle. “Go on son.”

"Well, we have no reason to believe that a Humilis is able to refuse or defy the excelsis.” Arthur nodded trying to get him to explain further. "Meaning it causes them discomfort to be put in a situation where they would have to. We've been using infrared cameras to track their movements in the dark, once we thought they had begun to overheat (after a fight) when in reality they were putting off pheromones that could be picked up. Those pheromones washed the silhouettes with orange.”

“What does that mean?" Hattie asked.

"Any number of things! They communicate emotional commands, whatever. This is Pop culture's sixth sense turned real. They're able to assess each other in complete darkness, think of that!" Matthew was endearing when excited.

"Yes. Perfect for black ops missions. Soldiers can communicate in complete silence or darkness no matter the environment. Tundra, jungle, desert, whatever they need." Added Maxwell.

"This is excellent work Arthur, Matthew." Phillips said. "A question from me though: if we don't know the differences, how will Matthew’s new rule help us?”

Matthew didn't understand why the room dropped to silence. They all swung their heads to glare at Philip.

"He doesn't know yet. That's what this dinner was for." Hattie said tensely.

"He doesn't know?” Carina almost gasped. "You didn't-”

"I don’t understand-”

"Arthur." Philip admonished him. "This is probably the hardest thing any of us have had to do, let alone a college kid. Matthew do you know anything about what we're talking about?”

"Any idea son?" Maxwell echoed with hard eyes.

“Um… No. But-”

"Arthur explain yourself.”

“It was an idea! I don’t know what’s going on-“ 

“Figures.” Maxwell said coldly. “Your progress report from yesterday said what?”

“I’m sorry I do not recall-“ Matthew didn’t enjoy watching Arthur get cut to piece by his boss.

"We’re adding another specimen to contrast their behavior.” Maxwell sighed. “The pair bonding that you said took place needs a mediator. Someone to help them decompress.” Maxwell made eyes at Matthew. 

"That sounds like the omega’s job. The different levels of alpha would allow them to… What does this have to do with me?" A spark of anxiety went through him.

Arthur refused to look at him. “You actually created the new stimulant?”

"They commissioned me to engineer it.” Phillip followed.

"Upon you’re coopération you would be paid a very healthy sum." Maxwell winked.

“Upon his cooperation? Wait we should slow down, he doesn’t know what we’re talking about!” Arthur said.

“He’ll just have to agree! You can’t say no to this kind of experience.” Maxwell said coolly. 

"You want me to become the omega? Split them up? You want me to be in the room feeling what they're feeling… With the scientists perspective.” Arthur put a hand on his knee under the table. It was too late for them to be professional. "I don't know what to do… This is a really good idea, but like…” Matthew looked around but rested on Arthur for support. 

“It is." Hattie’s eyes were glowing.

"We've brought you here to discuss the job.” Maxwell said. "We really hope you take it into consideration.”

"Would you do it?” Arthur asked with some form of disbelief and disapproval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo oo oo emotional context! Remember some of these phrases fam. Comment down below your thoughts, it's been a wonderful evening.


	8. These Halls

All the people around the table waited. They allowed him the moment being kind enough to bestow upon him the illusion of choice. Maxwell and Arthur had not, however, for separate reasons: Matthew was just beginning to understand the effect Arthur had on him: the way he wanted to lead him, to shape him. Also, to reveal his own disdain for disappointing the older man specifically. 

It was a high level of emotional understanding, thank God Arthur was gentle. His hand was now pressed on his leg. 

Maxwell made a show of this. As soon as he had asked him he had reclined. Forgetting to sit properly, he waited on him. With his folded hands said, “Take your time.” but his black eyes said, ‘Say no and I’ll drown you like a rat.’ He didn’t have to glare to say it, he knew that he hadn’t given Matthew a real choice.

Maxwell knew just like Matthew knew. Arthur tasted the words on his lips and tapped his knee trying to say something like ‘times up, kiddo’.

“I’ll do it.” Matthew declared it himself, but if anyone asked, Arthur would claim Matthew spoke without thinking.   
-o-

“It was good to meet you this evening! Good luck with the experiment.” Carinna held his hand between hers for a beat before leaving.

Dinner had passed before him like most of the afternoon. His constant ache to ask Arthur what to do was ignored like the grease stains on the waiter's aprons. He limited himself to 7 glances at Arthur for the duration of the meal. The words the adults said were strung up above his head with any words he wanted to add in, and soon it was all history. In no time they were standing with their leftovers in boxes and their coats on. The others were in a rush to “get home to the kids” or something like it while Arthur, Matthew, and Maxwell lingered. They were kind to him, they obliged him, and he still needed to back out quietly. He made a solid attempt too:

“Thank you sirs, it’s been a wonderful eveni-” And was thwarted.

“Sit down young man let me tell you a fact and a story,” Maxwell said stiffly. If Matthew had self-respect he would have stood up for himself and declared his age, but he didn’t. Who was he to be brave? Matthew sat back down and Arthur stood behind his chair looking worn. “I’ve run several of what I call ‘self-monitored’ experiments, and each one ended in a similar fashion. They all start with a good idea and end as a complete gong-show. Unwanted media, legal, and familial attention for any party involved.” Maxwell rubbed his left temple. “I know this one is different though. I trust you to keep your head and ward off any unwanted attention. I’m sure you feel the same as I do Matthew.”

“How so?” He asked quietly.

“This is the most interesting, expensive, and profitable drug trial I’ve had the pleasure of leading. But these things get ugly because people are people and significant others are significant others.” Maxwell gave a warning glance to Arthur. “The significant other always wants to come to their partner’s rescue.”

“...sir if this is what you wanted to tell me...there is no SO to speak of sir- that is if we’re talking about me.” Maxwell was visibly trying not to perk up.

“I see. I am sorry to hear that, I am-” If he sounded haughty before this took the cake “-but this will be easier for everyone then. The point of my saying so is to inform you that your life is being put on hold. We have - for lack of better wording - a request for your body-”

‘He could have found a better wording.’ Arthur grumbled. 

“-This is huge, and when things are huge people are ready to sue each other. They want to sue me, they want to sue us, they want to sue MECHANISM. And then things get messy. But don’t worry. I want you to have the best shot in the world.” 

At what? The last sentence felt like a tooth was being pulled straight from his jaw. Arthur tapped Matthew’s shoulder. 

“...Thank you, sir-”

“I’m not finished yet. I’ve already given you bits and pieces of a story, and as a scientist, I expect you can reassemble the pieces and draw me a picture. As for the fact, you’ve tried to start and end this evening with the word “wonderful”. You’re a very appreciative young man. Either you’re the first appreciative college kid I've ever met or I terrify you.” Maxwell softened his tone then. “I don’t mean to terrify you with tales of scandals. I mean to inform you. I am your boss now.”

“I know sir.”

“Thank you for your participation.” Maxwell turned to Arthur and nodded his goodbye.

Matthew didn’t waste time getting out of the room, neither did Arthur. Arthur chose to stay close to his side as they exited the restaurant he’d never go back to. They might as well have been traveling arm in arm with their closeness. 

They didn’t speak until Matthew was opening the doors for both of them. Opening into a cold night, so cold that the ground felt more than hollow. Arthur let out a deep sigh and flipped up his collar to ward off the chill. Matthew faced him with his hood up.

They looked at each other for a moment. Arthur’s gaze took a second to even out, but it got there. He spoke.

“How did you get here? By car?” Arthur was in a daze.

“By bus actually. I still don’t own a car.” Matthew said sharing the daze.

“Do you want a ride? I know the way already.” 

“Thank you very much.” They stood a moment more than Arthur steered them away from the restaurant. The shoe heels clicked and the sound was frigid as if they tread on plexiglass instead of concrete. Arthur pressed a button on his key chain and the headlights on a black Audi blinked like the eyes of a cat. Who knew. 

The passenger side was against the curb, Arthur opened the door for him then ran around to the driver side. Matthew settled into his seat and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. Arthur set his hands on the wheel and bowed his head slightly to rest his neck.

They sat for a while...then Matthew snapped the quiet.

“Anything wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing besides...God, I hate my job.” 

Matthew was shocked by this even though Arthur’s behavior only conveyed his apathy. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that…-” Arthur sighed exasperatedly. “You don’t know yet what you’re getting into. But don’t misunderstand me, I love science and what I do.” 

“Oh. No, I think I know what you mean.”

“I think you do.” Arthur turned his key in the ignition. 

“I’m not sure what you’re getting at?”

“Then let me start at the beginning: what do you really think Max was trying to tell you?”

“Well... I know there was a pretty substantial scandal a few years back.” Arthur started the car, his way to tell him he was correct.

“That was debilitating and unplanned. It drove the higher-ups insane because they have routine scandals.”

“Do they??” Arthur’s face darkened.

“Yes. We have to stay relevant,” Arthur turned up the heat and pulled away from the curb. “After they decided it was over with Max started to insert himself into matters-”

“Matters?”

“Matters of science, leadership, and finances. Nothing within his jurisdiction, but he is his father’s son. As he inserted himself he flexed his intelligence, charm, and family name. He threw the companies already tilted emotional balance farther off key and...that’s not really my point I lost my train of thought.” Arthur ran a hand through his hair looking slightly unhinged. “I wanted to talk to you to tell you…”

“Tell me what?”

“Do you trust me, Matthew?”

The question hung in the air rather than dissipating quickly or crouching between buildings they passed. Arthur was careful not to look at Matthew.

“Matthew, I’m not trying to involve you in company issues, I just need you to know that nobody is secure in any position at MECHANISM. Nobody. Maxwell Long had made sure we’re all co-dependent, everything is a gift to us.” He said it in one breath. “He will pay you, AND he will get paid.”

“Arthur please simplify.” 

“Okay.” Arthur forcibly relaxed his shoulders. “There may be a point within the experiment where I may tell you - urge you to...take your leave. Will you-”

“I will trust you.”

Matthew squished himself farther into the seat to feel the hum of the car. It was nice to have someone else drive. It gave him a chance t remember the city was tall. It carried overhead and curved behind the red light sealing their path. Abstract thoughts came and went creating 5 minutes of silence.

“How'd you get this car?” He asked without thinking.

“MECHANISM pays us all handsomely. Now you too. We’re coming up on your university, what hall do you live in?”

“Henry F.”

“Really?” Arthur’s voice went up half a pitch and Matthew didn’t realize he’d shut his eyes until he opened them to see a slight grin on his face. 

“Yeah, I have a pretty nice window too.”

“Funny how things work out…”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. I and Philly spent year hauled up in a dorm at Henry F.”

Matthew had a choice to make here. The dinner had been rough on them both, Arthur being exposed the way he was and Matthew getting in over his head...apparently. He could repay Arthur in some way.

“Do you want to reminisce?”

“Do you mind?” Arthur was skeptical.

“Only if you forgot the way.”

“Kid, I know it better than you do.”  
O-o

Arthur had to be magic.

When they walked in, the hall was the quietest Matthew had ever heard been. He and Arthur walked around bouncing between talk of college life and actual education Arthur’s face was even and at times he was funny. He engaged him with stories of Phillip(“Philly”)’s antics including chasing girls, getting drunk, and breaking hearts (mostly his own). Matthew was fading with the late hour. He slipped into that odd phase of sleeplessness where you’re bored of talking and just want to listen to a good story. So he listened to Arthur’s nostalgia and inconclusively steered them towards his dorm. He leaned his shoulder on the door but didn’t bother with the handle. 

“...so Janey wasn’t going to lead him anywhere fast. Eh, not without a child first at least.” He chuckled to himself. “Poor Philly…she WAS a nice girl.”

It was nice to revel in old memories...but his mouth was dry. It was work to go over them. Like sorting through a messy dresser he took out each memory, shook away the dust and set it back in place neatly folded. He sighed. 

“My...how many years have gone by?” he chuckled again. Matthew was giving him an interesting look, his head was cocked to one side and his gaze was a little farther away. 

Matthew was nothing like him, but his gaze was young and his mind was new. Arthur thought about the last time he looked at someone like that: college. How he missed just looking at people that way. But now he was old and he had to talk, sort, laugh, cry, barter, and forget...lose touch. He looked deep into Matthew’s eyes then, finally past the almost violet irises and into that man.

The very nature of that man, the pushes and pulls. Ticks and talks they would endure….later. He couldn’t do that.

“Hey…” Arthur spoke quieter. “Hey college kid, you have work tomorrow.” Matthew didn’t break from his daze.

“I do?” Why was Arthur holding in a laugh?

“You do.” Arthur took a step towards the exit. “You need sleep, we have another test for our Alphas.”

Matthew rubbed his eyes. “Our alpha’s...right.”

“Hey, thanks for tonight. These halls mean so much to me.” 

“No problem.” Arthur set a hand on his shoulder then took it up and turned away. “Goodnight, Matthew.”

Matthew leaned on his doorway with his ankles crossed. 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Us and Them” - Pink Floyd


	9. The Unification Experiment

It was a cycle. Science was- is actually. Science isa cycle of knowing and not knowing then testing the boundaries of truth. By that time in his life, Matthew was deeply engrossed in the cycle. He was familiar with it, and it was with him. However, the tables turned when the prospect of being inserted into the cycle arose. Matthew would be tested on. He thought a lot about the cycle as he walking into the testing facility, forgetting whatever life he had outside of it. 

He made his way through the fluorescent light until he was walking into the surveillance room. Arthur was sitting silently facing away from him. His body language said he hadn’t noticed his entrance, Matthew knew better. He let the door clap shut, sealing him inside. Arthur already knew he was there, Matthew just had to ask for attention. 

He was completely relaxed. His fingers curled around a coffee mug that momentarily rested on his lips. The older man took a long draw of liquid before meeting his eyes. He brought the mug down, sniffed a bit to drag it out, licked his lips and spoke: “I already started, Coffee’s cold.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Good. I drank it all.” 

‘Zero shame.’ 

“Rough night?” Matthew settled into his chair. Arthur ignored his question. 

“We’ll be working back to back today. So get your monitor ready.” Matthew swung his chair around.

“Do we have to share the iPad-”

“Nope.” Arthur basically threw a tablet at him. “But you’re young and the liberals got a hold of public education in time to parent you. Didn’t they? You should enjoy sharing. Sharing is caring.”

“Are you going to rip on public education today, sir?”

“I do that every day, please keep up.” Arthur was smiling, Matthew didn’t have to see it to know. “The tablet is connected to all of Al-the alpha humilis’ levels and the room controls.”

“Room controls?”

“I’ve set the alpha in out 2 displacement rooms on each side of the big room. They are separate but the ventilation systems can connect them at the touch of a button.” Arthur quieted.

“So we’re testing the strength of the pair fond?”

“Good. And?”

“You want the ventilators to carry the pheromones? To see how they react.”

“Good.”

“We have to turn the lights on at the exact same time: 8 o’clock. On my count.” Arthur set his drink on the floor. “You ready?”

“Yup.”

“Okay. 1…”  
-o-

The human body, no matter how strong, is not good at fighting off sedatives. It’s not supposed to be. Ivan was bound within his mind, stuck inside a wire net of subconsciousness for the duration of the night. Never sure if he was tossing on the ground or shaking his chains off. He couldn’t wake up.

Why did he feel he needed to? Why was he fighting oblivion? The only peace he found was with Al and Al was…

Soon enough there was light outside of his eyelids. Ivan was struggling to open them soon enough.

His senses were slow to come alive. His eyelids were heavy so he gave up on them. His ears didn’t detect Al’s breathing, they must not have been working. His nose found no trial from him, only plain neutral scents. Huh. Well, surely his sense of touch wasn’t gone. He reached for him and...nothing. Why would Al stray from him in sleep? Al wasn’t by his side at all…

Ivan sucked in a breath and heard the sound bounce off the walls that were closer than normal. Way too close. The room was smaller? He groaned again, louder, hoping the sound would be absorbed by fabric or skin or-

“Al???” Ivan flicked his eyes open and struggled to his knees. He gained no answer, just the sad scope of the room. The new room. “What?!”

Clearly new. Ivan narrowed his eyes in irritation. The space hadn’t been broken in by his scent. It was new and Alfred was gone from him. He stood in a defensive stance, spread so that if the ground shook he wouldn’t be shaken off. 

He tried again.

“Al...” Ivan felt his legs bending, now he was in a jagged croutch scanning the ceiling. “Where are you??”  
-o-

Sorrow isn’t felt with words but through proximity and the many pumps of a heart. Al wrestled his mind from sleep by violently flinging himself onto his other side, fighting down panic and trying to get on his feet. His feet found the tilted ground, his own harsh breaths bounced off the walls smarting his ears and sending him scuttling against a wall. There were voices in his head blurring his vision. They chased him under his eyelids - he couldn’t close his eyes. Instead, he breathed them down.

But the absolute noise. It didn’t stop.

Al banged a fist on the ground and keened for the first time that morning. His noise turned into words after a moment.

“Wh-where are you??”

‘Where is who?’ He asked himself.

Then the noise flattened out.

“...Ivan?!”  
-o-

The ground trembled for a moment but Ivan would be it’s master soon. Like a butcher, he cut the tilt from his mind. It was difficult. His arms folded in and he was able to draw some relief with the drag of his fingertips over the base of his neck.   
-o-

Al sat up slowly trying to gather the sections of his sanity that had spilled into the ground.

“Be still.” He said to the silence. “Be still.”  
-o-

“Where are you??” Ivan whispered to the ceiling. 

He closed his eyes trying to calm himself. Trying to control the spin.  
-o-

Matthew pushed against his desk trying to make sense of what looked like some kind of...attack…

“Tell me how Ivan reacted...Al is spouting nonsense…” Matthew murmured. “The levels are pretty bad too. Heart rate was already high-”

 

“-then is spiked upon waking.”

“Yeah.”

“Ivan was absolutely fighting the sedative, trying to stamp it out of his system.”

“Al is drowning.”

Arthur’s chair swiveled around, Matthew met him and quickly locked on his eyes. His gaze was far away.

“Turn down the temperature and up the air flow. I want to make sure I’m correct.” Arthur was using his monotonous science voice. Great.

“You’re drawing from the temperature experiment?”

“Yes.” He swiveled away. “They channeled each others' scents to stay warm, now they need it to stay grounded.”

“What will you do?” Matthew turned back.

“Nothing besides ventilation. I could probably lower Ivan’s heart rate this way.”

For a second Matthew doubted him.  
-o-

Ivan circled the room until his presence was imprinted on the walls. His scene surrounded him making the room one large mirror. 

He was everywhere and Al was nowhere. What was he to him anyway? Some sort of partner?

Ivan sat down with one knee tucked into his chest. Al was his subordinate, how-why was he feeling this way? He was unable to shake him from his body.  
-o-

The room was getting colder, Al longed for Ivan’s side. He had nothing to tuck into besides the wall supporting his back. He folded himself into it.  
-o-

“Matthew come look at this…” Arthur’s voice conveyed sympathy...why?

Matthew spun around and pulled his chair next to Arthur’s. The close proximity was a comfort, for on Arthur's monitor was a sad sight: Ivan seated in the middle of his room with one knee pulled to his chest. He looked like a dog that had been scolded unfairly.

“Amazing.” He said in awe. “Things should changes as the scents are mixed between rooms.”

“Al is already decimated.” They shuffled over to his side, Matthew pointed to Al on the monitor. “He’s not responding to the cold, just fading with it.”  
-o-

Sorrow was a cold lump in Ivan’s throat, he couldn't completely swallow it. He could only let the emotions roll off his shoulders.  
-o-

Al couldn’t hold himself through the cold any longer. Just when he was about to give in to despair there was an inkling. Barely a spark of Ivan’s scent. Then there was more. It floated down and around him and several individual flecks of oxygen were now helping sustain him. His chest opened up like a swimmer breaking from the depths,

The scent was sincere. A splash to taste on his lips. Al uncurled from the wall in his need and felt a film cover him.  
-o-

“It’s working!” Matthew exclaimed.

“Good stuff, huh?” Arthur spoke softly. “Now give us something to work with Ivan.”  
-o-

Ivan felt out in the open. Not naked, but exposed. It sent a chill down his spine, his scent had been stripped from him. It was being shuffled out with new air taking its place...now he was angry.

“This is all I have:” Ivan stood and his voice began to rise in volume. “MYSELF. All I have is me, and now I’m gone.”  
-o-

Al had a few long drinkable moments before the scent was revoked. His peace from new warmth was gone as fast as it had arrived. It was replaced with agitation.  
-o-

Ivan put his hands over his head and growled before leaning against the wall, falling silent.  
-o-

Al sought the scent out in desperation, even so, he turned into the wall to cry.  
-o-

Matthew was so caught up in his monitor that he didn’t hear Arthur swivel around.

“We need to talk about-”

“I know! They clearly playoff each other's emotions. Even from far off the scent carries and changes to convey-”

“Matthew! Yes lad, but still no. That’s not what I mean.” Arthur laughed. “You’ve given me a great start here but it’s only a start. I scheduled a meeting with Hattie to discuss the next 3-5 week s of your life.”

“Are you gonna’ be good here?” Arthur was pleased by his concern.

“Good as I can, she’s coming right now to-”

“-to steal you away.” Hattie charged into the room. She had a clipboard under her arm and a pen in her hair. “But don’t worry, you won’t miss him long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big sassy mood


	10. Our Friend Amaziah

Hattie led the way with her heels clicking and her hair swooshing. Her disposition was unnaturally cheery and her kindness felt...expensive. Matthew didn’t trust her when she faced away from him, but each time she looked back he felt a jump under his skin. Not a pull, but the jump of suspicion. He put it behind him. Perhaps it was the emotional shock from leaving Arthur’s state of perpetual reflection. He wouldn’t deny certain parts of the older man were rubbing off on him, he didn’t hate it. Arthur kept him feeling like a college student, but Hattie’s gaze made him feel like a toddler.

Hattie slowed down to his pace to walk beside him.

“So, tell me how you like the facility,” She said with a state of arrogance.

“Well, I like it plenty.” 

“Tell me what struck you first. When you got your acceptance letter, was it the prospect of science, the credits you’d gain, or the idea of working alongside a Kirkland Ph.D.?” Her voice switched to awe when she mentioned Arthur. 

“It was only the science. I couldn’t wait to buckle down and learn,” Matthew gave the memory a once over. He hadn’t thought about that day in a long time. “Excuse me though, did you say ‘a Kirkland Ph.D.’? Is there more than one?” Hattie laughed at that.

Lord, her laugh grated on his ears.

“Guess someone didn’t do his research. I don’t know why he doesn’t tell his kids…-College kids.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to show off.”

“Not at all. Everyone who has the right to brag never does.”

“Does he have a right to?”

“Well, I think it’s his duty.” Hattie turned a corner. “Bet he’ll tell you something soon. I think he actually likes you.”

“...What does that mean?”

“Well he hasn’t sent you away with a completely new career plan has he?” She opened a door to her left and ushered him in. “He’s got a knack for that. Does he hold your questions at arm's length?”

Hattie sat down behind a desk and gestured to a chair in front of it.

“Not anymore I guess.”

“Tell me then, does he have dry humor or wit about him?”

“He’s not funny.” Matthew didn’t know why he began cracking up. He tried to cough out a laugh but it was too late. “He’s uh...not funny.”

“Yeah, he likes you.”

Hattie dropped her cheer for a moment. Nobody would have noticed. She turned her computer and began studying the screen. Her fingernails tapped on the keys and several windows opened.

“Anyway, what have you for me?”

“Just a few questions and some forms. A few signatures from you and then a few phone calls I need your permission to make.”

“Alright,” She turned back to face him.

“Question 1: how many years have you been attending university?”

“Well, this is semester 2 of my first year.”

“Well now, those credits really shine through. How…?”

“Oh, I did extra work in high school.”

“Perfect. Question two: what professor at your school is linked to us?”

“My psych professor James Curry.”

“Alright.” She typed a few things out then pulled 3 forms off her clipboard and a pen from a drawer “Sign here, here, here, and here.”

“I’m sorry...that’s it?”

“Yes. That was the only information we didn’t know for sure. We had most of your drawn up in documents and forms already.” She pushed the pen near his hand and smiled expectantly. “This is all legal stuff. If you don’t sign we can’t continue.”

..Matthew began signing while she looked on.

“Stuff huh?”

“Yup. Alright, now I have this long monologue for you before we walk two more places.”  
Matthew nodded and put the pen down.

“So first, congratulations on working with Arthur and receiving credit. Not only are you saving us money, but you’re sparring us from an amateur taking on the case. However, there may be some emotional, mental and physical changes taking place so MECHANISM has provided you with a comfortable living space. You will stay there for the duration of the experiment, just trust me when I say you will not be bored. We will provide you with clothing unless you wish to have some of your own, we will also do the laundry. Bring whatever you think you need.” 

“What about my classes at school?”

“We’ve contacted your professors and several of them have generously decided to tape their lectures, and we know a few of your roommates are addressing their lab notes to you. You may fall a tad behind, but have no fear.”

“What will I tell my family and friends?”

“The data team and I have compiled a list of people within your sphere of influence. We’ll spend the next 2 days sending letters and giving calls. In short-” Her face hardened a little. “-, you will tell them nothing.” 

“...how did your people-”

“Our people Matthew. When you go home today be sure to gather your things, be a bit transparent with your peers and get a full night of rest. Okay?”

“What are you going to tell my family?”

“The things I’m sure anyone would say about you.” Her cheap compliments only added to his now brooding anxiety. “We’ll tell them that their son is smart, is safe, and unable to take calls.”

“I can’t take calls?”

“Well, you wouldn’t want to say the wrong thing while under the influence, would you? Yes, we advise you to give us your phone. Advise only.”

“Oh…”

“Any more questions?”

“I don’t-”

“Great! Come with me then.”

Hattie stood and led them out of the room quietly. She was unscathed from the conversation but Matthew felt like a new man. Or rather a new bunny for them to inject silicone into. Not defenseless, but sheltered. Was he being shut inside a box? Now he was sure of it. Maxwell and Hattie wouldn’t remember to drill holes in the top. His mind was quick to comfort him saying ‘Arthur would.’

Would he really?

They walked the halls for a bit before she stopped in front of a door.

“This is your room for the next 2-5 weeks.”

Matthew opened the door and it opened up to a very livable space. It looked like more of a hotel suite than a hospital room. There was a bathroom with a shower and tub, a queen sized bed, modest television, and an armchair. It was definitely good for him. He turned back to her.

“Thank you very much.”

“We’re glad you like it.” She smiled. “Come.”

They walked a short way down another hall to find themselves in front of a large glass wall. The wall went from floor to ceiling to separate them from an empty lab. Hattie knocked on the door and a man in a lab coat entered from a door. He walked in with his back to them than spun on his heel to see them. He held a beaker of liquid in his hands.

Hattie knocked again and the man waved them inside.

“Welcome, welcome!” Matthew was immediately calmed by the man’s voice, he knew him.

“Dr.McConaughey!” The man smiled at him and set the beaker on the counter.

“Please, it’s Phillip.” His smile weakened slightly when he turned to Hattie. “What can I do you for?”

“I told you to have something prepared. This is the boy, tell him what he needs to know.”

“Right...lemme start at the beginning.” Phillip rolled up his sleeves and leaned on the counter. “In the beaker beside me is the stimulant Imus Pulcer. Pure in a liquid state, brush up on your Latin for me Matthew.”

“It means the lowest...the deepest...pulcer means…”

“You were almost correct. You got Imus correct, but Pulcer means handsome, fair and fine. Coveted.”

“Ah, I see.” Matthew laughed. “Am I really all that?”

“I don’t know, it wasn’t my choice for a name.” Phillip chuckled. “As we go on I think you’ll appreciate it.”

“Will it explain things?”

“Probably. Anyway, let me explain the process of testing. There will be 2-5 days of IV time to secure the stimulant is peacefully within your body. As you know, we start tomorrow. Don’t eat anything starting...now.”

“Why?”

“Your body will crave the nutrients from the stimulant and will assimilate to it quicker. After your bonded to it we’ll put you through 1-3 days of basic medical testing before your first booster session.”

“My first? How many are there?”

“We gave Ivan and Alfred 3, so you’ll probably thrive off of 3. Just don’t think about the shots too much, If you want, I’ll even get you a sticker.”

“How kind of you.” They smiled. 

“After the days of testing, you’ll get 1-2 days to fully gather yourself before we put up in a displacement room for 12 hours. Then we’ll set you up in the big room with the alphas. Arthur and I outlined the process, but he doesn’t know how long it’ll take.”

“That’s a lot of time.”

“You signed a contract-”

“We’ll take care of you.” Phillip was quick to step on Hattie’s tail. 

“Any side effects?”

“Matthew that’s a very odd question to ask, you’re the only that will know. We just don’t know. I have a few theories…”

“What happened to Ivan and Al?”

“We took them through the same process but we also tampered with their memory.” A shadow crossed his face. “While they were on IV they lost tons of weight, gained muscle mass somehow, became irritable, couldn’t sit still long, they were so restless all the time...I know you’ll be much more docile.”

“Will I be?”

“You’ll have to tell Arthur how you’re feeling, just to remind you. All reports go to him,” He warned good-naturedly. 

“How will this impact my body systems?”

“Arthur’s told me, and I’ve seen most changes taking place with the nervous, endocrine, and circulatory systems. Of course, and hormonal changes are huge. We’re limited, you need to give us details on how things are working.”

“I see.”

“Don’t worry about anything. We only need you to show up tomorrow and play the part of a healthy man.” Phillip shook his hand then suddenly gasped it. “Oh wait! I forgot one thing!”

Phillip jumped away and through the door in the back returning with an IV pole ready to be... Phillip gestured to it with an oddly proud smile plastered to his face.

“I may not have been prepared by Ms. Gale’s standards, but I will be completely ready for you tomorrow. I named this IV pole Amaziah.” Hattie rolled her eyes but Matthew laughed. “Come straight to me tomorrow, I’ll hook you two up.”

“Thanks, Phil.”

“Thank you for your time, Dr. McConaughey.”

Hattie was bitter as she led Matthew to the front entrance. 

She acted like a mother keeping him from a bad influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment any thoughts you have! It's always great to hear.


	11. The Distance Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration:
> 
> "Find Me" Sigma  
> "The Funeral" Band of Horses  
> "Come and See Me" Drake (?)

“As you all know, he is a fine specimen. A fair specimen,” Maxwell deliberately chose not to glare at Arthur. “One might even go as far as to say ‘handsome’. He’s smart, he’s young. This is so lucrative. So lucrative, that I am asking for the very best out of all of you.”

“We all ask for quite a bit don’t we?” Arthur echoed. Maxwell’s mouth twitched.

“Arthur gets it people…! We ask for far too much at this company. Matthew isn’t Matthew anymore. No matter how you met him. He’s - and I know the women don’t like to hear this truth - the money, the life, the debt, the death, and the…- he’s the-”

“-folly and wisdom.” Arthur finished for him with a stone face. 

“..why yes. Everyone, take Mr.Kirkland as an example. Arthur, what are the rules of interaction?”

It was early in the morning, 6:32. Maxwell had gathered his rats together to appease the bigwig. Arthur was held up in the boardroom with his tail tied down. Really he was in danger of getting it clipped off. Phillip, Karina, and Hattie were wiser, they just kept theirs held low. Tails low, heads low, voices low so Maxwell couldn’t snake between them and their careers. Not Arthur, he’d always been too proud.

“Don’t engage, don’t confuses, don’t decide.”

“Good.” Maxwell was pleased, then his eyes were boring into him. “Please people: don’t confuse him.”

Arthur had humored him through his clumsy little speech. Had let him be patronizing and had turned the other cheek to give him his moment. At 7 o’clock he dismissed them, but as he moved to leave Maxwell out a hand on his bicep to stop him.

“Need I remind you that we’ll all be watching?” His eyebrows were low. “Don’t confuse him. Don’t sway him, he needs to listen to me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He murmured. “I can’t sway him at all, He’s sure of himself. He listened to himself.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m his teacher, Maxwell. That doesn’t change.”  
-o-

The boy was trudging down the hall. Heavy knees and stiff shoulders. He opened the door, careful to twist the knob all the way first. I gave Arthur a moment to smooth out his mood.

“Must you enter quietly?” Shame on him for questioning him so early in the morning. ‘Ease up a little’. “It’s only me after all.”

“That’s why I guess.” Matthew leaned heavily on the closed door, young within the quiet.

“Matthew, you may not guess any longer. Especially about yourself. Things are gonna’ get grey real fast, you need to know exactly what you’re feeling. You have to know who’s really speaking.” Arthur stood up. “We need to get you to Phillip’s lab, he’s probably ready for you.”

“I have to know who’s speaking?” Matthew rubbed his eyes and opened the door. Arthur shot him a very serious look.

“You may not feel like yourself.” Arthur slammed the door suddenly standing between him and the hall. He looked ahead seeming to check that the hall was empty. Matthew took this as a cue to be silent. But why?

Arthur opened the door and took off charging down the hall. Matthew had only been at the testing facility for 7 minutes and he was already confused. He tried to let it go, but the hall around him was garish and vane. The fluorescent light broke over Arthur’s steady frown in such a way. He felt like he’d never seen the man before. Though he checked to make sure the hall was empty, Matthew realized the building was omitting a controlled pulse of life. There were more people everywhere. More precision in the fold of each man’s dress shirt, and less humanity in Arthur’s character. 

What had destroyed their progress? He tried not to have any feelings about his relationship to the man, but was it not hours ago that he was hearing Arthur tell him stories about his college years? Through the few short weeks, he’d spent holed up in a room by his side he’d learned him. He knew that a slight wrinkle in his shirt meant he would be using more creamer than usual in his coffee. But in an instant that was all gone, Arthur was unreadable. 

Arthur led them down, turned then walked into Phillips lab without knocking. There was no remorse, he just walked in. 

“Philly, we’re here. Get the kit.” Arthur sighed then turned to him. “Come over here to this table, I assume you’ve consumed very little?”

“None.” Matthew sat at the chair pulled out for him.

“Drank?”

“A little water to stave off the hunger.”

“It bites doesn’t it?” Arthur’s lips jumped at his pun but his brain fought it. “Oh. Not what I meant to-”

“May I present the Lady Amaziah?”

“-say.”

Phillip crashed into the room with the IV pole and a kit under his arm. He was cheery for a second and stiffened upon seeing Arthur.

“Hey...I’m sorry about-”

“It’s alright” Arthur extinguished him.

A moment transpired between them that Matthew would never understand. He could only watch the stare past each other. Phillip was the one to shake it off.

“Do you want to give it to him? I mean you two are-”

“No, I think I better not. Maxwell was…”

“Did he really??”

“He did. It’s FINE.” Arthur sighed then softened a tad. “Don’t miss his veins.”

Phillip put on his deep blue medical gloves.

“I don’t miss, you do.” Phillip carried the room’s mood on his shoulders, thank heaven. “Can you get your arm up on the table for me please?”

Matthew compiled.

“Thank you. M’sorry I couldn’t let you eat Matthew, but I really do think It’ll speed things up for you.”

Philip did a few things before Matthew was any actual needles. He didn’t pay much attention to it, just watched his face. Following his eyes as he followed a process in his mind. He swabbed his skin with alcohol once he selected the best vein. Rubbing it under his skin and between his fingers, Phillip readied the catheter. Perhaps readying himself as well.

“This is the last chance you have to back out. You’ll hear no qualms from us if you do.” Phillip looked at him with kind eyes.

“I’m ready.”

“Okay.” He said quietly. “Don’t look at the needle too much, it makes me nervous.”

“That’s a lotta’ talk from a doc-...”

It was cold. Matthew cursed ever millimeter of metal inside him for being lifeless. You never really think of the lifeless qualities of metal until a piece is being used to tap into your most precious bodily fluid: blood. And Phillip really did tap into him. Some of the blood flowed into the catheter, Phillip flushed it out. He attached a tube to it than turned his head to Arthur.

“Bring Amaziah to me after you fill the solution bag, eh? You got that?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Thank you.”

Arthur set a flabby bag on the counter and injected several things into its port. Matthew counted 4 small injections than 1 large injection. All of it was transported into the bag and mixed together as Arthur tipped the bag back and forth.

“What are you giving me?” Matthew asked.

“A few vitamins and minerals, some water, saline, and of course: Imulus Pulcer. You will be fine, nothing will shock your body. You’ll be allowed to eat an early lunch, But I need your body to lean into this.”

“How do you mean?”

“You’re hungry and thirsty. If we get this in your bloodstream the hope is that your body will lean on the nutrients and Imulus Pulcer like a crutch.” Arthur explained. 

“Seamless.” Phillip echoed.

“Not quite, please tell me if you feel faint.”

“Of course,” Matthew assured.

Arthur and Matthew returned to the surveillance room. Matthew realized his handling of Amaziah wasn’t a pristine technique yet. Dragging the iv pole with him was a tad awkward, His IV was taped to his arm so there was no threat of anything getting pulled out. Arthur opened the door for him.

“Are you apt to return to working?” He teased lightly.

“Only if you are.”

They plopped into their respective chairs and began warming stuff up. The monitors, the mobile software, all they needed. Matthew turned on the coffee maker only to find come was already in the pot. It wasn’t hot, just warm. Arthur set a mug near him and Matthew filled it. He was about to bring it to his lips when Arthur tipped it away. 

“By the way, you can’t really drink that.” Arthur gave him a sympathetic glance.

“This isn't fair.” He fake pouted.

“It never was, just wait. Besides, we have work to do.” Arthur plucked the coffee from him and sipped it. The bastard. “Where did we leave them? Night crew took over but I didn’t read their notes.”

“Well, I remember the emotional playoff and the charged emotion from Ivan. They were so…”

“...Confused.”

“Confusion’s the word.”

“‘Confuse’ is a horrible word. We’ll start there then.” They spun away from each other and pulled up the video feed of-

“Oh my…”  
-o-

You never know, it was probably warm inside the room. He was terribly cold. His fingertips were as lifeless as the air and his heart throbbed rather than beat. It shivered within his ribs trying hopelessly to survive. Actually, they were beats at all, just spasms that groaned in his ear reminding he was still alive.

Al had laid down a while ago. His body was strewn out along the wall, his left knee up against the wall. He was probably sleeping, that had been happening for hours. Blocks between sleeping and waking to remember forgotten dreams. He thoughts carried out in phrases of desperation.

‘Woe is me’  
‘This hurts me’  
‘Why me?’  
‘How could this happen to me?’  
-o-

“Where are you???”

Ivan would utter this phrase every so often. He truly was within a sea of sorrow and despair, nothing for comfort besides the rut. The language of his feet on the ground. Pacing away the span of time where his soul was missing.   
-o-

Arthur stood from his chair and crouched down near Matthew.

“...The immense despair…”

“The absolute sorrow and depression.” Arthur echoed.

“What have we done? Al’s having palpitations, he spent the night in a continuous block of REM, Arthur he's in pain-” Arthur began fiddling with the iv pole.

Truthfully he was afraid Matthew would get to know that too quickly.

“Ivan didn’t sleep, he was pacing like a madman all night. His beats and breaths are dreadfully shallow.”

“Arthur, what... I mean clearly-”

“They’re dying.” They said in unison.

“I know. The bond is more of a hindrance than I thought it would be.” Arthur sighed. “They may die from this, we’re going to put them back together. Don’t fear.”

“I do.” Matthew put his head in his hands.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Arthur got closer to him.

“Unfortunately, you can’t answer my questions like that. Now we need to know what going on.”

“I know.”  
-o-

Ivan slowed his pacing. It was morning somewhere in his body. Though he resided in an eternal night, somewhere there was a light, a...revelation. He didn’t have to feel this any longer. The walls were thick but his resolve was thin. Ivan turned on his heel and sprinted to a closed door. He put his forehead on it and flattened his palms against it. It was all an empty hole, everything he was was gone. For a brief moment, he was revived.

He could feel the foreign skin against his.

Throbbing…

He pushed against the door in time with the throbs. Soon he left the rhythm behind and felt the force of his biceps, lower back and thighs trying to break down the door. Forever unsuccessful. He was getting angry.

He screamed it tore his lips with the ugliest sound attached to it. Ivan was so broken. 

Ivan’s knuckled collided with the the white door giving birth to an ugly crack. Again. Again.

AGAIN. 

Ivan lost himself completely. He was stuck pounding into the wall reducing himself to an animalistic rage. Over and over again until the momentary drag of skin tore it away. Undressing his knuckled and streaking blood. The blood and sweat came straight from his heart.   
-o-

Alfred felt his bones cracking, splintering to pieces right before his eyes. He screamed and wailed with the phantom pain. He was burning but the apparition’s coals.

Al was too late to notice his nails ripping away the skin on his calves and arms. Too late to feel the blood swell and smear. But the second his hands got close to cutting away his face he stopped, sobbing, instead. It was pitiful, it was the fire and loss, the gain and ice.  
-o-

“Arthur you need to do something! Now!”

Matthew and Arthur were standing back to back in the center of the surveillance room, both terrified.

“...then we have to release them!” They jumped back to their chairs. “On my count:...1…”  
-o-

Al screamed and coughed out the stench of his blood  
-o-

“...2…”  
-o-

Ivan backed up and prepared himself to run at the door.  
-o-

“...3…”  
-o-

Al stood up in agony.  
-o-

“Release them.’  
-o-

Ivan charges as the door began to open. He didn’t wait for it, he shouldered through it and his muscles slammed through the space that was small receiving several blunt hits.  
-o-

Al limped through the door with tears streaming down his face. Within one blurry moment, he was returned to Ivan’s arms. Chest to chest, Ivan was crumpling him with such splendor. Al latched his heads around Ivan and pressed his face into Ivan’s neck. Desperate to refill his soul with the scent.

Ivan’s bloody-knuckles were everywhere on Al he could reach. His face, his hair, his hip- anything. He attacked his neck with kisses and bit into him.

They never paused their reunion. Not to die, not to sleep. The drunk from desperation were now drunk off body heat. Al was shaking, trembling like a caged bird.

“My skin!” Al wailed disgusted with his bloody arms.

“I know.” Ivan soothed.

“My bones!”

“Hush…” Ivan held him tighter. “My hands will never hold you the same way again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (as always) please comment your thoughts down below of what you think of the progression


	12. Empty Room

Matthew could barely move. His body felt like a fossil...petrified wood! He was horrified. He had the same mindset as a child who’d seen a horror movie on accident. The notion that whatever had scared him needed to remain a secret. You couldn’t be scared, He would get in trouble. He couldn’t come clean, it would only expose a terrible sin he didn’t mean to commit. Matthew was no sinner. He fought to keep his horror compact in his mind. 

‘Strong voice now, lad’ He encouraged himself. 

“Arthur does this display tell us the difference…” The sentence petered out when he spun to see Arthur.

Arthur was lost somewhere. Gone was the pallor of his skin, gone was his sure expression, and gone was all his scientific prose. He looked dreadfully old and winded. His forehead creases were deep and his concern - deeper still. His lips were bullied into submission on his face, forever quiet. 

Forever hiding something from him. 

Matthew’s knees shook from the scene but he stood anyway and crossed the gap.

“Arthur I don’t understand-’

“But you think I do?” Arthur was sharp with him. He was using too much air and puncturing his phrases.

“You do, you always have a theory.” Matthew urged him. Arthur wouldn’t look at him. “Al completely snapped. There was so much moaning and groaning. He was so desperate for something. The levels were all low, please tell me.”

Arthur hesitated and Matthew saw the words on his lips.

“Even if it’s a guess, sir-”

“Matthew, we’re not in the guessing industry.”

“Al’s eyes looked like they were coming in and out of focus. He was limp until he started screaming-”

“Well, Ivan was unhinged!” Arthur turned on him, eyes dark. “He was pacing all night. Searching! Attacking himself for a long time then he turned to break his fists like an animal!”

“What does that tell us?” Matthew’s voice was childlike. “Wh-what’s the theory-”

“Nothing.” Arthur stood up and loomed over him. “Matthew this- he is dangerous.”

“We signed up for dangerous-”

“You can’t just say that.” Matthew wasn’t ballsy enough to stoke his anger by defending his choices. 

“Arthur come on…”

“Fine. Follow me.”

Arthur ducked out of the room in a huff. It was a short walk to Al’s displacement room. He turned the knob all the way before entering much like Matthew had done before. Arthur held the door for him but Matthew hesitated in a jerky fashion. A scent carried and turned his eyes to focus on Al’s only trace: a few bloody fingerprints smudged on the floor and wall. 

Arthur watched Matthew force himself into the room. His shoulders raised marginally like the hackles on a dog. His inquisitiveness squished his anger. 

“What’s this? Tell me what you’re feeling.” Matthew spun with no grace to confront him.

“Don’t ask me that right now! Don’t you smell that??” Matthew pointed to the trace.

“I don’t.” Arthur locked on his eyes. “How can you?”

“...not now.” Matthew crouched down where Al had lain. “He was helpless..this escalated so quickly.”

“It’s only a few prints of blood- How can you detect them??” Arthur checked his solution bag and found a significant amount of liquid missing.

“Madness Arthur. Just tell me.”

“Must you enter so quietly?”

“What’s the theory??” Matthew was getting worked up.

“Tell me why you couldn’t just walk in.” Arthur sized him up.

“Listen to me: what did you learn?!” Matthew was shouting now. They were having two conversations at once.

“Matthew you’re shaking.”

“And you’re not. Al was dying!-”

“Ivan was killing himself. What do you think is going to happen to you!”

“What???”

The question hung in the air for a second, but Matthew hadn’t fully absorbed the meaning.

“Al needs Ivan to give him a purpose. Direction. Ivan needs Al to ground him so he can choose a direction for both of them.”

There was another ugly pause.

“...I don’t believe you.”

“Excuse me?” Now he was irritated.

“I think you can do better than that.”

“Come on.” Arthur settled on saying. He didn’t want to do better. Doing better would include telling him things he didn’t need to hear yet. Telling him the things he wanted to hear. 

Matthew locked his jaw and followed Arthur out of the room. Matthew was slowly feeling stiffer with each movement. Arthur eyed him with an expression anyone else would have called dull. He was hiding something more serious.

They came to Ivan’s displacement room and Matthew charges in to spite him. He was hit over the head with the odor.

Arthur watched him try to saunter in before he stopped dead nearly fleeing the scene. Shaking.

“Matthew…”

“This room reeks.” He said quietly. It was a gruesome sight. There were bloody knuckle prints and dots of blood that adorned the wall. Scuff marks and scratches that were mirrored on Ivan’s skin. “This room feels full of activity. Like the air moves...it unsettles me.”

Anxiety was rising in his chest.

“Does it feel like you’re intruding on a space?” Arthur stood away from him watching.

“Completely.” Matthew subconsciously moved to a corner trying to stay away from the center. The room was just so busy. In fact, everything was busy besides Arthur, who’s face parted the noise. 

“Tell me what you’re feeling.” Arthur squinted than put his hands on his shoulders.“Will you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Matthew swayed under his palms.

“The truth. What’re you hiding from me?”

“Matthew this is so dangerous. This escalated far too fast...This is already affecting you.”

Matthew’s eyes turned cold, he understood. He put his hands on top of his teacher's and shivered. The dull presence of the IV had been slowly fading throughout the whole ordeal, but suddenly his arm was warm. It flowed and ebbed around his joints resting in his chest where the anxiety was. Nothing more would hinder him, nothing besides a cold needle. He swayed again and closed his eyes.

“You said you would tell me if you were feeling faint,” Arthur said annoyed.

“I don’t have to tell you anything. I know you know.”

“Matthew…”

“It’s ill-advised, I know.”

“Matthew you need to tell me.”

“Okay.” Matthew swallowed. “Arthur I’m gonna faint.”

Matthew didn’t crumple or fold, he simply fell against his chest resolute. Warm, limp, not stiff. No sweat flecked off his brow, he only slumped. 

And Arthur caught him. 

He linked his fingers together around Matthew’s back, widened his stance, and let him rest. The young man wasn’t heavy at all. Arthur checked to make sure there was no stress on the IV then checked the corners of the ceiling for cameras not linked to the surveillance room...

...all clear.

Arthur pulled him closer, pressing them together. He didn’t slow his quest to be with Matthew's body. And why should he? He already knew his mind was sound, why not check if his face was? Arthur turned up his face with a warm palm relishing the truth in what was young and pillowy. Matthew's cheeks felt like rose petals, his eyelashes fanned like blond peacocks. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair then began laying him down on the ground.

“You will be the death of me, pet.” Arthur sighed fondly - surprising himself. “You asked me so here it is: the only difference between the alphas...is that Ivan will stop at nothing. Not my best pet, not his pair bond. We all know you’ll get hurt, maxwell may be killing you himself.”


	13. He’s Still Sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wings" - Mac Miller

Matthew dragged himself into a strange consciousness by physically breaking away from his pillows. He pulled himself to a sitting position to breathe. Fear - a deep irrational fear - cut through his resolve. He was quick to check his pulse, hand over heart to find a solid thud, thud, thud. His rib cage was frail but at least he was beating. He checked that he had all his limbs without lacerations and found his fingers trailing up the….up the IV.

The solution bag was bulging overhead.

“...completely filled?” He whispered to himself. 

It had been a nearly instantaneous setting change. Zero time between sleeping and waking. Between falling and dreaming, and Arthur then Amaziah. 

‘Arthur to Amaziah’ he echoed, 

Matthew rolled his shoulder around and let his eyes sweep the room. It felt drab now, everything was sterile and clean. The fabricated comfort of this clinical room wasn’t truly fit for living, it was just a feature. He couldn’t imagine making it his home. He sprawled out his legs in trying to take up as much space on the bed as possible. He had 6 pillows at his disposal and fluffy sheets. It was a fake pampering that he didn’t understand yet. All he knew was the glass of water on his nightstand tempted him. 

He took it, clenched his jaw before downing the whole of it. 

He held the glass in his lap and propped himself up with a few pillows. Nothing was necessarily dull, it just wasn’t in motion. It was as if something had to break the calm. Something had to change or appear. Something had to spill. 

A slow roll came down from his shoulders and hit heavy in his gut.

‘Oh lord please.’

His stomach pitched inside him, pummeling his body. It sloshed violently fighting into his throat. He tried to open himself up with deep breaths - no no no. Matthew staggered to his feet and the glass dropped to the ground shattering loudly. It grated on his ears, his fist tightened on Amaziah. 

The bathroom was close. His last moment of lucidity came upon opening the door: the bathroom was bleached clean. So perfectly clean that it saddened him. He was going to soil this room. He tried to flush the sticky bile down but his time was up. He panicked and ended up gagging in the sink.

He gripped the sides of it struggling to breathe between gags. Trying hard not to picture what Arthur would say to him throwing up in a sink. 

“God.”

Matthew hit a wave and began truly retching. Face deep in the basin heaving and legs shaking under him. It was fruitless and ugly. After riding out 2 waves, the tears trickled down.  
-o-

Phillip had never sat in the surveillance room, not even as an unpaid intern. Most of his hours were spent in the lab. The room was isolated from all activity while having a hand in everything. Watching everything. He had to suppress his urges to look at the doorway. He had to focus on his old roommate and his calculations. He never relaxed. 

“It’s 7 o’clock. What’s he doing now?” They were crowded, looking at the same monitor.

“He’s still sleeping,” Arthur said in a clinical fashion.

Matthew was in a fetal position under the covers.

“I feel horrible watching him sleep like this.” Phillip sighed. “Does he know?”

“Max want everything to be natural… Surely he read the forms he signed…” Phillip wasn’t so sure.

There was a rustling before Matthew shot up straight. His eyes were an unseeing wide. Like a scientist, he gave himself a once over beginning with his pulse and ending with Amaziah.

“...completely filled?” He whispered to himself. 

‘Yes.’ Philip answered in his mind. ‘While you were still sleeping.’ 

Arthur’s eyebrows dropped a notch lower when Matthew took a drink. A minute passed and Matthew was standing. The glass fell from his hands and broke.

“If this was up to you...what would you be doing?” Arthur stood up.

“I’d be with him.”

“Wait- Arthur!” Arthur flung the door open and ran to Matthew’s room. “Unbelievable.”  
-o-

The tears flowed from his misfortune rather than the pain of gagging. After a while it was over. Matthew rinsed his mouth of the sour taste and washed the other remnants down the sink.

Everything throbbed, everything pulsed including the lights overhead. To his eyes, everything was hyper-sharp, hyper-bright- Hypersensitive. He could feel the fluorescent hum against his eardrums. The skin on his back rebelled against the friction of him sliding down the wall. He pulled his knees up and rested his head between them. The urge to vomit was replaced with emptiness but the ground kept rolling.

He heard the door open (loudly) and began choking on Arthur’s expensive cologne. Arthur made an effort to walk quietly but it wasn’t enough. He walked into the bathroom and looked at him with such compassion. Every detail on his face stuck in his eyes. 

“Matthew…?” Matthew answered with a low moan. “Okay, Pet, give me your hands.”

His ears were clogged but he let Arthur take up his hands. Moving hurt, the air was thick and bleary - was he crying? Arthur half carried, half led him back to his bed. He felt like gangly limbs and scattered bones. 

Arthur was extremely careful not to touch him longer than was absolutely necessary, careful not to drag the covers over his skin but to wrap him. Matthew’s eyes were still unseeing and his breaths were little more than puffs of air. Arthur kicked the shards of glass into the open hallway for someone else to clean and turned out the room light. 

He almost didn’t hear Matthew thank him when he left.  
-o-

Arthur opened the door to the surveillance room and met a very angry looking Phillip. He closed the door and avoided his gaze. 

“You know what you’re doing. We have people who could do that - we pay people to do that!” Phillip gritted.

“...do what?” Arthur wasn’t coy all the time.

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Phillip threw up his hands. “Just going into his room like that! Just….- I don’t know what to call it, but now I know what Maxwell means.”

“I do no harm-”

“Yes, you do. Do you remember the last time you did this with-” Arthur whipped around to glare at him.

“What if I said I don’t? What if I don’t remember and I just keep going?” Phillip started to speak but Arthur kept plowing. “Keep going, knowing that this will be different?”

“I know you remember. This isn’t different, you’ll be the one to hurt him this time.” Phillip shook his head. “You came to me that night. You came to me.”

Phillip wouldn’t stand the focused silence any longer. He pulled out some reports on his phone and began the painstaking task that was filling out forms on an iPhone. They lapsed into a silence only heavy on Arthur’s consciousness for 2 hours. A new record really. 

After Matthew’s episode, he’d fallen into a deep sleep. It didn’t keep Arthur from checking his levels every 5 minutes, however. The hours were tense and once Matthew's eyes opened they were given some release. Arthur flinched at this, Phillip didn’t have to see his face to know what he was going to ask.

“If you’re going to go to him, at least bring the files. I have a feeling he didn’t read a single word on them.”

“Thank you.” Arthur tried to thank him.

“Get on.”  
-o-

Arthur walked to Matthew’s room with a notebook and file folder under his arm, 3 pens in his fist, and a tray of food balanced. Easy food for him. He guessed Matthew would be a lot to handle for the next few days. He was being tried in a physical, mental, emotional, and occupational level. And still so young! Yes, easy food to be easy on him so he’d be easy on everyone else. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Matthew’s door. 

Exhale. He expected Matthew to demand the papers he signed. Expected him to demand a way out, but upon knocking, Matthew answered looking...domestic.

Matthew opened his door with a blanket draped over his shoulders and the beginnings of tears in his eyes. Small and timid like a child. He checked down the hall as is looking for someone else. He opened the door wider and let him in.

Matthew sat cross-legged on the bed. Then broke into speaking a mile a minute.

“I’m sorry I threw up in the sink - I didn’t mean to, it’s just that everything got intense - like a car speeding until you just...crash.” Matthew bit his lip and waited for an answer. He seemed to catch Arthur’s curious gaze. “My eyes aren’t crying, I-I woke up and they were just coming down.”

“You know it would be okay if you were…you know. I have a photocopy of the papers you signed just in case you wanted to look them over or review what you’ve already read.” Arthur set the try on his nightstand and handed him the notebook and 3 pens. “May Isit?”

Matthew slid back.

“Yeah sure. I didn’t read them, I don’t need to see them-”

“Matthew!” Arthur put his head in his hands.

“What??”

“Those forms are what give MECHANISM legal rights over you!”

“I know..”

“Clearly you do not. What happened to you recently? Pray tell.”

“It was just a flash. A fluke. Hypersensitivity and delirium.”

“That’s a bad thing. I figured you’d be more angry with these outcomes. Read them now.” He handed him the file. Matthew shook his head.

“Arthur I know what you want me to think. I am okay going through with the experiment. We’re past the point of going back.” Matthew gestured to the iv. “You can’t just take this out of my veins. It’s okay.”

“We could.”

“Arthur, what if I want to see what happens? I know you do. Why would you even create this idea if you didn’t?” Matthew knew how to get Arthur to talk. He could use force on the man. He could pick out his desires, couldn’t he? “What’s the theory? I was hypersensitive, why? I passed out, why?”

Arthur frowned at him. 

“Do you want me to put it together myself?” Matthew suggested.

“No, I’ll do it. The answer goes back to Ivan and Al: The first few hours of IV were easy, then Ivan collapsed, then Al. You passed out easily hours ahead of schedule. Different stimulant, different rules.”

“Ah. And?” 

“The hypersensitivity was to be expected. From what we’ve observed, the stimulant washes your brain in tons of hormones periodically. New stuff happens each time and symptoms start to appear. We have no idea how quickly your body will get used to it. We don’t know how much time-”

“Arthur stop fighting me on this.”

“...right. You passed out because it came as a shock to your brain. It’s never had to create these hormones, it had to “reboot”. Your body is working to find a balance.”

“It was like my senses were dialed to 125%. And things just kept blending.” Matthew started to slouch feeling heavy all of a sudden. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder encouraging him to breathe. “Whoa.”

“You’ll be very tired for the next few days.” Arthur put a hand on his forehead. “You’re a little warm, but that’s to be expected. Take it easy today, alright? Any new sensation, mark it down in here with the time. If you need me-”

“So it’s a health journal?” It took some effort to interrupt him, but it needed to be done. 

“Yes. If you need me I...Any requests before I leave?” Arthur made no move to get up.

“Just one: can I leave this room?” Matthew didn’t feel trapped yet, he knew he would.

“Technically no. Not for at least 2 days.” Arthur said sadly. “Maxwell wants your mind, body, and soul to stay here.”

“What can I do?” Arthur didn’t look at him as he stood up.

“I’ll do my best.”  
-o-

“Jeez ,you’re a piss poor parent,” Phillip said upon Arthur’s return. “What does your best look like?”

“A book.”

“To read?”

“Yes. a good, thought-provoking book so we don’t trap him here. It may help.”

“You’re unbelievable. You know that?” Phillip sighed. “You’re so obvious and he’s not as oblivious. “


	14. Periodically Sleeping

Arthur left him in peace, the peace so coveted by everyone but dead men. In his wake, Matthew decompressed and took up his tray of food. He picked it apart cautiously, not quite ready to trust his stomach. That being said, what was served was meant to soothe: chicken soup, a cool water bottle, and a hunk of bread, His senses had calmed down by then and were ready to accept the right amount of flavor: comforting and simple salts. 

It was something he didn’t know he needed. The stability of chicken soup seemed much more profound having spent day after day without stability. Days in the surveillance room were days spent asking questions and receiving half answers. Any other situation would find his blood boiling, but each moment was ended with Arthur’s explanation. Living within moments unsure or moments gone by too fast. He was taught by Arthur to endure this. Hand fed chaos until it was all he expected.

But Arthur didn’t pour coffee until Matthew arrived. He lit up when Matthew asked the right questions and would glow when he drew the right conclusions. The concept still stepped heavy on his mind. With the older man, he was fully clutched…

...hand fed.

It’s no matter, Matthew had this moment. Rather, he had these days to self-pace, self-pity, and…”self”. He was the source of learning, he was the test subject. They depended on him...Matthew shook those thoughts away. No use starting to spin when he had plenty of time to do everything (anything) else. 

Matthew put his food away on the nightstand and flipped on the TV. He needed an easy way out of his head, why not see if anything good was on? He made himself comfortable.

When one watches TV in new places one must begin by touching all the channels. The human mind begins forgetting it is capable of intelligent thought as they get stuck in a gruesome daze of daytime television. God forbid you end up watching NASCAR. The gritty cars simply pass round and round each “surprising” left turn. How many laps do they travel? Doesn’t matter. It’ll take hours for you to break out and by then all you’ll have to show for it is a checkered flag. 

Matthew wasn’t going to get caught channel surfing. He’d just...endure it for a moment.

‘Channel 5 news...oh, no thank you. I don’t care much for Kim Kardashians’ opinion on the color blue...channel 6 news says...What? “Flat Earther’s concerned about the earth flipping with the age of Aquarius at hand”? What does that mean? It’s all rubbish with the news. ..shopping channels go 7, 8, 9, 10, 11...channel 12 is different because its- Channel 12 news. Great’

‘Channel 34…- Oh no way! Disney channel is still around?! Maybe I’m not so old? Channel 36 is...Nickolodion….If Arthur caught me watching SpongeBob he would revoke all my scholarships’ Matthew laughed at himself. “Oy, I am a child aren’t I?”

Anyway, Matthew submitted to channel surfing syndrome until he was numb to the passing and sound of static. He wasn’t cherry picking stations anymore, he simply stopped at every channel with a shred of interest that got stamped out each time. From “Say Yes to the Dress” to the golf channels. He stayed a long time at some hoping that something would hold his attention but….After a while, he had a thought: no matter how clueless and inadequate he felt in the surveillance room, he was never this bored.

No matter. 

Matthew turned the volume down until it was a warm stream of gibberish moving past his ears rather than in them. On his nightstand sat the spiral notebook Arthur gave him. A “health journal”. Technically a tool, but why couldn’t he use it to escape boredom? 

To escape period. Arthur said Maxwell wanted his mind, body, and soul to stay contained. 

Not restrained surely, but monitored. 

(Which is better?   
Anything he wrote down would end up in front of Arthur’s eyes.   
That was enough.   
To be restrained is far better than to be monitored-)

Is it? To be monitored and restrained is not easier than being simply “contained”. 

(He was contained and monitored.   
That was what he was.   
Arthur sounded uneasy when He had told him he’d not be allowed to leave-)

ONLY for 2 days.

(He was contained, what was that word supposed to mean to a legally free man?  
Was he a legally free man?)

He could move within the room-

(-Physically. But every breath, every thought or pain was heard by them.) 

If Arthur didn’t notice him before, he’d notice him then. 

(If Arthur didn’t notice him?)  
But was that the goal? Now he HAD to notice him. He was paid to, and each time his revolving mind orbited the thought, he realized that he himself (Matthew) had not been the Sun (center) of his solar system for a while. Not the turning point at all just a planet subject to some mechanism. 

Huh. No way to escape, not even in writing. 

So Matthew was everything but restrained? That’s okay, that’s alright. He wanted this to happen. Right? He signed the documents and made a few choices - they made more choices BUT he made decisions and that’s fine.

Once more he looked at the health journal. It had a black cover and was awfully clean and inviting. He picked it up and took a black pen out of the coiled spine. He opened it to the first page behind the cover and wrote his name in the top right corner: Matthew Williams. Before he wrote anything else he promised himself:

“I, Matthew Williams, will not use this HEALTH JOURNAL as my ticket out of boredom.”

The pen was smoothe in between the lines and set forth as he composed a memo: “January 15th @ 9:13: feeling okay. I recently threw up so I’m a bit uneasy but that’s to be expected. Arthur says my forehead is warm but I feel no fever.”

He put down the pen to think: ‘Is that all they need? A timestamp and a few words or do they need...more?’

What is more? Matthew wasn't one to talk endlessly about his feeling, but he wasn’t one to throw them away. Or, at least not all of them...what did they expect?

He wanted to say he had no anxiety about the process and what would happen-

(-Inside his body.   
He was still connected to an IV.   
He was always careful because now it was too late, it was in him.)

He’d like to say he felt no lasting qualms with the paperwork he’d signed  
And that he could move on feeling completely sure  
Completely confident that he-

(-should have fucking read them.)  
No. He didn’t need to read them.  
MECHANISM didn’t want to hurt him.   
He could always stop the experiment whenever he wanted to  
Right?  
(Right?)  
Right. No matter.

He picked up the pen: “The only emotion I feel is boredom. If that is an emotion. Television isn’t as engaging as I thought it would be.” Especially not while living in a government paid testing facility. 

That was enough for today.  
-o-

On his bed were 6 pillows in total. Matthew put the health journal away and tossed 4 pillows onto the armchair resenting how fluffy they were. He wasn’t some little doll. Matthew patted down the 2 he had and hunkered way down. It was settled, he was settled. There was no use getting into a mortal coil when he had so much time to sleep. Maybe his problem was he couldn’t find peace while bored? Matthew planned to drift away somewhere napping. It didn't matter because it was no matter.

He planned to schluff off the running and vomiting and...crying...and put it down a hatch and never open it again. He sighed a shaky breath and closed his eyes. And it worked….

...until 9:50 am when he woke up to roll onto his other side. And from then until 10:47 am he slept, but he woke to fluff his pillows. It was fine, his mind was blank. 

Blank until noon. Someone left him food so he sat up and ate. He felt the pull to lay back but his senses were all blank and his mind was linear. He fell asleep after eating and woke up again at 1. Then a blink to 1:10, then it’s 2 and Matthew just can’t stop. It all became so…”relative” or something.

Every breath was him alive but each blink was sleeping or waking until he was fading and changing positions every moment. Moments can’t be measured but they could be counted. Matthew counted them even when the naps lasted hours. It was like being on a spinning trampoline. Every bounce kept you suspended for a minute but once you slammed back down, you got a little twisted. 

2 to 3.  
3 to 3:25.  
3:25 to 5.  
5 to 5:30 and so on, so on, so on until night, which hit him hard and slow. 

10 o’clock, by that point Matthew was sitting up rigidly clutching his clock like a madman. He had nothing to look forward to and nobody to cry out for. It was a weird mood, he knew 10 o’clock wasn’t peak blackness nor the crest of night, but it was something. He had to separate himself from the clock and force himself to relax. The blue light from the clock only passed too far into the darkness. He couldn’t trace it, he could only wonder where the light had to go all alone in the dark.

‘Photons,’ he chuckled just to see if he could. ‘What are those anyway?’

He knew what they were well enough, but the thought of Arthur answering his question stirred him. In the dark of the facility and relative quiet of his mind, he picked his teacher apart until there stood his partner. He stripped away the brashness, hyper-focus, and intelligent until all he had was Arthur in a pressed shirt smelling of expensive cologne and coffee. Without the brashness, he would finally drink and taste. Without the intelligence, he would rely on his character to guide Matthew (he was certain that that was all he wanted to do), and without his hyper-focus maybe he would see Matthew was stripped beside him.

‘Anyway, he needs me to.’ Matthew promised.

The night was quiet and he was alone hoping someone was monitoring him just so he didn’t have to be so blatantly...himself.

“...Arthur….what have you done to me??”


	15. Hinges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long

8 o’clock in the morning. 8 o’clock meaning Arthur and Phillip would be in the room waiting for Matthew do something. They were just sitting around watching him...He wanted to scream…But he wouldn’t do that. Matthew felt the morning weight heavy on him and his...joint actually. There was a cold space between his hinges that bit at his bones as he sat up. He hurt, this kind of pain didn’t come from sleeping as much as he did yesterday, it was chemically created. 

Everything Arthur had said to him before was slowing being put into perspective:

He was a test subject. 

Matthew looked at his arm.

‘You.’ He thought ruefully. ‘You are the cause of this.’ 

The IV port was still piercing his hand. Phillip had taped it down expertly, no matter how much thrashing and position changing he had done the day before it was still stuck fast. Forever feeding the liquid stimulant into his veins - his body. 

It was in his skin like a white vase on a corner table. It was begging to be pulled out like a vase asking to be smashed to bits. He could do it. He could do it right there, he could end it.

Matthew at up painfully. Raising through the pops and clicks until he was seated with the sheets pooled across his straight legs. He felt like a willow tree with the weight of pain on his upper back. When he tried to stand his knees ground together as rusty gears and nearly dropped him to the ground. He gritted his teeth and fell back on the edge his bed willing the pain to die down - ‘No use moving,’ he reasoned. He had nowhere else to go. He relaxed on himself and grabbed the health journal turning to the second page to begin the day's memo:

“January-” even his fingers??? Somehow his fingers were feeling the strain as well. They too moved across the page like the metal workings of an ancient fountain pen, tinny in their catatonic state. “-16th @8:42 am, severe joint pain everywhere, writing is hard.”

He couldn’t bring himself to grip hard and the words became light chicken scratches. Matthew tossed the health journal squarely on the nightstand before attempting to stand up again.   
-o-

“You know, it’s a shame doing this to such a young body.” Phillip sighed while drinking what would have been Matthew’s cup of coffee. “He looks like my old man!”

“We’re all old men by now, aren’t we?” Arthur said.

If he was being honest with himself, the thought of being old only scared him when Matthew was in mind. He was still SO young, yet the monitor showed his body strapped to a rigid spine.

“Look at him, by the end of these days he’ll be so broken!” Arthur was grim, under his breath he whispered: “...but, I’d still take him broken.”

“It’s our job to take away his brokeness.” Arthur scoffed and crossed his arms.

“That is ALL I’ve been doing! Maxwell certainly had something to say about that.”  
-o-

He couldn’t do it. Matthew flopped back into this bed and took up the TV remote praying for something to distract him. Anything good. He turned it onto channel 43 and found “Ocean’s Eleven” playing. It was in the middle of the film, but at least it was engaging.  
-o-

“‘Ocean’s Eleven’? Young people rarely have good taste.” 

Arthur looked forlorn again. “So what if he’s young?”

“His taste in men is poor.” Phillip tried to cover up the slight dig with a laugh- ”I mean, it’s so similar to yours!”

“My taste wasn’t bad-”

“‘ISN’T bad’. Don’t make me laugh…” Phillip managed to suck all the breathable air out of the room.

“I’m not laughing...in every relationship...things just happen…” 

“...Do you think we should talk about...it?-”

“Do you really want to do this now - we’re working!”

“All we have is time here. I just think we need to do this!” Phillip was leaning forward in his chair and pleading. “Now is a good time to talk about this.”

“My brain is focused on Matthew right now-”

 

“That is EXACTLY what I mean! I know exactly what “he means to you”. I see it every time he moves. I don’t want to be too late.” Phillip spoke with authority he didn’t possess. “Look at how he looks for you in everything.”

“How is that?” Arthur was impatient to hear his...feelings were perhaps returned. Arthur turned off the monitors and turned his chair to face him.

“He looks at you like you're his guiding star.” Phillip sighed. “I think you’re gonna’ get hurt again. Except for this time you have to worry about medicines, drugs, the US government, and a multimillion dollar testing facility.”

They were seated in a dim surveillance room. It only grew dimmer and nastier as an old memory creeping up the side of the wall and perched on Phillip’s shoulder.  
-o-

‘It’s was January, it’s not out of character for the grey chill to seep beneath joints...it’s fair what with the weather being frightening and such...’ Matthew rationalized.

But surely the chill shouldn’t freeze and splinter between his kneecaps! He couldn’t take much more, but he didn’t want to give up. He didn’t want to think about blaming the stimulant for his pain, he just wanted to be better. 

Matthew threw off his shirt and retreated painfully to the bathroom. This kind of joint trauma could be cured by nothing more than a hot shower.  
-o-

“I need to get to him.” Arthur stood up.

“You really don’t. I know what you’re doing, and it’s pathetic.”

“These are my methods.”  
-o-

Matthew stood in the center of his room with one fist grasping Amaziah. The iv pole was cold and the solution bag was empty. It looked like wet onion skin hung out to dry and the small tube from it sagged low. Had he longed since the moment it was plugged in to pull it out? No, but now he needed to. Once it was inserted things began to change, it hadn’t been much but it was still one day of confusion.

Matthew ripped off the tape.  
-o-

“Why are you going?”

“I’m giving him this book so his brain doesn’t rot in that place.”  
-o-

It was empowering..it was far too late. The stimulant was in him, with him, beside him. 

Matthew left the Iv pole in the middle of the room and walked into the bathroom. He ignored the bleach white that reminded him of his sickness and turned on the shower. Hr just needed to get under the spray. He tested the water with his hand feeling the hotel-like hollowness even in the droplets. It stung like fabrication.

He stripped himself bare and looked at himself. The mirror barely reached past his shoulders but it was enough. It had been a long time since he really looked at himself bare. 

A man. 

It had been long since he'd fretted over himself or decided he hated something...thank god he was out of practice. He peeked back the curtain and fully realized his nakedness under the stream...warm. Rivulets trailed down between the layers of body covering his lungs and down the backs of his legs, it was...holding him. Washing him. The pain in his joints was being plucked away as he ran his hands along himself.

Beneath, beside, across, whatever. While naked he was himself. He was valid this way, but he still felt modest. Whether it was the taps of water on the shower floor or the perfect whiteness of the room he felt like an absolute. A piece of the whiteness because he was untouched.

Unloved in a way that could bring pleasure. He was a rose or pilgrim strong in his virginity. Strange. Perhaps it was well for a lamb like himself to be washed with white soap in a white bath. 

Ever bit: unhindered.  
-o-

Arthur was walking fast and running cold. He stopped in Phillips lab and took one of the predicted solution bags and a kit for reinsertion. Under his arm was the thick book. Arthur had been working for MECHANISM for years and he knew the white walls could make a man go insane. Matthew didn’t have any out in this situation, he just had his mind.

Arthur wanted his mind to remain with them civilly.

After the lab, he walked into Matthew’s room quietly. The shower was on creating a quiet thrumming sound through the walls and a thick crust of steam came up from under the door and into the room. Arthur sat on Matthew’s bed after grabbing the Iv pole. he began to replace the solution bag and prepared the kit on his lap, ready to receive Matthew.   
-o-

Matthew was having the time of his life warming up and getting pain free. He washed away his stress sweat and ran his fingers through his neglected hair, but it was soon time. He shut off the water and took a towel off a rack. He wrapped himself together, dry then dressed only his bottom half. Now that he was running hot (also a side effect) he had no reason to wear a shirt.  
-o-

The moment Matthew walked out of the bathroom Arthur began having a crisis.

Among the white walls of Maxwell’s palace was the pale pillows of Matthew’s cheek. The fan of an arrogant peacock overshadowed his eyes as he blinked and his eyelashed flitted open and closed. Matthew’s eyes were an iron-blue with little flecks of indigo, they were solid spheres that greatly contrasted the softness of his figure. The shape of his eyes lined by a brush that melted into every curve on his face accentuating the youth. His hair was provocative, wet and finger-combed over to one side.

Matthew’s neck had enough..real estate that Arthur had to wonder what it was like too…-they locked eyes. 

Matthew couldn’t just blush, instead, it sparked over his cheekbones than dripped down from his face to his neck and over his alabaster chest turning it the color of his heart: the rawest rose. He had a beautiful cinched waist. It was out of character for a man but correct for Matthew, any woman would covet it. His sweatpants were hanging low on narrow hips but Arthur didn’t dare look long-

“I uh, didn’t know what to do about the IV so I just, you know, pulled it…-”

“No, yeah. It’s-...it’s fine, but if you could just…” Arthur grasped the kit. “Come here please?”

Matthew needed to trust him, after all, this was the first time they would establish a connection.


	16. Calculations and Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If I Go, I'm Goin” - Gregory Alan Isakov

Arthur sat on Matthew’s bed with a stethoscope around his neck and an IV kit on his lap. His eyes were trying to look everywhere besides Matthew though they chased him around the room. He was sporting a liquid blush wet on his cheeks but it was no match for the one Matthew felt stretched over his chest. 

“Come here?” Arthur said sheepishly.

Matthew sat beside him with his hands folded over his thighs (which he kept looking down at). Arthur opened the kit to grab disinfectant and latex gloves. Arthur tipped up his chin gently. 

“Are you nervous? Is there anything I can do to make this easier?” Matthew was taken aback by the sincerity in Arthur’s voice. It was a step back into the man rather than a pace into the brain. But Arthur did have a marvelous brain…”This is only routine. I have to replace the IV and get you flowing with this new solution. Alright?”

“Okay.”

Arthur took his hand and swabbed it with the disinfectant. Arthur connected things to other things then swung Amaziah closer to them. The sticky latex came stuck and unstuck between his skin and Arthur’s.

“Do you remember the sensation you had before you fainted 2 days ago?”

“Yes.”

“Count on that sensation. You may have to get used to it.” Matthew became aware that Arthur was not releasing his hand. “This may be worse than before, again, if something feels off, tell me.”

“I signed the papers-” Arthur frowned and gripped his hand ever so tighter. “-Hey! We’re over this!... Right?”

“I will follow your lead, Matthew. I just...whatever you say. Just know that this is a much more concentrated version of the stimulant.” Arthur was frowning.

To punctuate their exchange, Arthur breached his skin and the needle slid into him. Arthur set up the catheter and taped up the drip to his arm. He put the kit away but kept his hold on Matthew’s arm completely unaware of what he was doing. He had no business rolling his flesh around, no business testing to see if Matthew really was a rack of bones. 

“...I’m just trying to get the blood…” He chuckled. Matthew was mesmerized. His eyes were and cast off somewhere else but his cheeks reacted for him. Normally Arthur would have let him stay that way, but he needed him present. “Hey, come back.”

“..I’m sorry?” Arthur took off this stethoscope trying his luck.

“I need to listen to your heart and lungs. Just to see everything is clear, you know?” Arthur put the cold diaphragm on Matthew’s chest. “See? Heart…”

Matthew shivered out of his trance and Arthur pressed his other palm between his shoulder blades. Warm touching warm, no longer thinking of latex gloves. In Arthur’s ear was the bass tap of Matthew’s heart. All the love he had to give (symbollically0 trapped in a ribcage - protected. The bass tap translated to punches through walls in Matthew’s inner ears. Though he tried to stay calm they were picking up speed.

“...lungs…” Arthur wasn’t clever. He took the stethoscope diaphragm and placed it on Matthew’s back. The second hand stayed relevant on his biceps, fingers cupped to cradle the lithe section. Matthew bent like a leaf feeling something building. “...Breathe for me.”

It wasn’t a vulgar phrase but Matthew was gasping. His chest opened up to spill birds. They were sinewy crows that shook themselves out beside his spine. They were the feathers he choked on and the black spots in his brain. Matthew breathed cold then he breathed out hot steam, feeling the imprint of Arthur’s hand. Arthur felt the shift immediately.

A dam broke inside Matthew and him, quite, listening to his lungs. He put his focus towards catching Matthew if he keeled over. Arthur felt Matthew’s body push back on his as his airway seemed to open farther than needed.

“Arthur I’m gonna faint.” Each word was a full balloon and the period: a pinprick.

Matthew’s hand raced to his chest and pressed Arthur’s hand over his flying heart. Matthew shuddered than relaxed into more of an embrace. Arthur supported his weight and coiled his arms together. 

The air was chemicals then it was smeared paint, then it was components he had to pick apart. They rearranged into a distinct scent for Arthur. Matthew twisted from his grip and lunged to rub his jaw against Arthur’s neck trying to get close to the fragrance driving him mad. 

Arthur was stunned...this wasn’t what he…

“Matthew...what-” Matthew pushed him back and away from his bed. 

“Get out. Your cologne is overpowering me-”

“-is this a reaction? What-”

“Get out of here!” Matthew was pleading. “We’ll talk but I need- I need-”

“Okay, okay!” Arthur stood stiff and shocked leaving the room with his tail low. 

Arthur got outside the room and closed the door quietly. Leaned against the door, he ran his hands through his hair trying to fight off a wave of despair. It was horrible discouragement that turned the tips of his ears pink and brought back old memories. A precise one flitted through his mind of a girl he’d known: Cristy. Back in 10th grade, he had been casually invited to exchange several promiscuous kisses with her...long story short he hadn’t possessed the skills to engage in the rest of her...plan.

It was 10th grade...she was the last girl he’d kissed. The first and the last kiss from a GIRL. 

Anyway, he felt like he had after kissing her. Inadequate, embarrassed, and confused. To escape that mindset he fell back on logic: “it isn’t the right time”, “it wasn’t a kiss that happened between you two”, “Matthew has enough of a handle on himself to establish distance”, “it isn’t the right time now”. 

“...now isn’t the right time to...hold it!” He said to himself. “I’m not wearing ANY cologne!”  
-o-

Matthew crouched on his bed with his arms thrown over his head. He didn’t writhe but shook quietly. He was trying to steal back his regular state of mind but each gasp was a gallon of new components he didn’t have the strength to pick apart. It was one moment of mania that sent him spinning: Arthur's scent. Had he just realized it? Arthur’s touch, Arthur's brain, that’s what his body seemed to want. 

So he called out to him.

“Arthur! Come back in you need to explain this to me!”

Arthur opened the door timidly finding Matthew curled into on himself on the bed. “I’m here.”

“I just….I’m so confused and out of it. But you know that. Soon after I was connected to the stimulant I had some kind of attack and lost. And upon waking I was hit over the head with nausea!” Matthew’s pitch rose with his misfortune. Winding himself up. “And you saw me yesterday! I slept but felt nothing. I was fighting myself all night! Something is so torn and I don’t know what about!- Mood swings all the time!-”

“Alright breathe!” Arthur grabbed his shoulders firmly. “Hey! What is this about?”

“...When you do things like that I lose my train of thought…” Matthew mumbled. “I don’t know.”

“We don’t have time to start at the beginning.” Arthur put a palm on his forehead. “I hope this is normal because none of your levels explain anything to us. What happened last night at 10 o'clock?”

“What?”

“You were awake for a long time at 10. Heading towards insomnia. What happened?”

Matthew didn’t remember much from yesterday at all. But he remembered laying flat as a board thinking about his teacher...yes he remembered thinking about Arthur. 

“I was having a crisis of confidence late last night. Nothing more.” Lies are heavy things in heavy rooms. 

“Anything you want to ask me?” Arthur asked.

The light of his room moved and split across his brow. Matthew thought of the photons and electrons and how they gave him so many things. He thought about elements and atoms and cells and bodies and touch. All the things a scientist is supposed to study. Matthew wanted none of that. None of the push and pull, none of it.

“What’s happening to me?”

“It’s all going to even out soon.”  
-o-

It’s not an odd pattern when someone enters your life the way Matthew had they become harder and harder to leave. Arthur said goodbye, closed the door and started down the hall feeling much better. Matthew was solidifying himself as an alpha’s omega early on. It was good for progress and meant a speedier...recovery. Unfortunately, he didn't know what any kind of recovery would look like or if any of the test subjects - ‘Whoa, stop’. Matthew was one of them now…’harsh.’ would “recover” at all.

He’d work it out once they got there. Arthur walked to the surveillance room completely lost in thought. Calculations and concerns flitted past him until the surveillance room door opened in front of him revealing Maxwell and Hattie. 

Maxwell was seated in his chair and Hattie was standing at his side - their usual position. Maxwell’s face was conservative, showing nothing to help him know how to approach the situation. Hattie was sporting a shit-eating grin.

“Can I help you with anything, sir?” He only addressed Maxwell so Hattie got the message. He wasn’t in the mood.  
“Nothing much Mr. Kirkland, I just don’t spend as much time on the floor as I used to. I wanted to stretch my legs after a meeting with the representatives from the government. I gave them good reports-” Maxwell held out a hand and Hattie placed on of Arthur’s clean mugs onto his palm. “-tell me I was being honest.”

“Oh? I figured you’d already know.”

“Than I guess I want your perspective. I mean, look at you.” Maxwell and Hattie gave him a look-over. “You are dreadfully discouraged and not so happy to see the faces of the people on your team: your leadership.”

“Matthew should be doing well. The new strain will speed this up-”

“‘This’ is something I don’t know how to help him recover from.” Arthur interrupted Hattie. “This is big-”

“You don’t need to help him come down. We pay people to do that.” Maxwell scoffed. 

“Those people aren’t around to see what I’m seeing! What happened to his team? Where is everyone?”

“I moved them all to bigger better things.”

“We don’t have anything as big as this do we?” Maxwell’s eyes roved around the room like he had a secret he wanted to share. Arthur would not humor him. He would not endure him. “Please don’t answer that.”

“I wouldn't have the time.” Maxwell stood and Hattie folded her hands tensely. “I was just checking in. Making sure nothing was confused.”


	17. Hip Under Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This is the last boring chapter I promise, but this sets several things up so you need to actually read it. No skimming loves. 2) If you’ve read the picture of Dorian Grey you will probably understand it better.

Matthew spent a long time spinning and breathing after Arthur left. Much like the cold throbs of a headache, the new stimulant washed over him. His breaths were erratic and the scents needed to be fully processed. In his head, he gave each trail a name: “sheets”, “Metal”, “Dust”- whatever he thought he knew before was colored in a high definition and difficult to understand...But it would all even out soon.

He laid flat on his back and traced lines in the ceiling with one eye closed. Pitiful, bored. ‘Pitiful and bored’ he said to himself. He sat up and looked at his nightstand: a remote, a notebook, and Arthur’s book. 3 ways to go braindead. The book was his best bet. He grabbed it and ran his fingers over the raised letter on the spine: “The Picture of Dorian Gray” by Oscar Wilde. Originally, he would have pegged Arthur as a man who despised the fictitious, but the novel said otherwise. The cover was worn from years of being read, he could feel the days of Arthur's ponderings in the hardcover. The title suggested some level of deeper poetic thinking that Matthew would enjoy, but it was hard to imagine Arthur settling in for anything remotely unreal.

It was hard to imagine him settling at all. 

Matthew opened the book and resolved to read the book from his and Arthur’s perspective. 

The novel opened into a slow ivory colored scene (1) of men in an art studio. The painter, Basil Hallward, and his portrait, Lord Henry. Everything in place for a beige little star. Perhaps wordy for a bit, but plush characters speaking because they can cut, spar, and refrain. Refrain from danger and truth perhaps. 

“What is the secret of your soul Basil?” Matthew asked himself audibly. Not yet 10 pages in and he was worried for his heart.

Then Dorian was introduced as “wonderfully handsome” and one with “all the candor of youth”. If Matthew was as cynical as Arthur he’d dismiss that paragraph as fluff but there was something about it that made him wonder: when had he known Arthur to appreciate beauty of any kind? Or “youth’s passionate purity”? And in his secretive heart was Matthew conjuring the face Arthur would make if he saw something beautiful. Would he swoon or would he stay stoic?

Matthew closed his mind, into the armchair and began to devour the text. He tasted the sulfur sweet obsession between Sybil Vane and Dorian while riding the waves of their youth until they crashed and burned. The quiet devotion of Basil and “Wisdom” of Harry was sweet to him. It had been a long time since Matthew had sat down to read this way. 

He read and rode until the heady plot came around to slice his neck with a well-placed confession: 

“I want the Dorian Gray I used to know” 

Books such as these hurt every time. At that point in the book, he rolled his shoulder and straightened his back thinking of any way such an emotional jab could fall from Arthur’s mouth.   
-o-

Arthur was alone in the surveillance room with his head resting in his palm. He enjoyed watching Matthew pick one of his choice novel’s apart. He could see the gears turning in his brain. Every frown, sigh, and blush from the text came alive on his face to be stored in his own heart.  
-o-

Matthew pressed on until he made it to a scene where…Basil admitted his..affection to Dorian. He closed the book with a snap suddenly feeling as if he’d walked in on something. Arthur’s perspective quickly came crashing down on him. He didn’t want to acknowledge that considerable parallels...and especially with their dynamic…  
-o-

...Arthur knew he would always be Basil but repressed. Showing a piece of himself through other things unless his secret was revealed. He still jumped when Matthew clapped the book shut. His face went rouge like it was an issue of Playboy and not a classic novel. Did he…

Had he understood?  
-o- 

Matthew had let an hour and more fall between his fingertips. And to “waste” them on a concept he- somewhere in his secret heart - completely understood. And that he would take this novel as an insight into his teacher’s heart. 

He would.

He had been in the armchair for an hour and a half and - like one does when one is reading - had switched positions until his legs were sprawled at awkward angles and his rest of him was beginning to sink into the chair to disappear forever. Not very attractive. He held the book close to his chest as he took stock of himself. 

Everything was fine besides a warm aching sensation in his lower back. Rolling warms over muscles. He stood up, swayed like a top and nearly fell down. He braced himself on the foot of the bed trying to curb the sparks that flew up his spine. 

The pain was in his hips like a worn warhorse, not skeletal but muscles. He didn’t feel majestic in any sense, he just felt heavy. Matthew tried to sit down but he ended up sprawling on the floor. 

On the floor, he rolled onto his stomach and pushed up with his hands until his back was stretched- not enough. He sat in a cross-legged position and pushed down on his knees- no help. He groaned trying to stand and his hips stuttered making him have to pick himself up. He limped to his nightstand and downed the glass of water hoping to soothe the muscles.

He could call Arthur, whatever was happening could be important.  
(But he wasn’t helpless, this was nothing.)  
But if the physical pain meant nothing than what he learned from Arthur’s book was worth nothing.  
(That was fine.)  
It was.  
(But the thing is-)  
-the thing is-  
(the thing is he honestly didn’t care. He wasn’t...suffering.)  
...we don’t care?  
(He doesn’t care about us.)  
Was he okay with that?  
-o-

The pain didn’t ebb, but turned into grey clouds that hung over Matthew’s pelvis. The tightening of muscles and rolling of his organs. For a long time, he sat on his bed hunched over. Dragging air between his clenched jaws and flicking his foot in a different direction. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, wouldn’t admit he wanted something to hold onto. Arthur wouldn’t admit he was waiting for the call. 

Over this time he wrote the whole experience out in the health journal doing his best to articulate his position. By 3 o’clock the pain had boiled over and swollen into his lower abdomen as cramps. He held his breath until a side cramp passed than slumped onto the opposite side.

For a long minute, he stared at his IV thinking of everything that was changing. He felt the rush of foreign blood flow through carrying more heat from his heart and into his gut where Satan’s hand was churning away. Pushing and punching his previous…

...punching his previous personality out. He was totally alone and at face-value, Arthur probably didn’t know how much he needed…-something. 

As a new cramp seized him he heard Arthur’s voice from days ago: “Trust that I know when to reward you.” Where was his reward? He grabbed himself around the middle to curl up in his tear at what he was losing: his body.   
-o-

Arthur and Matthew had seen it many times before. When they were holed up in ]the surveillance room Ivan and Alfred were dancing around each other looking for comfort. The truth was Matthew’s body was hurting itself. Changing itself into what would be scientifically ideal, yet there Arthur sat watching him writhe asking: what were they losing for now, and what were they losing forever?

Ah yes, the words “we”, “were they”, “we are”, “together”, and “us” became a part of his vocabulary.

He made an executive decision to go to him. Fulfill him, be with him, whatever he needed.   
-o-

There was a shift in his mind that wanted to pry open his innermost thoughts. It moved like the sludge cramping him and getting worse. He couldn’t move. 

Call Arthur.  
(He doesn’t-)  
Call him.   
(he doesn’t need to see me like this.)  
See the thing is-  
(-the things is-)  
The thing is I don’t care.

Matthew gathered his courage.  
-o-

Arthur stood up and put the iPad under his arm ready to leave-

“Where are you going?” Phillip stood in the doorway looking less than happy. Actually, he looked suspicious.

“You look suspicious-“

“YOU look suspicious.”

Phillip stood in the center of the doorway with a worn face. The face of one who has seen folly many times but was never the cause. “You need to stop this.”

“I can’t.”

“Maxwell will hurt you if you don’t” Arthur let the words be hung with his previous resolve. “I’m serious this time.”

“So am I” Phillip - looking utterly defeated - stepped aside and let him pass. He sat in the vacant seat and heard Matthew cry for help:

“Arthur I need you.” Clear as day, and true as night. 

He left the room to give them privacy.   
-o-

Arthur approached Matthew’s room quietly and upon opening the door he found quite a sight: Matthew strewn across his bed like a rag hung out to dry. Tense and unhappy. He knocked on the door gaining an immediate response.

“Come in. I just don’t want to move.” - Feeble. He came inside and stood with a frown. 

“So what’s going on?” He busied himself with the solution bag. “What are you feeling?”

“Pain. It comes in waves and almost...rolls?” Matthew hissed out.

“His cramps?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s review a bit: what’s been happening for real? As in, inside your brain?”

“Oh you know...normal things?” Arthur shot Matthew a disapproving look. “Well, what am I supposed to be looking for? Voices?”

“Yes Actually,” Arthur sat on the foot of his bed with the health journal and pen. “Remember when you broke down like 20 minutes ago?-“  
“It was like 2 hours ago-“

“-you said you felt like you were fighting yourself?-“

“A figure of speech!-“

“And you’re fighting yourself now.” Arthur sighed. “You’re getting worked up. We’ll talk about it later, for now, we have to curb the pain. Come here.” 

“I can’t move Arthur.”

“Hold out your hands.” Matthew looked at him hesitantly. “I gotcha’”

Matthew rolled onto his back and held out his hands. The warmth of hands touching led the charge past aching muscles, Arthur - kneeling on the bed - pulled him up. He kept holding his left hands as hi right prodded and stroked the side of his face, jaw, neck, and collarbones. Arthur gave a decent explanation somewhere across the fog but he wasn’t listening. He didn’t care. The knuckles of his left hand were being stroked as Arthur seemed to count his ribs. It was physical touch, how long had he been craving it?

Arthur was looking for abnormalities but he let his brain multitask. Matthew was clearly gone, only accessible by touch.

Touch was expressed and received by all of his senses until he opened his eyes and was so simply met. Arthur was watching him with such sincerity.

‘The secret of his soul…’ Though Matthew.

‘He did understand.’ Arthur realized.

A solar flare burst in Matthew’s lower abdomen and shattered whatever they were learning about each other. Matthew hissed thinly and folded in on himself. Arthur caught him in his arms and supported him feeling him tense from his fingertips and down. Matthew panted painfully and hung on tight.

“Are they always like this?” Arthur asked quietly. Matthew shook his head. “What would help you right now?” Matthew hummed (clearly in pain) then shook his head. “Then... I’m going to try some different things. Stop me if you feel uncomfortable-”

“We are far past that! Just give me something.” He wheezed.

“Then tell me how this feels…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experts from the book 1) “The studio was filled with the rich odor of roses, and when the light summer wind stirred amidst the trees of the garden there came through the open door the heavy scent of the lilac, or the more delicate perfume of the pink-flowering thorn.” (1) 2) “‘Harry,’ said Basil Hallward, looking him straight in the face, ‘every portrait that is painted with feeling is a portrait of the artist, not of the sitter. The sitter is merely the accident, the occasion. It is not he who is revealed by the painter; it is rather the painter who, on the colored canvas, reveals himself. The reason I will not exhibit this picture is that I am afraid that I have shown with it the secret of my own soul.’” (7) I do have spoilers so I’m very sorry.


	18. Touch of Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Beach” and “Nightlife” by Axel Flovent are the inspiration for these. This chapter was a long time coming Lads. A long long time.

“Then tell me how this feels…”

Matthew wasn’t alarmed when Arthur put his large hands on the sides of his face. He just waited as he unwound all his tensions with pressure on his temples. To work the headache away Arthur’s four fingers worked their way into his scalp. He was happy to do this for him, Matthew’s hair was downy to him and offered complete compliance. He was killing two birds with one stone. 

They sighed deeply together.

“Does this feel good?”

“It feels amazing.”

“I hope so. Back before I got smart, I wanted to be a masseuse. But then I got smart and realized there’s no real respect or money in that work. Only the gratitude from my um…” he coughed. “‘Intimate partners’.”

Arthur pulled a sigh from Matthew after he gently dragged his fingertips over his scalp. Not knowing how to proceed he closed the space between them by pressing Matthew’s shoulders down.

“Now, we just want to bring everything down. Okay?” 

“Mmmm okay.”

Arthur sucked in a breath. “...And I’ll quit talking.”

“No, don’t.” Matthew’s cheeks were that lovely shade again. “It’s kinda nice. Soothing?”

“Okay.” Arthur dug his fingers and the heels of his hands into the shoulder meat. “But now I don’t know what to say.” He laughed brightly. “Is there anything you want to know?”

‘Many, many things Arthur-’ ”-Why does this feel so good right now?”

The scientist’s brow raised as he momentarily stopped his ministrations to give him a queer look. He rested his wrists on his shoulders showing the small space between them.

“I've already told you your body is going through a very fast paced maturation process. So rapid in fact, you’re changing right before our eyes. Your hormones are foreign, but clearly, you’re beginning to recreate them naturally.” Arthur threw a pillow over the foot of the bed for Matthew to sit on.” Sit, please. It changes what you want and how you express that. Achieving anestrus and estrus will naturally create subordinance” ‘a need for physical affection’ “-and a sharp contrast in Ivan and Al’s behavior.”

“Estrus and Anestrus? What are those-”

“-not now I’m going to...lemme just try to work this.” He grunted, “Break this substantial knot you’ve got in your right side.”

Matthew moaned something fierce then. He folded between Arthur’s knees in complete and utter yield of himself. He breathed short puffs of air across his lips. They were crossing bridges with each other, allowing each other to be tender and real.

“Did you toss and turn all night? You’re so tense right here.” Arthur was kneading his neck with force and Matthew was taking it pretty vocally. “Your bed is as flat as a board.”

“I like it that way. It’s stable.” Matthew leaned back giving Arthur lordship over him. With the heels of his hands, Arthur caused Matthew to sigh and with careful embellishments be made his groan. “Slow down!” He slurred.

Arthur became gentle then. Rocking and turning the skin and the body between bones. Realigning his spine and his...desires. Matthew took all Arthur would give until a familiar grinding stopped please at the gate. He hissed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m cramping up again and it’s killing me,” Matthew said thinly. “Can you do something?”

For a moment all Arthur could do was look into the corner of the room where the black lens of a camera was lodged. It was passing him the harshest judgment by giving him the image of the surveillance room. Anyone could be in there watching him. Judging him too. Questioning his morals. Seeing him defile science. Arthur often went home shuffling all of MECHANISM off of his shoulders. But by God, this made it real- And wasn’t he selfish? Covering himself in Matthew’s morality. Ready to give just so he could take. The full extent of his selfishness was on display. 

Yet by God, Matthew’s warm skin made him real. And that was all he ever needed. 

Arthur hopped off the bed quickly remaking it before walking in front of Matthew. He didn’t waiver - this was science to him -, just reached out for him and gathered him so he stood.

“Lean on me.”

“I don’t want to move…” Matthew braced himself, hands on both of Arthur’s shoulders.

“Than we can just stand here.”  
Matthew was someone who in a matter of days crawled into his chest cavity. His tinkering and thoughts affected him and the science of his mind. And he was always afraid to show it. 

Matthew didn’t know how to feel about Arthur’s forwardness but he wanted it to feel good. The support of arms  
And hands  
And fingers  
And eyes  
Were his and his only. Whether it was pain like cold stones or the heat of the fluorescent lights or lack of all. He would hold through.

“Stretch if you need to okay? Whatever will help.” Arthur did something he never figured he would do to anyone again and put his hands on Matthew’s hips. He was shaky with this business. Matthew tried to be discrete, but he knew Arthur felt the speed change of his heart. They let their eyes meet dramatically releasing the pinkness of each other. Matthew looked like a scared child. A scared child in pain. His reaction was to wrap his arms around Arthur's neck allowing himself to be held through the waves. 

“I want you to know that I’m committed to this.” Arthur bowed his head. “What do you need?’

“Stay here. Please.”

Arthur’s hands connected behind the small of his back.

“...I have nowhere else to be.”

They swayed together in time with many dances from their minds. Both a little unsure, both a little afraid. Both a little enthralled, both a little ashamed. Slowly Arthur led them to the bed to help Matthew lay down. His body kept getting heavier and heavier to carry on a hollow rib cage. Matthew laid flat on his back grimacing hard but Arthur knew the pain didn’t mean sadness. He looked in his eyes and knew it wasn’t.

For a long time, they were quiet.

“Say something.” Whispered Arthur.

“I don’t know what to say...what do you want me to say?”

“Do you have something you want to say to me?”

In his head he screamed “many things”, but he was restrained enough to say he had no idea. 

“Look if something feels-” 

“Don’t start anything than. Not unless you’re sure you know me.” Matthew said. “Say what you need through these.” Matthew flexed his fingers.

“Alright.” He grasped Matthew’s hands and lifted him up painfully. “But if there is-”

“-No, stop.-”

“-I have to ask. For me.”

“But you do this for me. I know you do.” Matthew gripped him. “If you feel the pull then comfort me. If you think you know better then leave. That is the only things I’m sure I need right now.”

“Matthew-”

“Don’t pull away.” Matthew interlaced their fingers with several drops of desperation. “Comfort me.”  
-o-

The cramping was relentless. The pain began to wear on them both. To Matthew, it became a constant hum that bore down on him as Arthur began to run out of ideas. His voice floated around the room taking up space that Matthew couldn’t. He told stories and just put sentences together. Matthew wanted to ask him about photons then, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“...so all I’m saying is if you’ve not fallen for someone yet you should count yourself... lucky.” Arthur was wrapping up something about Phillip and becoming rather forlorn. Matthew couldn’t tell who the last comment was for. “One never becomes intoxicated if he drinks to that.”

“But you’re a scientist. You were then, you are now. Don’t you think you needed the experience?”

“No. I’ve found there is no code worth breaking with me- Intimate partners.” Arthur stepped over his sentence clearly trying to hide something he knew Matthew was looking to know. “No code at all. It’s nothing like Ivan and Al with me…”

“I’m glad you started to call them by their names,” Matthew spoke as he laid himself over Arthur’s lap. 

“Yes well, I decided I want to be nothing like Maxwell and his goons. No need to be so unattached.” Arthur finger-combed Matthew’s hair and came back to himself. “Things that are inevitably important to me.”

Matthew hummed in agreement, realizing the character development.

“Do you think Ivan and Al are intimate partners?” Arthur seemed to think the question though. Mulling it over like one eats caramel or celery.

“A lot has changed since you’ve been around. I think their definition of that is different from ours. They’ve found a way of communicating with each other that is almost ethereal.”

“Well, what is our definition? What’s so different?” Arthur quit combing through and placed his hand over Matthew’s cheek already answering.

“Well...I don’t know yours.” Matthew sat up with very sated eyes.

“.....I thought you did.”

“Do I then?”

“Do I?”  
<-><-><->

Time passed and exhaustion fell over Matthew like hot wax. Hot wax was similar to the pictures Arthur created from all the ink from the pages. His voice was honey synthesized from it. His timbre lost all its scientific edge and became higher than human. In between paragraphs, he added comments like “I always liked that part” or “Brilliantly written” or engaged Matthew with things like “How do you feel about that?”. Matthew was just happy to be listing. His emotions were both sated and completely unhinged. Fed and hungry. 

They sat entwined. Arthur sat with his legs around Matthew’s hips, Matthew twisted so he was resting his head on Arthur’s chest. Arthur took note of this as a scientist and nothing more. The extreme need for consoling and physical touch was something he never expected out of Matthew, but it wasn’t something he didn’t secretly want. He made him better. 

They finished the book and sat together for a while. With his chin resting atop Matthew’s had and his arm threatening to curl around him. 

“You remind me of Basil. A painter, you could have been something different you know.” Matthew whispered drifting off. 

“Science is my mistress,” Arthur said quietly. Matthew eventually fell asleep on him. He waited for that moment to turn to the beginning of the book and read a few passages to find the right quote: “I will always be fond of you. You represent to me all the sins I will never have the courage to commit. Matthew, my Dorian.”

In the quiet of the room, he kissed his head and left him.  
<-><-><->

In a room somewhere else another man was watching a monitor. Watching a monitor from a camera watching 2 people. 2 partners in multiple ways that would be crushed to bits. This man had warned him several times, but there was no listening involved. 

If he wanted it this way than that’s the way it would stay. These were his methods.   
-o-

At 10 o’clock phillip came tip toeing into Matthew’s room. His white coat billowed behind him as he sped through the halls trying to accomplish his goal. He clicked the door open glancing down the hall not wanting any unwelcome attention. Slipping inside he put his back to the door.

Phillip stood resolute under the cover of inky black. Unlike his friend who had no shame he’d washed his hands of any reasonable doubts. When you looked close enough at him you found he was still drenched in a reclusive past. All the damage and promises broken against his spine was there...no wonder he crouched as he walked on the eggshells. Who was he to be punished like Atlas? If was no one’s idea for him to make the choices that did but...but life wasn’t fair for him in the beginning. 

‘Can you believe I think of all this while so close to the answer to our problems?’ He laughed in silent hysteria to himself.

Maxwell would pass Matthew around the room like a bottle of rose. Arthur would drink none and claim he knew the flavor. But then again Arthur was always drunk from someone else. Always forgetting and always remembering.

It was true. Matthew was the answer to their problems. 

Phillip moved to Matthew’s bedside and let his weight dip the bed down. Matthew stirred, but not enough to wake up. He put a hand on his forehead trying to coax him.

“Matthew...son, I felt compelled to warn you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give them that.


	19. He Thinks the World of You

Matthew groaned and grasped Phillip’s arm. “...You came back? It’s so late-” He said sweetly.

“Hey kiddo...” he grimaced through the dark. 

“You aren’t Arthur.” Matthew bolted upright and covered himself with the sheets completely. “I- why are you here??”

“To talk.”

“About what?? It’s late.”

Phillip folded his hands in his lap glad they couldn't see each other. “To talk about who you’d rather see right now.”

“I see.” 

“First off, I want you to know this isn’t easy.” Philip took a deep breath sounding like a much older man. The man who was before him was one who thought he saw best or could be sure of his foresight at least. Very different from the fun-loving character from Arthur’s stories. “It’s not easy breaking his heart, but it has to be done.” 

“I’m not following.”

“I want you to reconsider your allegiance to Arthur.”

“What? Why?” 

“Because that’s doing the right thing.” Matthew shivered.

“Is he seeing someone?... Does he have an…’intimate partner’? What have I done-”

“AWFULLY bold of you to assume that title in any sense, young man.” Phillip cut him than tightened his voice. “Young is the keyword. I don’t mind saying you’re naive, opening yourself up to strange men. After what happened today you should be asking me for his credentials! His history! his lineage - ANYTHING but that.”

Matthew was miffed. “What are you talking about-”

“Don’t you know you’re special? To him? To Maxwell? To MECHANISM? You are the only college kid he’s wanted to keep, the only person causing him to revert and the second thing IN HIS LIFE he will lose.”

“Why should he lose me?” Matthew pushed up his chin and sat up straighter. “I’m not going anywhere.” But who was he to speak the words out loud? He thought of the hours before the dinner party. The hours he spent wondering and waiting to be told what to do. The night he’d spent late and the moments he’d spent in Arthur’s arms. “What if we both want...whatever is happening?”

Phillip stared at him through the dark. “You are just like he used to be. That is the only reason he’s kept you this long...You’ve changed him. He’s been bolstered into thinking. Questioning.”

“What is that supposed to mean? He’s a scientist! Isn’t that-”

“Isn’t that his job? Is that what you were going to say?” Phillip cut him off.

“Yeah-”

“That’s actually not his job. His job - our job - is to serve MECHANISM alone.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“It has everything to do with you little omega. You’ve divided his loyalty. He’s searching to confuse you in the sloppiest ways. Cause you to change your mind right in front of Maxwell’s face.” Phillip put a hand on his shoulder and dropped his voice to a gutless whisper. “It’s okay to be who you are. It’s okay for you to show these colors here. But make no mistake, he’s not after your heart.”

“What??”

“Arthur is sloppy. I’m here to tell you to yield, and if the chance comes: withdraw from him and MECHANISM.”

“This is….Sick. You want me to…?” Matthew looked at the man across the room. He looked into the man’s clockwork mind and acknowledged him as one who watched as the subtext between them was written. It hurt to ask, but he had to: “Did he put you up to this? Because I would rather he came straight to me.”

“I am trying to help you both. Maxwell will cut you to ribbons and Arthur has misplaced his affection for you.”

“I am so stupid! He’s toying with me! All the lingering touches and comfort and fluff! Just because I’m drugged up, huh!? Am I a joke to you?” Matthew was on his knees. “I chose to sign those papers because I wanted to! I chose not to read them because I would have second-guessed myself. I can make my own decisions.”

“No, you can’t! Don’t you get it?!” Phillip grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “The 2 men who know you best are dangerous. They have subsidized everything you’ve done since the very beginning. Maxwell has legal power over you and Arthur...I know how you two are with each other. I saw everything. I-”

“-You saw?-” 

“-I am trying-”

“-what did you see!-”

“-I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU OUT.” They clutched each other breathing heavily. “I am trying to help you.”

“I’ll never leave him. Not until he casts me out.” Matthew wiped his cheek. “Even if everything’s fake in this building.”

Philip shook him to punctuate the words. “You were just like he used to be. He and I have had a conversation like this.” Phillip released him and turned away. “It ended poorly.”

“What did you see?”

“What do you think I saw?... I will not indulge you. You will get hurt.” Phillip stood up and began tending to the solution bag for the last time. “Just like he did.”

“Elaborate.”

“He was your age and the man was older and smarter. You know how it gets.”

“Actually I don’t.”

“He will tell you when he’s ready.” Phillip sat back down next to him and sighed deeply. “Let me start over: whatever you two have going will only make this more difficult. Maxwell is going to make your life hell very soon.”

“Let me tell you again: I signed those legal documents without knowing what I was getting into. But I did know that Arthur would be around to see me through.”

“And that’s the problem.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.” Phillip grabbed Matthew’s hand and squeezed it. “You mean the world to him. He has all his shattered dreams pinned on you, that’s why he gave you that infernal book. To show you.”

“Do you mean it?”

“How sad would you be if I didn’t?”

“Sadder than I should.”

“Correct. If you cut him off now it will hurt less.”

“Are you on my side or his?” Matthew laid back down.

“I’m on my side this time. I was too late once, I won’t be again.” Phillip stood up again looming over the bed in the dark. “Goodnight.”

Matthew laid awake for a long time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is much enjoyed!


	20. Iniquitous

He was on a mattress laid in a room dunked in soft light. His lazy sight found the room to be bare. Four corners and the massive bed. The mattress gave a kind caress and enumerable pillows generously holding up heads and arms. There was a dip in the bed on his right side breathing and stirring. The person must have lit a candle for the room was laden with the scent of malted milk. Vanilla powder hung as both embers and snow, making every inhale thick and pleasurable where the breath was thin.

Suddenly the gossamer sheets that laid slack over his naked hips were being pulled away. The silk was dragged over skin revealing more and more of what he did not wish to see. His ugly thighs were no longer “skin-tight” and could not hide the cellulite or...or the scars. Between the narrow hips laid and organ taken and used much too soon and wasted on foolishness. He grasped the edge of the sheet plucking them from a pair of hands. Words came to him in a pre-made package...he did not know why.

“I didn’t think you'd want to stay here.” It was sloppy and ill-advised language. “Here with me.”

“Oh, course I would stay after all I’ve seen and touched.” The owner of the hands spoke with warmth and gentleness. Like they had been there a thousand times. 

The hands reached under the sheet and touched the ugly naked thigh. He touched them and as if by magic or pure grace they were made clean. They looked no different and yet his lofty shoulders were remade sturdy. They touched the side of his face and made them holy. The body connected to the hands slipped back into the sheets naked as well. He moved the pillows around until they were surrounded. Tangled in radiance. The vanilla smell was close to his heart as a face with violent eyes kissed his iniquitous lips. 

He was now blameless. Perhaps the man had erased the wrong that had been done completely.

Matthew acted content, therefore, Arthur lived contently. Matthew chose a section of his chest to rest his head against. Matthew was almost purring.  
Matthew  
Matthew  
Matthew  
Matthew told him what he wanted to hear.

“It was never up to you. It was not your choice that you would feel this way for me.” He was whispering the words that flung around his head day by day. “It not your fault. It’s not.”

It’s not your fault. It’s not.  
It’s not your fault. It’s not.  
It’s not your fault. It’s not.  
It’s not your fault that your dreams are out to get you. 

 

And Arthur sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He sobbed as he woke up with nail marks on his shoulder. He clutched himself the same way he had years ago. He was clutching his job with him. He was holding his memory and what he was. Arthur shook and shivered violently in bed before he covered his mouth with his hand coughing. He just wanted to breathe. 

Arthur needed to suck it up. He was a scientist. He understood human emotions: it was only hormones and stimuli. That was it. He was no victim to that.

Arthur sat up in bed ashamed to have a series of whimpers escape him. He dried the secretions of his eyes on the edge of the sheets (he would not call them tears) and sniffled. No Matthew how he tried Matthew's image was crystallized in the darkest corners of his mind…

...shedding light like he always did.

He had many things to remind him that his hindsight was 20/20 and his foresight was wretched. It was 4 am when he was roused from the dream and by 4:05 he decided it was his personal hell. He decided sin was sweet and to lay with Matthew, to feel him, was the same. 

It was for this reason he hated his job.

‘So get up.’ He said to himself sternly. ‘Work all the negative space.’

What if he lost his job? Where would he live? No way he could beg for food dn a street corner...he was too smart for that….too pretty for that. Yes, the job had to stay. Arthur gave a second to ponder his wealth as he rolled out of his cushy bed and onto his carpet floor. He was soft. His mirrored reflection showed it, he was soft and - upon looking at his midsection and backside - rather “cushy” himself. 

He can’t afford to lose the job. He couldn’t. Aside from that and his reputation he had little to lose.

No children to disappoint. No wife to make cry.

Just...Matthew’s kind consideration.  
-o-

Matthew didn’t have dreams to struggle out of since he hadn’t really slept. Once he awoke he found his arms and legs tangled in layers upon layers of blankets. It took him a confusing moment to remember being awake at 2 am and completely disassembling his bed. He had turned it into a circular...nest. Yes, a nest. Everything was close and warm reflecting his scent back to him. He crossed his legs and sat up holding the fluffiest pillow against his chest. There must have been 8 pillows supporting and shielding him from the world. Matthew held it close to his heart trying to stave off the intensity of his desire to be….to be held?

 

His body was in a catatonic mood. He was ready to be ripped dead, to be thrown solid, or simply cherished. He was ready to be moved by a trusted person….Arthur.

He had arrived. He was ready to be an omega.  
-o-

That morning Arthur abandoned the thought of coffee trying to get to Matthew as quickly as possible. He barely hung his coat before he began his siege down the hall.  
-o-

Matthew tore a sheet off his bed and covered his naked chest. He stood in front of the mirror looking at the new being that looked back: He was the quintessential omega with supple curves and soft features. It was an overnight sensation from a young man to some sort of prey. He struggled to meet his own violet eyes, he wanted to look at his childish toes or curl back up in his...nest. It was his and his only. His resting place.

Matthew wrapped himself tighter wanting the security for one moment than stretched his arms wanting freedom and found….a line of blood on the sheet…

The Iv….

He pulled the IV out of his arm during the night...and he still felt everything. Rushing. Through. Him.  
-o-

Arthur - with palms flat on the door - prayed to anyone who would listen. He prayed for atonement. He prayed for forgiveness. Matthew’s affection was his stimulant hiding - hopefully, sated - begin the door. 

Yet no matter - (Matthew wasn’t ready to have the world see him) - what he was feeling - (he was half naked and hiding) - Matthew’s feelings - (was he some grave Persephone?) - would always - (was he fertile soil to grow Maxwell’s money tree?? Something to defile?? He wasn’t ready??) - come first. 

Arthur opened the door.

Matthew turned away from the mirror in a dramatic huff.

Arthur didn’t get a second to preserve Matthew’ honor or integrity or virtue he was simply caught starring at….at...what happened?? 

“Did you change overnight??”

Matthew was half naked except a bedsheet that hung off his shoulders. “Uh….yes. I did.” Matthew felt the profound urge to run into Arthur’s arms collide with his urge to shoo him out of the room. He resolved instead to ask the dumbest question possible: “Do you like it?”

Matthew bent like a flower under Arthur’s gaze. Arthur was sad to see him already refer to himself as an object or pet. He wouldn’t lie to himself, Matthew glowed like a divine virgin. 

Blameless naturally. Arthur tossed the many pillows around to make space to sit down. He folded his hands in his lap waiting for Matthew to close the gap between them. 

“Are-are you warm enough?” He didn’t know what to do when Matthew came no closer.

“Not quite.”

“...Come sit with me.” Matthew smiled like a virgin and shook his head no. “Are you too hot?”

“No Arthur.”

“...Did you sleep well?”

“No.” 

“Than come lay here with me.” Arthur chose boldness over conservatism.

“No…” Matthew blushed.”

“Did you dream something?”

“Well, it wasn’t really a dream…”

“Tell me about it.”

Matthew couldn’t focus on last night’s memory. Something about seeing Arthur in his “nest” was messing with his head. It wasn’t quite an invasion of privacy...“It was just a string of bad thoughts-”

“Then let’s talk.” Arthur opened his arms for him. It was out of character for him to initiate touch so boldly, but Matthew still came for him. He sort of climbed onto Arthur - full of unsure emotions - and curled himself around him. “Guess you’re feeling clingy today.”

Matthew smiled. “I’m choosing not to think this through.”

“Oh?”

“It’s nothing really.” He stopped smiling. “It wasn’t exactly a dream.”  
“An idea? A theory?”

“A person.”

“A man?”

“A…’friend’” Matthew sighed. 

“Why…”

“It was late last night and he came to talk with me.”

“No no no, last night I left you in sleep. You fell asleep on me.”

“He wanted to warn me about the things I’m not thinking through…”

“Did he make you uncomfortable?” Arthur engaged his muscles to bring them closer together.

“Yes, he did.” Matthew tried to brush it off. “But it’s not important.”

“But what did he say?”

“Well it’s not what he said, it’s what he wanted me to put together.” Matthew walked around the truth. “I’m young, you know?”

“I do…”

“I’m naive and still in a position that leaves me completely expendable.” Matthew listed these things as Arthur’s brain tried to turn on for real. What the hell was he doing? “He saw us.”

Arthur let go of him. “Have I forgotten myself??”

“Phillip said you were starting to remember something.” Matthew grabbed his shoulder. 

“Maxwell told me not to confuse you.”

“-like you were remembering something that happened a while ago-”

“He told me to give you what you need and make note-”

“-Don’t try to ‘science-out’ what I need??” Things raised in pitch to become frantic.

“You don’t want this!” Arthur stood gesturing to them both. Together.

“Yes, I do-”

“You don’t want to b stuck in the room or with MECHANISM!-”

“Yes, I do!” He pleaded.

“Well, you shouldn’t.” Arthur was yelling and Matthew was on his knees.” You should never have signed those papers. You should have run.”

“Why?” Matthew let the tears fall freely. “Why can’t you just let it go??”

“BECAUSE HE WILL ABUSE YOU,” Arthur yelled and gripped his flesh. “Don’t you understand?! I am trying to protect you from them!”

“Don’t you think I can take care of myself?” There were crowds of voices in his head telling him to back down. “You don’t believe in me at all do you!?”

“Matthew, wait-” Arthur warned.

“Stop trying to protect me!”

“Matthew-”

“Don’t try to micromanage me!” he spat.

“Matthew!”

“I don’t want to hear it-” Matthew was feral. “-JUST LEAVE!”

“Not without telling the truth.” Arthur looked at them there. The repercussions of their union were ready to puncture them. It was all hurt or be hurt between them.

“What if I don’t want it?” Arthur knelt down in front of him. 

“You’re a scientist. This is one of the few times you can have the truth.” Arthur had a very ceremonial tone. “You can have the truth from me now.”

“You don’t have to do this anymore.” Matthew sniffled and looked down. “I get it, I’m a hormonal mess.”

“Matthew please..” It was Arthur’s turn to plead. 

“Don’t comfort me if it doesn’t mean you want me.”

“I want you. I need you. You make me better.” Arthur kissed Matthew’s knuckles. “And it will hurt me so much to have Maxwell take you from me in pieces. I know what it looks like.”

“I know you know! And I’m so sorry.” Matthew interrupted and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Phillip told me.”

“It’s not easy loving this way but- He what?”

“He told me about it, Arthur.” Arthur pulled him close. “Who was it?? Who hurt you??”

“Who what…” Arthur’s gaze was traveling far away.

“Who hurt you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment and bookmark! I'd love y'all to follow. That and Ivan and Al will return in chapter 22


	21. Maxwell’s Methods

“Who hurt you, Arthur?” Matthew asked with honest curiosity.

“N-nobody hurt me.” Arthur was visibly flustered trying to stop the wrong words from falling out of his mouth. “Nobody. I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Matthew put a hand on his cheek. “You’re shaking!”

“I’m just fine.” He assured and touched Matthew’s hands.

Matthew was more intuitive than the whole of MECHANISM would credit him with, however. He was more strong, more skeptical, and more affectionate than to let Arthur go unnoticed. He partially let it go upon his request, but he was just as quick to take it back up again. Matthew got up from his bed and threw on a shirt. Arthur turned away from him to try to figure out all that had transpired between them. The obvious union came to the forefront of his mind, and so did the repercussions. What was becoming real?

“Do you want me to make your bed?” Arthur asked feeling out of place.

 

“No, no. I think I like it better this way.” Matthew blushed. “In fact, you may want to write about this in the journal.”

“What?”

Arthur watched Matthew brace himself to share a clearly reflective sentence.

“Quote: as I have been turned from a young man to the omega candidate I have learned what I require emotionally to properly function: security, structure, comfort, and-”

“-And a metric ton of affection from someone who feels the need to apologize.” Arthur smiled sheepishly. 

“I concur. I require affection from you.” Matthew walked over to hug him. “End quote.”  
-o-

They left Matthew’s room resolving to start over. Arthur led Matthew down new corridors within the facility with a hand set squarely on the small of his back. They passed several experiments happening behind thick glass windows. The scent of antiseptic billowed behind the faceless MECHANISM workers and gave Matthew charges of anxiety. 

“You never told me where we were going,” Matthew said.

“I was originally sent to give you a briefing. I got distracted.” Arthur tightened his hold. “I’m taking you to get a full body examination. It’s umm...more invasive. I don’t know if I'll have to draw blood.”

“So it will be you?” Matthew asked anxiously.

“It will. I’ll be nothing but gentle.”

They came upon a room the same size as Matthew’s. It resembled the examination room in any doctor’s office: A very long, very sturdy exam table, a small sink in the corner with paper towels, a plastic glove box, and one of those short rolly stools.

Matthew sat on the rolly chair and earned a playful glance from Arthur.

“No way. On the table with your shoes off.” He fake commanded.

“Yes, sir.” Matthew tried to laugh but it was drowned out by a voice made of money. 

“Ah! Well isn’t this happy?” Maxwell was dressed poshly and accessorized with a clipboard and lab coat. He flung the door wide enough to watch Arthur and Matthew jump apart. He kept it open and let about 15 people ranging from the ages of 18 to at least 50 charge into the room-

“What is the meaning of this!?” Arthur stood in front of Matthew defensively.

“These are people who have asked to come watch. They’ve seen the data and were intrigued.” Maxwell turned to look at them like they were crazy. ‘It’s no big deal, Arthur. I didn’t sweat to get them.”

Maxwell’s tone was too casual for his taste. 

 

“You brought an audience for a private affair?” Arthur said through his teeth.

“Are any affair’s actually private?” Maxwell looked at Arthur square in the eye as the crowd laughed at an innuendo rather than a reference. “I sent the summaries of your data to the government representatives. They were very impressed.”

“Those weren’t mine, I sent mine in myself.”

“They weren’t?”

Matthew piped up. “Yes, some of them were my unfinished-”

“Well, who’s were they?” Arthur saw Mathew having difficulty speaking out but the have Maxwells simply gloss over him was ridiculous.

“As he said.” 

“Were they really??” The shock was demeaning. “Good for you both! They liked them all. I’ll tell them that half of them were unreviewed-”

“I trust Matthew’s judgment,” Arthur said pointedly.

“Then I do too.” Maxwell made his way to the sink and washed his hands. “We’ll’ start with his shots than go through the rough exam-”

“Sorry, I was under the impression that I would be-”

“No! No. Your services are not required at the moment. Please stay! Observe! Learn.”

“I umm-”

“Yes?” Maxwell dried his hands interrupting Matthew with the snap of latex gloves. “A question?”

“H-How many shots?”

“I was waiting for someone to ask!” Maxwell turned away from Arthur and Matthew to address the crowd. “Here with me are 3 shots. In the omega, I will inject a high-fat concentrate appetite suppressant, several strong nutrients, and Imulus Pulsar in its purest form.”

“May I ask where-”

“2 are injected into the abdomen or thigh-” Maxwell made a show of grabbing the small amount of fat on Matthew’s left thigh. “-and the other into the arm.”

Arthur was livid as he watched Matthew stay calm. They exchanged several glances in silence. Matthew lost all his remaining color when Maxwell grabbed him. 

“Arthur, any preferences?”Maxwell didn’t bother talking directly to Matthew much less look at him.

“Ask him.”

“No need. There’s not nearly enough fat on his abdomen for 2 shots to make sense.” Maxwell sighed hotly. “Students, you are about to watch me perform a textbook injection. Pay close attention:”

Matthew rolled up his baggy pant legs to give him access.

“The syringes are already prepared and my hands are clean. I swab the injection site with alcohol. With my left hand, I gather some skin and pinch-” Matthew bit his bottom lip turning it whiter still “-hold firmly.”

“Don’t watch Matthew-”

“Inject between a 90 and 45-degree angle. Smooth motions with the plunger.”

The deed was done with a quiet gasp from Matthew and a few hums of acknowledgment from the crowd. Maxwell finished the other injections with the same practiced ease.

A hand raised.

“Question?”

“Yes, sir. Why suppress the appetite?” Asked a young woman.

“We do not continue to feed our test subjects because of the hassle involved. Instead, we developed a way to keep them alive synthetically.” He said coolly. “Our omega would waste away into nothing without it.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, all questions are good questions.” For the first time, Maxwell looked at Matthew and Arthur's faces. “My goodness! You act as if neither of you ever had a shot! Reminds me of the first time Arthur came to us. So heavy hearted and bleeding everywhere!” He mocked him with a fake pout. “...let him be a lesson to you all. People you meet at MECHANISM change each other for the better.” Maxwell frowned at Arthur. “No matter the method.”

More hums of approval and a few claps at his inspiring words. It was written down straight from the horse’s mouth. 

“Thank you kindly. Now, gather in. The omega will now strip and the exam, begin.”

Maxwell stepped back and waited with the crowd. Arthur watched their eyes revert to that of dogs watching a pheasant. A few of them pulled out clipboards as if they would be taking extensive notes. There were 3 realistic options before him: a) Kill himself to flee his personal hell, b) run from the room with Matthew in toe, and c) stand silent successfully dying inside. He chose the latter, but it stung as Maxwell grew impatient.

Maxwell snapped Matthew from the collective stupor with a command. “Strip.” 

Matthew sucked in a breath and stood with the aid of Arthur’s hand. His thighs were sore from the shot so he appeared feeble biting out the pain with his bottom lip. He slowly undressed revealing he was too pale for shame to flare up in his cheeks. Arthur was the only one in the room to grant him a semblance of privacy by turning away. The others simply leaned closer. Matthew took off his shirt finally standing stiff with an arm crossed to meet the other.

Maxwell was sporting his regular shit-eating grin pairing it with shifty that looked Matthew up and down. He knew he was winning. He snapped his fingers and there were several flashes of light coupled with the sound of...shutters. Matthew covered his face.

“Whoa! whoa! Whoa! Are you taking pictures of me??” He cried.

“But of course! Now move your hands and turn.” Good thing Maxwell was able to brush this off of HIS shoulders.

Matthew turned and they snapped more photos.

“Okay people, get to it. Check the ears and eyes first.” He snapped and 2 people came forward with instruments in hand.

They wasted no time entering his personal space. A man held a flashlight and shined it directly into his eyes muttering several things. Matthew felt distress pool over his tongue like carbonated hand sanitizer,. He struggled to keep his eyes open until some fingers held his eyelids open for him. It was then that he realized the mutterings were questions for him.

“...Mr.Long, he won’t respond.”

“Give him a moment’s allowance.”

The man cleared his throat in his face. “HOW IS YOUR VISION?”

Matthew would have taken the time to respond if his left ear wasn’t yanked suddenly. His head was jerked with a yelp and a cold tip inserted into his ear canal.

“...this ear is clear…” The yank repeated on the right side. “...and good on this side.”

“Thank you, Gina,” Maxwell responded.

“His pupils are responding well, but he won’t respond to my questions.” 

‘Always try again Greg.” Maxwell snapped again and through the white spots in his eyes, he watches a woman's hands put a cold stethoscope to his chest.

“His heart is beating strong, but much too fast.”

“CAN YOU SEE PROPERLY?”

“Fantastic. Listen to his lungs from behind.”

More hands came on him with the snap of Maxwell’s fingers. They manhandled him without their plastic gloves on. The stethoscope was pressed against his rib cage. 

“Breathe deeply.” More pictured were taken with too much flash.

A hand rested over his forehead before a thermometer was shoved into his mouth.

“Have you had any trouble with your sight?”

It made a loud beeping sound between his teeth. “His temperature is on the low end, no wonder he has no color in his cheeks!” The women’s voice said she was concerned, but Matthew wasn’t sure.

“Can you please breathe for me?-” More hands came and took over his arms and legs. They bent his joints.

More pictures were taken. “Nice. very nice.” Maxwell said in a low voice.

More hands came in to grope whatever they could reach  
“Can you hear me?”  
and they kept asking so many damn questions  
“Breathe deeper!”  
and making comments to each other  
“How tall are you?”  
and he couldn’t understand  
“Have you been eating?”  
what they were saying  
“When was the last time you urinate?”  
or what they really meant by  
“Good lord he is skinny!”  
where were they coming from?  
“He’s pretty for a young man.”  
Why did they all want a piece of him?  
“Check his abdomen.”  
Arthur didn’t get involved  
“Are you having trouble hearing?”  
because he couldn’t.  
“Can you fall asleep at night?” Why did they all want a piece of him? 

Someone grabbed Matthew’s jaw and opened his mouth. The person checked his teeth like he was a gift horse.

“Perfect Mr.Long. He’s certainly in good health.” The crowd stood back and smiled at him like they had done him a service.

“Mmmmmm, yes.” Maxwell put on a new glove and began to poke around his mouth. “And he doesn’t bite. Everyone back up for a moment.’

The crowd backed away as Maxwell stepped forward. 

“Everyone behold our omega candidate. Many of you were corrects.” Maxwell was making a show of Matthew. Parading him, displaying him like a jewel. “Skinny, blithe, and with an impeccable figure.” He held out Matthew’s arms and prodding him several times. “Any fat that had previously rested on his midsection has been displaced to his hips, thighs, and buttocks. The estrogen in the stimulant has clearly changed things for us.”

“Why is he hairless?” Someone asked.

“I haven’t the slightest. He was like that when we got him.” Maxwell messaged his neck and forced Matthew into a thick shiver. “His neck is the epicenter of pain and pleasure. An erogenous zone and a way to make him submit.” Maxwell gripped the skin of his nape and Matthew’s body was taken by a highly uncomfortable sensation. 

The crowd had the audacity to be awed. 

“Fantastic indeed. Arthur, how do you pick them?” Maxwell said full of his signature bravado. “We’re entering phase 2-” Arthur interrupted him.

“IM SORRY, I was also under the impression that phrase 2 would be tomorrow-”

“You have been steered wrong sir. I would splice them all together right now but just look:” Matthew’s lip was trembling and his arms were crossed over himself protectively. Still white as a sheet, however, by then it was a ghastly glow. “The poor thing probably needs a minute to compose himself. Come!” Maxell began ushering the people out of the room. Before he exited he gave a harsh glare to Arthur. 

A warning.  
-o-

Maxwell left them in quiet. The quiet that exists between 2 people experiencing the same emotions in a different ways. Those emotions were colored shock, anger, inferiority, and a wash of relief. The relief was a spritz of caffeine to his empty, empty cup. Arthur was overjoyed Maxwell had been too preoccupied to steal him away from Matthew. In turn, Matthew was trembling fiercer than ever. His new brain chemistry told him his inferiority was fair, but Arthur’s face screamed the opposite. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have signed those-”

“-Shhhh.” Arthur crossed the room to put his hands on Matthew. He grabbed his forearms and pulled him close. “I don’t want you to think about them anymore. Everyone learns a lesson here, maybe this is yours.”

“Why would he let them just…I know he knew I was uncomfortable…and the flashlights just bore into my eyes…and that CAMERA! All of it was so-” Matthew was working himself up. “-unfair! Patronizing! Without those documents he has no right!”

“I know it’s rough, but - you...you have to do this.” Arthur wrapped his arms around Matthew’s waist pulling him into a tight embrace. “If not for him than for MECHANISM.”

Matthew pulled away with mild betrayal in his eyes. “Is what just went on what MECHANISM wants from me?” He said full of destain.

“No no no, that’s what Maxwell is.”

“I don’t want that either.” Matthew remarked.

“If not for them, than for science?” Arthur tried. “This could be a breakthrough.”

“I don’t think science is enough for me to just-“

“I don’t think I’m enough for you then. I don’t think I ever was or will be good enough for…” Arthur was trying to make Matthew believe something by grabbing his hands. “Listen, you’re MY breakthrough, please do this for me. We can’t get out of this.”

“We can’t get away from this.”

“Then you won’t get away from me.” Arthur laced their fingers together. “I’ve got you. I see you now and I’ll see you then. Cameras. I’ll know your move and I’ll do my best if something goes wrong.” 

Matthew tried to turn off the pull of his words, but Arthur was alluring and magnetic. Never had he seen his eyes so genuine. It was sincerity where nothing was being calculated in his mind. Like he was a painter like Basil. 

“Quote: as I have been turned from a scientist back into..myself... I have learned that I have only these to give to you: security, structure,-” Arthur held Matthew’s face in his hands. “-comfort, and all my affection.”

It was then that Matthew relaxed into him.

“End quote.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alphas come back next chapter yo!!
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to comment <3


	22. The Contact Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next 3 chapters will have weird lengths, but I'm really really proud you readers get to have these 
> 
> <3

First and foremost: Arthur was a scientist. It was something he let go before him to ease his anxiety. During fieldwork he let his title lead for him. Yet while within Maxwell’s presence he was anxious and vain. He was checking his hair in the glass door. He was finger-combing, restyling, pressing, fixing his collar, and rolling up his sleeves. Maxwell didn’t know what title he possessed so long as he looked immaculate and predictable. Arthur looked himself over in the mirror trying to bolster his confidence with a steely gaze. Yes, he was to be a flawless pawn while in Maxwell’s grip. 

‘Nothing less.” Arthur thought as he entered the room.

Maxwell, Phillip. And half of the previous crowd were holed up in the surveillance room. Maxwell was reclined looking perfectly at ease in what used to be Arthur's chair. His ego filled the room pushing Phillip into the corner looking tense. He was taking up extra space by crossing one leg over the other. Phillip’s arms were crossed tightly over his chest but his feet were planted ready to run. Arthur pulled out a chair on Maxwell’s right and sat down. He was ready to show his scripted charm and MECHANISM’s design.

Ready to play the role up to par. 

“Nice of you to join us Mr.Kirkland.” Maxwell sneered. 

“Mr. Long.” He acknowledged him. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Maxwell gave him a sideways glance. “Who would? This young man’s life will be forever changed! And how?” Arthur and Phillip were subject to complete meekness, left unsure whether their boss was being rhetorical. “Well?” 

“...there will be several moments that will put his perception of “social norms” to the test.” Arthur was tentative, but Phillip nodded along. “...Heightened blood pressure-”

“And with all your education, that is what you’ve come up with?” Maxwell scoffed. “Honestly. Where is the omega candidate?”

“He’s in process, sir. Standing inside the east displacement room. He’s been given the tracking collar and earpiece.” Phillip dutifully reported.

“Good.”

“What collar?” Arthur whispered.

“Yes, it’s a black leather collar created to track his levels. The matching earpiece is for communication. Because we haven’t tampered with his mind he’s basically still one of us. We can communicate and give him instructions this way.” Maxwell explained. “Alright! Cameras on. I want to see the whole spread!”

Maxwell stood from his chair as Phillip and Arthur scurried like interns. They turned on the computers and Ipad, warmed up the monitors, and made notes on the starting levels. The readings showed the alpha’s blood pressure as low and their heart rates were well within the resting speed. As they sat back down there was a flash of white light across the screens revealing the image of the Alpha Humilis and Alpha Excelsis. 

“Ah yes.” Maxwell boomed like a pagan god. “Let there be light.” 

-and there was light. 

It had been so long since he’d seen them. During the past few days, Matthew had garnered all his attention. He’d left it up to Phillip for watch over them and witness them evolve into what they were: machines of skin and bone. 

Ivan and AL were laid flat on the ground. They were dozing on each other breathing in great gallons of air. Alwas on his stomach resting his head on his crossed arms - Ivan more laid resolute. His head and shoulder were propped up on Al’s side and his arms were folded overhead. His eyes bloomed open as if he could see them through the cameras. The irises were dry ice crystals shooting at breakneck speed and the pupils were vantablack. Everything about the alphas was different! They sunned like lions ready to pounce at a moments notice. 

Within his week of absence, Ivan had digressed from a confused man to a depressed one. From there he must have fallen into despair for only from a bed of despair could someone reach the odd sliver of truth Ivan sported in his eyes. With Al beside him, he was laying in wait. What had transpired to make Ivan sustain a state of patience while trapped in a white box?

All the same, they laid over each other like they had done so for years.

Endless questions passed between Arthur and Philip. Endless equations built on simply watching them move. In the past, any time they were confronted with something relatively new they would react with caution first, For this they were thankful, but once Maxwell shook them from their stupor, they weren’t so sure anything was the same.

“Cameras on the east displacement room.” He commanded. The room appeared on the screen and with it, Matthew trembling. Maxwell held down a red button. “Can you hear me?-” Matthew flinched. “-good. Now listen to me: In 60 seconds you will not open the door, it will open for you. This is just to avoid you suddenly feeling flighty, okay sweetheart?” 

‘Sweetheart’ Arthur internally scoffed.

Matthew’s head rolled as if he was looking for the owner of the voice. He was looking and looking but he had no way to ground himself. 

“M-Maxwell, what do you mean by-” he stammered.

“Shhh don’t talk, listen.” Maxwell didn’t attempt to soothe him. “60 seconds only. You’re ready when I say you’re ready, and you’re ready now.”  
-o-

Matthew’s knees were betraying him. Anticipation bulled in his gut as fear carbonated his blood. He was afraid. Afraid of using his scientific mind as well as whatever mind he’d been given through his stimulant. Afraid that whatever was fated to transpire between him and Arthur would never happen once he stepped inside. But who knew?

Matthew’s breath hitched. 

Maxwell knew.   
-o-

Ivan took a deep breath then closed his eyes. Awareness...well, it was a new emotion yet it bloomed within his mind's eye. Something was changing.   
-o-

“42, 41, 40…” Phillip was counting down the seconds sounding as anxious as Arthur felt.

“Arthur.” Maxwell snapped. “38 seconds, how should we kill time?”

“I uh...create an airflow from the displacement room into the main. “Arthur opened up the room settings and got working. “This will get them acquainted with the scent.”  
-o-

Al’s eyes opened like draped. Something somewhere was being tantalizing. Someone. 

Al slithered out from under Ivan’s shoulder blades to sit straight. The alphas looked at each other asking various things before they cocked their heads to the side in wonder. It was something new. It was...he couldn't place it, but it was warm. It called them to action.  
-o-

Arthur placed his palms flat on the counter and couldn’t blink back his astonishment. He didn’t flinch when Maxwell’s gaze fell on him, didn’t crawl into his mind. Just watched Matthew cower trying to send him readings from his heart. He watched and his heart tried to follow him. He pushed the record button.

“Matthew, nod if you can hear me.” Matthew froze. “Good. Now please relax. I-I want-”

“10, 9, 8,...” Phillip warned him.

“Damnit! I am not elequent...the metric ton- Remember that!” He pleaded.

“...2.” And that was how Maxwell’s suspicions were confirmed. He would make hell wherever he saw drops of heaven. “...1.”  
-o-

It was all there. The white walls leaned into fluorescent beams like a cheek runs with the palor of its blood. 4 corners, one door shutting behind him, and one sperate world. Once the door opened he was forced to submit to the world and the 2 pairs of eyes he met. Faces, eyes, body - all was so arresting, he fell down before the alphas and trembled like a leaf. 

He could not move, he simply stared.

‘In the flesh!...’ Matthew marveled in the confines of his mind. It was instant awe. How was it that he should break through the expanse of walls and glass? That he should make contact with them. He lost his footing and dared to look up. 

The alpha excelsis held more power in person. Ivan had his head cocked to one side exposing the vital portion of his neck with no thought of the omega as a threat. Light slathered his pale jaw bleeding from what was ice blue: the eyes that wasted no time subsidizing and picking him apart - but it fascinated him! Matthew mirrored this expression as he shifted to sit down. Ivan rolled his lofty shoulders into a defensible square and stood tall. 

The alpha humilis wasn’t too different. His gaze wasn’t so cold, not near as commanding. His copper-toned irises tested him. They darted around him rather than methodically scanning him, they tried to begin a “conversation”. 

How it fascinated him. It exposed him - it floored him! - He could not speak...Who was he to speak? The alphas stood stacking bones upon bones into a great height overhead. 

Finally, the scientist in him was working. 

Communication between the alphas was literally breathless. They circled him like foxes. Silent, engaging every muscle as they conducted their own exam on him. It was synchronized and active terror to him. Ivan stopped and dropped to a knee between Matthew’s crossed legs. He took his thumb and forefinger to rest them under his chin. It was surreal, Matthew shivered. 

Ivan felt his eyes narrow thinking he was figuring it all out. Whatever it was, it was fundamentally different from them. Somewhere n his mind's eye were different blots of color mixing together. Softer, warmer tones...but what for? The being’s whole face was soft. Clear pillowing skin lay over plush cheeks and around large vibrant eyes. The eyes were violet in the light making him young and catchable. Ivan examined the...appealing dance by moving the chin from side to side and tugging on the black collar it wore. It was so tight and blithe, it tempted him.

It was nerve-wracking to have the alpha touch him so intimately at first. Matthew closed his eyes to avoid an embarrassing face.

Ivan needed to think and he couldn’t do so while looking into the violet eyes. Who was this man? It wasn’t large enough to be considered as such. He felt Al rest a hand on his shoulder.

Something about the sensations was alluring. They were so curious as to what Matthew was, they had no concept of personal space. 

Ivan looked up at Al than back at the newcomer. He rolled out his shoulders again and allowed his scent to wash over them both. 

Al felt it instantly and sat back behind Ivan with an unclear expression. Ivan was communicating his power and lordship over them both. Al was shocked that the social standing inside the room had lead to him being on the same level as whatever the newcomer was! Al glared at him and stood up asserting himself over them both. It took some thought but much less effort to assert himself than it used to.

Ivan sighed and shot him a look that basically said: “Are you really doing this right now?”

Matthew watched with bated breath. The strength of the atmosphere seemed only to weigh down on him. It made his skin crawl, he had to escape it. Matthew began to slowly scoot deeper into the room.   
-o-

“What is the meaning of this?” Maxwell grumbled due to the lack of action, but Phillip and Arthur caught all the nuances.

“Well, we’re finding the alpha’s to have a very delicate emotional balance. The excelsis is always the head, but the Humilis has an innate desire for the other’s position.” Phillip explained. 

“They have already solidified their desire for dominance?” Arthur remarked. “I remember when they were just beginning.” 

“Good, now we’ve got an idea.” Maxwell smiled in an almost sinister fashion and pressed the record button. “Matthew. We would like you to engage with the alpha humilis. Ignore the other.”

“Maxwell, the two of them are having some kind of standoff. Matthew is already throwing the social order off-”

“Than it will speed things up.”  
-o-

The message was received loud and clear, but he didn’t know how to execute it. It had been a long time since Matthew had observed the alphas in any sense. He hadn’t been around to watch them evolve out of manhood and into something slightly to the left of it.

Ivan stood up slowly. He was able to size Matthew and Al up while not being fully extended. Ivan stood in Al’s face giving him no room to breathe freely Ivan gave him an exceedingly patient look as he moved to stroke the side of his face. Complete calm in the face of the seething alpha humilis.

It was demeaning. Al stiffened and stared Ivan down. Ivan clearly thought none of it, for he continued to be gentle. Again the atmosphere changed: before a lightning strike negative particles gather together and static forms. Matthew felt these particles pop across his skin and orbit Ivan and Al. Al glared. Ivan was oblivious to his building wrath, Matthew was not. 

“Engage with the Alpha Humilis.” Maxwell’s voice came through the earpiece.

Matthew had no idea what that meant, all he could think to do was express his building fear. Tension. Matthew got up and moved to stand beside Al unaware of the implications. 

This was not lost on Ivan. The little omega was choosing a side he could not stay beside long. 

‘Wrong choice.’

Ivan tensed his arm and hooked onto Al’s head forcing him to look up and meet his eyes. And his fingers digging into the skin of his jaw Al twisted around and managed to bite the web of his hand. In a second Al received a hot slap. A fire lit across his cheek of pain and surprise, Ivan was more surprised.

Ivan left his flat hand up giving Al the opportunity to grab his hand crushing the knuckles together like acorns. Ivan hissed and relaxed his shoulder letting Al twist his arm backward. Matthew watched his bones grind. Ivan bit his lip and flexed bringing their connected fist up and back around. Al saw a chance and plunged the fist down crashing their skulls together. A flash of light between their eyes played, but Ivan’s head was harder.

They recoiled, Ivan recovering faster. Al stumbled back and faced away from him. Ivan growled low and kicked the backside of Al’s knee forcing him down with a bodily thump and cry. Ivan curled his hand around Al’s neck and dug his nails in. 

Matthew didn’t know he’d been backing up until he was pushing against the wall far away from the fighting. His knees were crowding his chest and he knew his levels had spiked dramatically.  
-o-

Arthur and Phillip leaned forward in their seats. It was shocking, never not once had the alphas been so violent with each other…

“I..I’m very concerned, Maxwell-”

“Don’t say a thing!” Maxwell cut Arthur off. “Things are changing! Don’t miss it.”

“But Matthew-”

“Watch.”  
-o-

“Do you yield?” Ivan growled. Al growled nastily back and tried to shift forward out of his grasp. Ivan simply pushed him farther forward. “I said: do you yield?”

Ivan started choking Al, Matthew pushed himself into the walls.  
-o-

Maxwell scoffed loudly as Arthur watched Matthew’s levels climb higher and higher. “It’s like he doesn’t know what we’re paying him for.” He pressed the record button and spoke harshly. “Break them up, omega. Get between them.”

Arthur watched Matthew’s heart reach past panic levels and his body temp raise as if he was feverish with fear. No, this was not good.

“Maxwell, I-”

“SHUT IT or I will have your head!” Maxwell didn’t even look at him.  
-o-

Al refused to let Ivan have this moment.  
-o-

“Maxwell please let me-”

“Why should I?”

“Sir, I have an idea that will work!”

“Fine! If you honestly think you can offer advice.”

“Make him cry. You.” Arthur leaned over the button. “Just overwhelm him.”

“Easy.” Maxwell cleared his throat. “Worthless child listen. To. my. Words: Get between them and break up this fight! What else am I paying you for!?”  
-o-

“Do. You. Yield!”

Matthew was panicking. The tears started coming down and with it an array of helplessness and terror. Matthew didn’t notice the alpha’s stiffed as he stood and ran to them.

“Do. You. Yie-”

“Yes, he yields!” Matthew fell to his knees and grasped Ivan’s wrist. He slid between them - tearstained - and pleaded. “Yes, he yields!”

Al breathed then. He gasped loudly and tasted something completely new in the air: the fear of an omega.


	23. The Scenting Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Outro” M83  
> “Fountains” M83  
> “Sweetness Follows” R.E.M.

Ivan felt the scent of fear wash the room in dark violet. It permeated them coming down over the pores in their skin like stinging sledgehammers. By then the Excelsis and Humilis were of one mind. He and Al were yoked together in the new comer’s wash of anxiety. It was like being waterboarded in someone else's hell. It distressed the alphas within the mind they shared was struck like a glass churchbell one blow away from shattering over them all.

Al tried digging his heels in the ground. He couldn’t catch a breath or a hold - he was getting stuck in the spin. It swam like eels between their bond - magnetically drawing them to their knees. It was jarring, being trapped in another being’s emotion. They had to find some way to get off this ride.  
-o-

Arthur and Phillip were of also one mind, but not at the same level. By then they were well versed in the alpha’s body language. Be that a slightly bowed head or glance upward, they could decipher and explain to Maxwell with confidence. It was normal to see Al submit himself to Ivan - his superior - but never fathomed that both would kneel together in front of Matthew. This was a breakthrough, what would “omega” mean to them?

Maxwell crossed his arms clearly missing the significance of that moment. “Someone should prompt them, nothing is happening!” 

“I can assure you, sir, this is significant,” Arthur spoke in awe. “Nothing Al - the Humilis - has done or can do will take the Excelsis down a peg. Nothing. He is the master of this unit and yet this newcomer has entered their space and infringed upon his command.” Arthur was proud. “Matthew is significant and shocking to them.”

Maxwell was uninterested. “The social order has changed?” 

“Not quite.” Phillip picked up Arthur’s line. “The social order has proven to be malleable. Now with a 3rd opinion - the omega. He is classically under the Excelsis’ care and protection. His hormones and behavior is manufactured to sway and distract them-”

“Ah! So he’s like a woman.” Maxwell concluded. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Arthur spat.

“We can use layman’s term now can’t we men? Maxwell laughed. “You’re telling me to pick them apart we use Matthew’s many undiscovered charms?”

“Yes, but-”

“I understand now.”

...Had Arthur made a grave mistake sending Matthew for this job?  
-o- 

Matthew took a second to breathe himself in. He was all wound up and the alphas were caught in the spin with him. It embarrassed him to suddenly be understood so closely. They saw into him rather than through. They carried the distress coursing through him. They mirrored him as a form of emotional duty...he needed to snap out of it. 

But he couldn't speak. They had submitted to him in the silence, so in the silence would he bring them back to the center. 

Matthew held his bottom lip between his teeth and knelt down facing them. ‘I’m okay- honest!’ 

He was not above trying telepathy. 

The alpha’s recoiled looking confused. As if he wasn’t supposed to..Matthew looked downward. He would try to control his emotions because it affected them all. He couldn’t fight his conscience anxiety. After all, wasn’t he juxtaposed as a subject of his environment and a scientist?

Ivan was mentally releasing himself. Releasing himself from his alpha persona, from his anger, and partway from his natural partnership with Al. He would reach out his hand, he would kneel when needed. The stranger blinked and more droplets fell. Just two drops caught by his thumbs. Ivan rested his palm on its cheek and stroked. He could devote himself to the positively alluring stranger. He could be gentle. 

Al waited patiently for Ivan. 

When Ivan touched him it made his mind foggy  
Just like it got when Arthur had touched him.  
Funny, it was so easy  
To feel good.  
To feel good.  
Matthew rested his neck muscles giving Ivan control  
Rather than give  
He relinquished  
Actually.

...But that felt good too. 

Al had been patient. He slipped his hand between them and interlaced his fingers with the strangers. He rubbed his fingers over the smooth knuckles offering his own reassurance. And to Matthew it was more, it was an anchor. He was getting overwhelmed. 

The alpha’s decided Matthew was good at giving.  
-o-

He was jealous. Arthur sat in his chair forgetting to encrypt the emotions on his face.  
-o-

The alpha worked to further overwhelm the stranger. Ivan moved to sit behind him. He parted his knees providing space for the newcomer to lean back onto him. Al caught the hint and gently pushed him backward. He ran his fingertips over the bare skin as well as the body that was covered. His hooked his pointer finger on the black leather collar just to give it a tug. He looked deep in the eyes waiting for them to glaze over. Because they would. 

It reminded him of his first time.

Ivan breathed in the deep ruts of color. It rolled over his senses in the shade creamy white. ‘Smooth. Workable.’ Sweet as blood but fine as freshly shaven grain. Ivan didn’t hesitate when the scent was close and provided an unvoiced invitation. He carried himself over them both mixing the colors into a mess of warmth and body.

If you asked Al he’d tell you that together they smelled like...oats. It was the combination of the stranger’s sweet, Ivan’s strong, and his own neutrality. Ivan connected himself to him as well. Drawing him in deep bringing his true warmth to the table. Ivan felt every muscle relax as the stranger gave in to them fully. Joined them. He was now protected, ensured, and in tune. Bonded.  
-o-

“Scenting,” Arthur concluded trying not to sound as jealous as he felt. “Complete and proper. But why Matthew? Why both of them? Why this way?”

“To…-because!” Phillip had to proceed carefully. NOt matter how they had tried to hide it, Phillip and Maxwell both knew they had some sort of relationship. Phillip just happened to know it was also romantically inclined. “They are quickly learning of their quest for dominion over Matthew.”

“He’s vulnerable..” Arthur coined.

“...be that as it may, Matthew is also an asset. They’re learning it all.”

“Matthew is terrified of them!-”

“Not right now he’s not.” Maxwell asserted. “I’m not paying him to be terrified, I’m paying him to get this job done. Pull him out.”

“What??” Phillip and Arthur said together.

“Pull him out,” Maxwell commanded and stood up. 

Phillip stood with him. “Sir, bonding is a fragile process. Scenting is healing, this could be traumatic for him!”

“Kirkland can revive him.” Maxwell ignored them.

“Sir, the process must be solidified and nurtured!” Arthur pleaded. “It would be very difficult to remove him in such a state! He’s nearly sedated...His slack muscled and dilated eyes say so.”

Arthur wasn’t anywhere close to his previous awe. He was bitter. How long had it been since Matthew felt real peace? Real protection? Since he was in his arms? No, not even then. To watch Matthew engulfed in the sensations he was meant to be feeling was belittling if he was selfish. 

Arthur was a selfish beast. 

Maxwell pressed the record button.  
-o-

The stranger suddenly jumped in Ivan’s arms. He gasped and seemed to look around as a slew of fear shocked them all.  
-o-

“I’m pulling you out, kid. Mechanism workers are coming to get you.”

Maxwell's voice dumped cold water over his face. It didn’t just take him from the moment, it thrust 4 men into his space. 4 faceless men charged into the room and detained his alphas. Their arms were pulled away from his body and the workers began dragging them away kicking and screaming. They were rough, no kindness in the way they pulled Al into the other displacement room and closed the door on his clawing, gasping, and reaching. Matthew wheeled and caught a glimpse of Ivan’s growling teeth. Both workers had him secured by the elbows in the corner while he struggled. 

Matthew simply stood in the center of the main. He was coming out of something just then. Out of bliss. He swayed slightly wondering why they hadn’t touched him. 

Then behind him, a door opened and a figure stood apprehensive. It - ‘It’s Arthur damnit! Get a hold of yourself.’

Matthew shook himself out of his stupor and ran to wrap himself in Arthur’s arms inside the empty displacement room. Arthur’s arms were a completely different arena when compared to the alpha’s. Yet still, upon looking Into Arthur’s eyes he heard a song.

But...it was quiet.  
“You hesitated,” Arthur said disappointed as he snaked his arms around Matthew’s waist.

“You’ve come for me.” Matthew put his cheek against his chest. 

“Of course I did, but why did you hesitate?” Arthur sounded disappointed. 

 

“It was a tiny shock being in the whole situation...It’s so overwhelming, you have to understand.”

“And I do! I just...if it’s too much for you-” Matthew pushed away from him but was held in by his arms. “Easy.”

“I’m not fragile.”

“But you’re not so solid right now, are you?” Arthur reasoned.

“..maybe not.”

For a minute they simply stood. But just a minute. 

Arthur ushered Matthew inside the surveillance room where Maxwell and Phillip were watching the cameras religiously. They showed the alphas struggling against the workers who were putting forth major effort to hold them down. The alphas were fighting, kicking and screaming. 

Matthew felt their movement inside his own ribcage. “Have they gotten stronger?” The sight of them conquered him. “..They're so angry…” It struck his heart like a bell. “Do I look okay in this light?” It was all very foreign. “How are my levels?? I feel really strange.”

Arthur returned his arm around him and spoke kindly. “You’re fine.”

“You look very meek young man,” Maxwell said this in jest, but nobody heard the joke. “I want an explanation. Within the past few moments, what happened to you?”

Matthew’s eyes didn’t leave the monitors as Arthur pulled out a choir for him. “They um...I guess they got to me. They - Ivan especially - found themselves owning me…-I’m sorry, it’s just hard to word ‘academically’.”

“Then don’t.” Arthur said softly. “Just talk.”

Matthew exhaled.

“They scented me. Reduced me to an omega now within their care and custody. Now it’s hard...to leave. It’s hard to watch them like this. Scenting is like tuning a radio. They just pushed and pushed until I could see and understand them intimately. Did I understand the purpose of scenting when they had scented each other days ago?” Matthew dragged his hand across his collar bone. “No. Of course not. It’s not something science can classify. They were afraid of my fear. They couldn’t stand it, so they eradicated it.”

“So the purpose of scenting is to take care of unpleasant emotions? To claim you as theirs?”

Matthew just shrugged. “I guess.” He took a deep breath. “It’s profound. They’ve entered me, they got to me. Any shell a person thinks they have…”

“So we probably couldn't understand,” Arthur spoke kindly.

Maxwell appeared hungry from Matthew’s perspective. He was standing leaning against the counter arms crossed right over the left, firm jaw. He was eyeing the leather collar with a gaze akin to Ivan’s. Matthew decided they were similar. Maxwell reached out and hooked the collar with his finger and tugged on it once trying to see if it would give. 

“I glad this is on tight. It will remind you of your place, hmm?” Maxwell sat down and cracked his knuckles. “Arthur return the omega. We’re going to perform an experiment.”

“Of course.” They stood.

Arthur walked him out off the room with a possessive hand on the small of his back. Previously it had felt like heaven, not it felt like a minor protection. Arthur turned to him with an apprehensive smile.

Arthur watched Matthew sink into himself and felt the lines on his own brow harden. But Matthew was still..well, actually he wasn’t. Standing beside him in the displacement room only solidified the difference of their experience. Everything Matthew felt was out of the scientist’s realm of feeling. Matthew always took the scientist out of his natural realm of feeling, that was what he loved most about him. 

‘Love’. Arthur thought.

“Instructions will come through.” He left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tragically unbetaed.
> 
> Also thank you so much for the compliments, guys this has been a tough ride to write. This is my first full length fic, and I'm looking forward to finishing the race with y'all gang, but things are gonna get worse before they can get better. I'm sorry I'm taking so long, y'all know it's worth it. :)
> 
> I love you babies! Trust in the long process. I have a plan.


	24. The Guessing Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Loyal Like Sid & Nancy" - Foster the People

Arthur sat made sure to press his shoulder blades into the back of his chair. Phillip’s will to remain employed kept his true emotions enclosed, but his eyes were bold enough to ask his friend how it went with Matthew. Arthur wasn’t one to let another man into his love life, but he would spare him one detail in the form of a whisper: “It didn’t go well.”

“What didn’t go well? This is going exceptionally well!” Maxwell addressed them both before turning to Phillip. “To help you keep in touch with your biochemist roots, I have decided to draw blood today.”

“Today??” Phillip squeaked.

“Right now. You asked for alpha bloodwork to be done a while ago, I reserved the right to postpone.” Maxwell leaned backward in his chair between the two scientists. “I pass it now.”

Phillip was stunned. “That was a week ago! So much has happened between then- We should have done this in a much calmer fashion...We didn’t have to be so dramatic-”

“I didn’t.” Maxwell quietly challenged him. “Arthur, make a guess what I am really doing?”

 

“You’re going to do something to the alpha’s to evoke an emotion,” Arthur mumbled more to himself. “You want us to filter the air from one room into the other. Are you- Is this a test?”

“No it isn’t, should it be?” Maxwell responded coolly before he puffed up his chest. “This was, in fact, my own idea. Kill two birds with one stone.”

Arthur was concerned he would, in fact, kill 2 poor “birds”.

“But I said I didn’t need the blood anymore-”

“Just because your own curiosity has died away does not mean the information is lost on me. And don’t worry,” Now they were worrying. “We won’t be too rough on them.”

Maxwell sat up straighter and began switching various things on and off. He took to the iPad’s room controls and upped the air flow between all three spaces. He rerouted the air pathways so that air from the West Displacement room - Where Al was - flowed straight into the East - where Matthew was. He kept that as one setting, and rerouted air from the Main room - where Ivan was - into the East Displacement room in the exact same fashion. 

Arthur tried to sit even farther back and began to pout. It was a rare occasion to see Maxwell actually carry out his vision. It was always done on the backs of his workers. That was how his father was, naturally he had to copy him. Maxwell was a classically masculine man even though his height came to 5 feet 5 inches. He was intimidating, Arthur wasn’t sure if he was legitimately intelligent, he just knew that when he wanted something, he got it. Watching him then brought the question to the forefront of his mind: Was Maxwell actually smart?

Or had he actually read Arthur’s report of The Distance Experiment? 

It almost hurt him, He and Matthew had done the exact same thing days before. They separated the alphas and ventilated their scent to each other until it drove them all insane. It did no good shoving them into madness, it was horrific to watch! All Matthew needed as a new test subject was to be driven into madness. 

That day was fresh in his mind.

(“As you all know, he is a fine specimen. A fair specimen,” Maxwell deliberately chose not to glare at Arthur. “One might even go as far as to say ‘handsome’. He’s smart, he’s young. This is so lucrative. So lucrative, that I am asking for the very best out of all of you.”) 

Maxwell would carry out his vision whatever way he saw fit. After all: Matthew wasn’t Matthew anymore. 

(“What have we done?”) 

Matthew was the first one to apply his moral compass to the project. Heart heavy. 

(“Arthur I don’t understand-”)

Yet the scientist hadn’t been able to justify anything. Now he fully understood Matthew’s past perspective. 

(“What does that tell us?”)

Matthew was a college kid, so much to learn. 

(“Nothing.” Arthur stood up and loomed over him. “Matthew this- he is dangerous.”-

That’s what he’d told him. 

(“We signed up for dangerous-”)

‘I guess he was right.`` Arthur thought. He wanted to strip Matthew of his moral compass so he’d run far away from them. But then again, his morality was what made Matthew worth his adoration. If anything, he’d rather Matthew wasn’t afraid. 

“Finished.” - and now the danger was real. Maxwell pressed the red record button and spoke into Matthew’s ear. “We’re testing your sense of scent Matthew. Just tell us what you’re catching.”

Matthew responded with a buoyant voice. “I’ll do my best.”

“Ready to begin?”

Matthew seemed to close his eyes on palpable anticipation. “How am I supposed to just know?”

“It’s really simple-”

“No, you will not. “ Maxwell rejected Arthur’s interjection. “We don’t have time.”

Maxwell took to the touch screen monitors and changed the video feed display. He pushed them into a sequence: West Displacement room, Main, then the East Displacement room.   
-o-

Matthew stood in the center of the room feeling extremely exposed. He was surrounded by white walls, nothing to stimulate his senses. It didn’t help that he herd Maxwell hijack whatever Arthur had tried to tell him.

“Guys??” It made him nervous.  
-o-

Along with Matthew’s earpiece, they had 3 other ways to communicate information. On the base of the iPad screen 3 blue buttons labeled “W”, “Main”, or “E” were colored blue - They had an intercom system. Maxwell rolled up his sleeves silently commanding the scientists on either side of him to pay attention. 

He spoke clearly with the intercoms on. “Begin blood extraction.”  
-o-

Matthew began pacing the perimeter of the room. Nothing was coming to him.

‘Nothing must be going on.’  
-o-

The mechanism workers were continued to simply restrain Ivan until they heard Maxwell’s bleak command. Once the word was out, they changed from a defensive strategy to an offensive strategy. It was blunt, it was muscle with matching the Alpha Excelsis. They dug into the alpha’s arms with sharp nails. One of the men stood behind Ivan pulling his arms backward at an awkward angle. To give him more leverage, he used a wide flat foot pressed against the center of Ivan’s shoulder blades. It crushed him like a can. Ivan gave a short bark giving voice to his discomfort. 

The other worker knelt down in front of Ivan paid no heed. He watched Ivan get crushed like a can. He grabbed several things from his coat pockets. For a moment the workers though Ivan would yield, but the moment they thought that Ivan had finished priming his muscles.

Ivan jumped forward thrusting his kneecap straight into the second worker’s chin. The worker recoiled immediately but managed to claw Ivan’s skin in the process.   
-o-

Al gritted his teeth letting the oxygen escape with a terribly gritty sound. It was a succession of low squalls. A worker had subdued him immediately, his arms were locked around his own elbows putting them back to chest. He was giving up the fight, both the workers together weren’t playing around. They were dragging him down.

He would let them have their way.  
-o-

“...what’s going on?” Matthew was anxious, all he had to go by was the sound of air rustling over his head.  
-o-

Maxwell was standing tall looking at the monitors like the captain of a ship. He was at the helm, nothing but pleased to watch Matthew fall into inky confusion. “What section of the body should they draw from?” 

“Ivan is in no position to cooperate with this. His cephalic vein in his bicep will give plenty.” Arthur answered. “As for Al, his median cephalic vein in his elbow pit should suffice. The air must keep moving or else Matthew won’t have a reaction.

On the screen, Ivan and Al were having separate reactions to the makeshift tourniquet application. Al growled but made no move to change his circumstances whereas Ivan bucked and hissed as the leather strap was lassoed onto his arm. He accidentally yanked it tighter. Arthur scowled at the whole operation, it was terribly unprofessional and poor. 

Normally they would swab with alcohol, but they were already struggling. On Al’s side, they managed to slap some rubbing alcohol onto his skin. They didn’t bother with Ivan, the needles would be clean enough.   
-o-

Matthew smelled nothing then he caught the trace of alcohol. Wet isopropyl alcohol drying on skin? Who’s?  
-o- 

Arthur’s feet were flat against the ground trying to flee the room. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest watching Matthew.  
-o-

It was coming to him in short shallow gasps. They were heavy, soaring near his ears and dropping into his mind. Licks, the quiet murmur of pebbles into a deep lake telling him 2 things:

Danger.   
There are others.

It suddenly grew very hot in the little box of a room. It was as if a fire had crawled through the cracks like spiders. The warning was heeded: Danger! Red hot air was rushing through ducts in the ceiling close and crisp from the main. 

‘This is from the main room.’ Matthew’s eyes flashed around the room forgetting his place. ‘One of them is trying to warn me…’ 

“What are you doing to them.” It was less of a question and more of a statement. He was feeding off their anger, he punctured the “you” letting the scientists know he was aware of their actions.   
-o-

“There has never been a more expensive thorn in my side.” Maxwell sighed hotly. “More air. I want the wind blowing.”  
-o-

It blew over his head mimicking the breath that recedes from dunes. The heat. It slammed him inside a smoker knocking him down and into a memory. It poured and oozed within the scene.

“Ivan’s in the main, Al’s in the west.” Matthew gasped. “I know I’m correct. Let them go now.”  
-o-

Al had to be held down. He thought he’s been brave but suddenly they grabbed a hunk of his flesh. They yanked the skin taut as if winding up to rip it off.  
-o-

“Flood the room with so much oxygen he won’t be able to breathe.” Maxwell’s voice was soft. Snake-like, yet they did what they were told.   
-o-

They had to force Ivan’s chin up so he wouldn’t look at the work they were doing. If he was he wouldn’t become any semblance of still.  
-o-

“Let them go! I know you would go as far as to hurt them!” Matthew was charging around the displacement room trying to find a camera to stair down. 

There was a build up somewhere. Matthew recognized Ivan’s desperately hot anger, Al’s cold zeal joined Ivan's place in his mind. It ripped his being apart. If they wouldn’t attack their captors at least they could assault Matthew. 

“Maxwell you cannot blow me away!” Matthew found the camera. “I know you see me.” He pleaded.   
<->

When a fire is laid upon gasoline all over the gasoline connected to it starts a fire. All will ignite. Cars explode. Pumped explode. The chemical fire assaults one’s nose. Each puddle along the ground will suddenly alight.

That’s how Matthew knew skin was broken. 

Matthew cried out in pain and choked on all the oxygen in his body that carried the scent. He wanted to throw up the distinct taste of blood.  
-o-

Arthur was sent to shoulder the door closed. He watched as an almighty thud crashed against him and followed Matthew’s recoil on the screen. It hurt him. Matthew was throwing himself against the doorway succumbing to sheer madness. Arthur knew he felt their pain, he also knew Matthew didn’t know it was a simple blood draw.  
-o-

Al was numb to the men in white’s efforts. He let them hold him down and take his blood. He let the vial fill with his red and let himself get dizzy.  
-o-

Ivan didn’t buy it. He wrenched his arm away after they’d borderline stabbed him hoping to knock it loose. The needling in his vein somehow cut him from the inside. He felt it as he wrenched it crooked. More blood was spilling out, it shook the alpha to his core watching it ooze away. He flexed his arm watching it.

Ivan let them fight him down and collect it. His face was pushed into the ground and his breaths were cut short by the floor. He was dizzy.  
-o-

“Don’t just spill it on the floor!! We’ll have to clean it up!!” Maxwell yelled.  
-o-

Al sat still as the men tried to patch him up. It was a rough experience but once the gauze was tapped down...he felt empty. Directionless, any factor of his dominance was taken from him.   
-o-

“Maxwell you need to let me out of here- Let me go to them! They don’t understand this!” Matthew’s voice had gotten very wet by then. His anguish carried through as his back slid down the door. “Their blood...I suddenly know it quite well...but I don’t know how much you took. It’s piercing.”

Matthew remembered the bloody fingerprints from days ago. Al had cut up his arms trying to...well, Matthew didn’t know why. But know he knew it was for a good reason. The scent of Matthew’s alphas’ anger and pain beat on his very core. Great and blunt like a waterfall over someone's shoulders. But everywhere Matthew looked he saw a white wall or a corner. A blank slate. Nothing. 

He needed to be with them.   
-o-

The workers were nearing the end of their personal strength once Ivan’s zeal grew back 10-fold. Ivan’s arm was left to bleed as he began to get his feet under him, One worker was still trying to hold him down - unsuccessfully. One worker resorted to using only his body weight to confine him, Ivan engaged his core to shoot up.

He threw the man off him and dove out of arm's reach so to not get an ankle caught. He fell to his side and rolled onto his feet, his fists came to rest in their new natural positions: balled to guard her face.   
-o-

“Al’s blood pressure-”

“Don’t call him that, we can’t humanize this.” Maxwell chided.

“...the alpha humilis’ blood pressure has been steadily dropping and we haven’t noticed.” Arthur mumbled.

Maxwell’s influence was one thing, but Arthur’s pride was another. Nothing Maxwell could do would stop him from openly rooting for them. Arthur sat back in his chair turning to his left. It was dark in the surveillance room besides the white light that illuminates the scientists faces. The white light was interrupted by a touch of pink light near Maxwell’s cheek, Arthur looked at the screen to find a splattering of blood. It bloomed like roses and spilled like red diamonds. 

He looked at the east displacement room’s camera and watched Matthew realize he smelled blood. 

“-Sir, this didn’t work when Matthew and I tried it.”

“What are you saying?” Maxwell’s tone was accusatory.

“I’m saying that had you read my report on the experiment this would be;don't be happening. Had you seen the blood on the ground.” Arthur placed his hands flat on the counter. “We need to let them go now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to fix this mess I promise.


End file.
